


Bambi-Eyes Can Be Deceiving

by Fox_155



Series: Itaewon Backstreets [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Open Relationships, Past Cheating, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tattoos, Yuta's thristy, also there's mafia on the side, but so is Taeyong, not even sure what this mess is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: “Sorry, do you have a sec, I’ll be right with you,” Yuta asked, leaning past his customer and…Angels started singing in his ears, a sheen of sparkle was pulled over the dull studio entrance like a filter in Snapchat, time slowed down to slow motion while the most beautiful human being to ever grace the face of earth turned and blinked at him.A fairy, lost in their humble (75% illegal) establishment, blessing them with his presence.Aka Yuta works as a body modification artist in the part of Seoul the police turns a blind eye to and Taeyong has money issues because his rap gig doesn’t pay his rent, so, he decides to apply for the opening as the receptionist. (what could possibly happen next?)
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Itaewon Backstreets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558024
Comments: 223
Kudos: 496





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t condone illegal activity, tax evasion, or anything else, but for the sake of the story, let’s all ignore our moral compasses here. I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> I had the sudden urge to write a tattoo AU with Taeyong in it and I haven’t written YuTae before, I think. I considered making the super typical cake-shop/tattoo artist trope but I thought it’d be more fun to not have Taeyong be such a good boy either ~
> 
> Cursive is spoken in Japanese~
> 
> [Art of Yuta](https://twitter.com/minkaa_art/status/1214682321946853379)

#####

There were few kids cunning enough, willing to go the extra mile and past the posters and graffiti that let even the most rebellious teen know this was off-limits for anyone underage (and, honestly, even a majority of the adult population preferred to not get too close to the dirty backstreets of Seoul where the police never checked what was happening).

Just for a piercing.

Yuta leaned over the reception desk and dragged his eyes over the short and lanky boy in front of it. He smirked. He already liked him. Yuta liked all teens seeking to stick out of the crowd. They reminded him of himself, when he had been young, dumb, and done everything in his power to shock parents and teachers.

He would have probably cursed his current self and challenged to knock his teeth out if he had heard that current-Yuta thought of him as cute.

Which was cute in itself.

Also, current-Yuta constantly carried a knuckle duster and a few other toys to keep himself safe because the police sure as hell wasn’t going to. So, it would be in everyone's interest not to challenge for teeth or they'd both end up without because past-Yuta would then affect current-Yuta and… well. Whatever.

"And how old did you say you were?"

The boy held his gaze, obscured a little by his poorly bleached fringe that hung much too low and was in desperate need of a trim. And a colour correction. Ah, yes, the times of home-dying your hair only to get detention and a visit to the headmaster's office for violating the dress code with the yellow-orange mess.

Yuta wasn’t going to ruin his luscious locks with hydrogen peroxide anymore but that decision had taken him a few years of growth to come to.

"Nineteen," the boy looked bored and not intimidated at all, even though there was a school uniform collar peeking out from underneath his black hoodie and a baby-face like his didn't lie.

"Well, if you say you are… I'll have to believe you," Yuta beamed and straightened back up.

Of course, Yuta knew perfectly well it was very much illegal in South Korea to give any sort of body modification - even just a cute and tiny little piercing - to minors without parental consent. He might have spent the better part of high school smoking and watching porn but he wasn’t that dumb.

It just so happened, that the better part of all the body modifications performed here had a complicated relationship with the law (aka was forbidden or heavily restricted to people that had far more qualifications than the three of them running this parlour combined had), so, Yuta saw no serious harm in giving some high schooler earrings. On the contrary. He had his hygiene guidelines down and implemented - the next place this boy would go to might not. Worse, he might think it’d be a good idea to heat up a needle and do it himself.

Speaking from experience, Yuta could confirm it wasn’t.

Yuta had loose morals. He knew. He didn't care or he wouldn't be working in this shop in Itaewon's more questionable streets, much less perform about 25% of his regular procedures, those that had this troublesome relationship with the South Korean law.

They looked mad good and Yuta didn’t care about the law and the occasional lost, new, and highly motivated police officer, that would ask until they had someone come and take care of him, enough to stop doing what he loved – which was making people look even better than nature had intended for them to do.

"I'll need you to sign this consent form. Read through it and then we can talk about healing and if you still want to do it, we can get to the fun part." Yuta placed one of the standard contracts on top of the desk then started searching for a biro.

Instead, he found a magazine from a sex shop and a bag of gummy worms. An empty bag of gummy worms. Oh! Here the ring he had lost weeks ago was…

Why was this such a mess?

God, they really needed a new receptionist. He would have to whine to Johnny, so he'd finally get over himself and post something online instead of the lousy paper with Ten's pretty writing on their door. No job-seeking person in their right mind (and not on speed) would come here to look for openings.

He found one in the drawer with the replacement cartridges for the printer and handed it over with another beam.

The teen took it and didn’t even scribble in nervousness, he just coolly filled bullshit into the form and let his eyes drag over all the things he couldn’t sue Yuta for before signing it.

Yuta pushed it into the drawer that was full of paperwork to file away once they had a receptionist again, failed to close it due to over-stock, and left it half-open, not even bothering to read the name he had chosen to use.

“Okay, you read you have to disinfect and turn the bars, try not to sleep on it, no swimming, try to avoid sweating on them for a week, there’s still a chance it will hurt and a risk of infection and not all bodyparts and people heal the same?” Yuta rattled down.

The teen nodded, attentive but not intimidated.

“Great. If there’s any questions, you can always come by. So, where would you like your piercings to be?”

“Just the lobes for now,” the teen was still calm and Yuta wished he at least knew his name because he was madly impressed that he didn’t show any nerves at all. Nevermind his style was very cool, grumpy emo. He’d love to point him the direction of someone to save his hair. Then again, he was probably not really role model and adoptive-cool-older-brother material.

“Both?”

A nod.

“Okay, just off the bat, I’d say we should centre them for your ear-shape, sounds good to you?”

The guy nodded again. Yuta was about to lead him to his room to disinfect, draw on, and actually pierce when the door opened again.

See, this was (among 29483 other things) why they _needed_ a receptionist. Yuta wished he could spontaneously clone himself, but as it stood, there hadn’t been any power plant malfunctions recently that had left him with questionable superpowers.

Johnny, of course, was locked into his workroom, lost in his most recent piece and not experiencing the struggle. Meanwhile, Yuta had walk-ins because pushing a needle through any given bodypart only took so long, you didn’t need to tetris people into a schedule for that.

Especially since at least 20% of his customers came on a whim and another 5% wouldn’t dare to make an appointment because they were getting secret accessories for which they didn’t feel comfortable going to one of the much more legal studios in Myeongdong or Hongdae. That or those studios would send them away because of the under-age-issue.

“Sorry, do you have a sec, I’ll be right with you,” Yuta asked, leaning past the teen and…

Angels started singing in his ears, a sheen of sparkle was pulled over the dull studio entrance like a filter in Snapchat, time slowed down. The most beautiful human being to ever grace the face of earth turned and blinked at him, huge eyes like Bambi in a face with a straight nose, small mouth and a jaw sharper than Kun’s collection of knives, that he carried at all times and had nearly used to stab a ranting drunk once, all topped off with fluffy hair, dyed a perfect light silver, and a gigantic soft sweater.

A fairy, lost in their humble establishment, blessing them with his presence.

The beautiful stranger nodded and played with the stick of a lollipop between his teeth and Yuta was ripped back to the cruel and cold reality by the teen moving and thus reminding him he had a job to do here.

“Right, through here,” he smiled and pushed the kid into his workroom.

When he returned two earrings and 10 minutes later, the stranger was on the leather sofa that looked like it was right from a porn video (but no castings had taken place there yet because they were all very particular about hygiene), lollipop-stick still between his lips, legs in the skinniest black jeans ever invented crossed and bouncing.

Yuta let the teen swipe his card and wished him a wonderful afternoon but not without reminding him that his mother didn’t need to come because Yuta didn’t have time for ranting parents and the police never followed any complaints at their parlour.

They didn’t dare, not here.

Not because of Yuta, obviously. More because of Kun and the clan he belonged to, but that was another story entirely.

Yuta waltzed from behind the desk to personally pick up the lost fairy, letting his eyes drag over the miles of skinny legs, topped off with the oversized baby blue sweater and the face crafted by what had to have been a particularly talented artist themselves.

If he was looking to buy souls here, Yuta would settle for a discounted price just to be bound to him and suffer at his hands for all eternity.

Jokes aside, he kind of looked out of place. There was no ink on his skin, no metal in his face, only a tiny chain from a helix dangled in his silver hair. This was the type of guy to maybe work at a bakery or a flower shop – maybe Etude House? Well, with his combat boots they might not take him, but a non-shady bar in Gangnam at the least?

Definitely not one to stumble into a tattoo and body modification parlour in Itaewon. If he wanted more cute piercings, he could get them somewhere… legal.

“Hey, how may I help you?” Yuta chirped, putting his best customer smile on. His customer smile was great. Especially when he joined it with his flirty smile juuuust a little.

The guy popped the lollipop from his lips in a way that made Yuta forget about customer service for 0.5 seconds in which he had some great insights into what else could be between these lips.

“Hey, so, I saw your job opening?” his voice was deep as fuck and rasped nasally – Yuta had not been mentally prepared and the angel choir was suddenly back. _Oh happy day, oh happy dahaaay…_

“Job opening?”

“Yeah, about the receptionist?” he blinked and Yuta suddenly remembered that, yes, there was a job opening.

These Bambie eyes mixed with Rockstar voice really fucked with his head. He wished there was some other kind of fucking going on, but first things first.

“Yes, that! We have an opening. A very urgent opening.” If Yuta got this hot a receptionist, he’d immediately work twice as hard to get to feast his eyes on him for longer.

Johnny _had_ to hire him!

Yuta would beg on his knees and offer a blowjob (even though Johnny had turned boring and monogamous with his girlfriend).

“What kind of qualifications do I need?” Bambi-boy sounded unsure like his qualifications were as vast as Yuta’s when it came to those issued by official institutions (aka a grand total of zero)

“Pretty smile, ability to operate a phone, knowledge of the alphabet, and loose interpretation of laws and rules in general – everything else is taught on the job.” Yuta chirped, hoping to sound convincing and not like he was highly motivated by ulterior motives. Personal interest in body modifications or not, he wanted this man as his receptionist and he wanted him now.

“Oh, uh… loose interpretation?” Bambi-boy fiddled with his candy and looked around in concern.

The walls were decorated over and over with pieces that were already on someone’s body and just here to serve as Ten and Johnny’s portfolio. Neither of them ever did a piece twice. If you wanted to seriously have something done, you had to ask for their sketchbooks or discuss your own individual one, that could be inspired by an already existing one but never a copy.

“Well, this is a tattoo and body mod place, so… those have to be fine with you, as well as the expected clientele. Don’t worry, mobsters are always nice to the people who make them look better and we’re never in the crossfire because Ten’s regulars come from the Jeon clan and Johnny’s from the Kims, so they both are eager to keep us safe. Worst that can happen is two getting into each other’s hair in the waiting area, in that case, you’re welcome to call any of us, preferably Ten.”

Bambi-boy nodded, looking reassured, which was great. Yuta loved it when cute boys didn’t care about the law – or heterosexual monogamous relationships.

“Speaking of, you don’t belong to a family? Because if you do, we can’t hire you.”

“Uh, Lee family?” he blinked and Yuta laughed.

“I mean one involved with that side of business. Yours is fine. You don’t look like you’re into any sort of body art, though, why would you want to work here?”

“I have this!” the guy showed the helix piercing off, that Yuta had already spotted. He nearly cooed. Even Johnny had a helix and Johnny was scared of needles that weren’t dunked in ink, “Do I need more visible stuff to be accepted?” he pouted a little.

God, he was so cute, Yuta wanted to suck his dick right on the spot.

“No, of course not. You could always get more, later, if you want.”

“Oh. Good. Well, uh, I just… thought I’d ask. I really need money or I’ll get kicked from my apartment. It was either this or stripping, so…” he blushed.

A.dor.able.

“I don’t get to call the shots here but I’m the one suffering the most without a helping hand. And I already like you, I’ll put in a good word for you with Johnny. What’s your name?”

“Lee Taeyong.” He bowed and then held out his hand like a good boy, which he looked the part exactly in the baby-blue if it weren’t for the skinny-skinny-jeans and chunky boots ruining the image.

Good boys also didn’t come here.

“Nice. I’m Yuta. I’m in charge of any openings you didn’t previously have,” he grinned and Taeyong’s eyes widened just a bit.

“You’re Japanese?” oh, great, Yuta had just thought he had been impressed by his job. Oh, well.

“Yep. Is that a problem, would you like to reconsider?”

“No! No, of course not, I didn’t mean it like that. _I leant Japanese for a really long time but there’s not many chances to speak it._”

Holy shit, the angel choir wasn’t getting any breaks today, here it was again, in lights of Bambi-boy speaking fluently.

Yuta nearly asked if he wanted to fuck, but he remembered the rules of society and that this was a professional workplace, how Johnny so often said (because of hygiene restrictions or he would have fucked his girlfriend in his studio countless times already, they all knew it).

_“Sounds good. I’ll threaten Johnny to quit if he doesn’t take you, how’s that?”_

Taeyong gasped and slapped a sweater paw over his mouth, eyes twinkling.

“_Really? Oh, that’d be amazing! Thank you so much! When, do you think, could I start?”_

Yuta shrugged and checked the clock.

_“Johnny has a client until about 9, we have to ask him but I think tomorrow? Believe me, this has been a mess without anyone helping._” Yuta gestured to the desk that looked like Metropolis post Man of Steel even from the customer side.

Taeyong looked understanding.

“Tomorrow would be very good. Oh wow, I can’t believe this worked! _Thanks, Yuta!”_

Yuta felt faint being on the receiving end of such a blinding smile. Oh god, yes, he liked his boys cute and Taeyong was a 100 out of 10 on the Yuta-scale already.

“_You’re welcome. Want to drink something while you wait_?”

“_It’s fine, do I just wait here_?” Taeyong gestured to the porn sofa and Yuta nodded. He popped the lollipop back into his mouth and flopped down, pulling his legs up to make himself appear tiny and like a fluffy ball.

Yuta was about to ask him some more about his life, but they were interrupted by the door opening and a small group of girls coming inside.

Damn, he had conveniently forgotten he had actual work to do here. In his workplace. Shocking.

By the time Johnny finished and re-emerged from his den with his customer beaming brightly, Yuta had already found out Taeyong liked Anime and had thus picked Japanese up, had run him through the price list of half the piercings he did, had thoroughly studied his ass (a little flat but cute), and Taeyong had consumed a total of 5 lollipops, which was probably the only thing he ate if he went through them like that and still was as skinny as he was.

“Johnny, my prayers have been answered,” Yuta chirped, the client not even half-way out the door.

“Someone invented lube with Takoyaki flavour?” Johnny raised his eyebrows and pretended to be surprised.

Yuta really hated him so much.

He waved his hands to show off the skinny Bambi-boy next to him, who was staring at Johnny like he was having an encounter with Hades himself.

Bless him.

Yuta could see why he’d be intimidated. Johnny had that sort of effect with his unnecessary height and bulk. It was only worsened by the colourful ink all over his skin, climbing up his neck in a carefully planned-out pattern that told two different stories on the front and the back and was still slowly growing.

Long story short, Johnny looked like he would break your jaw and not say sorry but he really was just a ball of fluff with a big body to accommodate all the softness and love he had for others.

“Oh, right. You’re here for the receptionist opening?” Johnny beamed and already looked 200% less like the ruler of the underworld.

“Y-yeah?”

“Yes, he is, this is Taeyong, he knows how a phone works, the alphabet, and he’s already cleaned up this half of the desk without even getting paid for it. He’s perfect!”

Johnny’s eyes skipped between the two of them and he slowly rose an eyebrow.

Dang, he knew Yuta’s ulterior motives.

He always knew, being friends for so long and through thick and thin (including a few arrests, good times) did that for you.

Yuta still smiled serenely. After all, you didn’t just suggest barebacking to a Bambi-boy. There needed to be some finer art of seduction happening here.

“Well, do you feel comfortable here?” Johnny asked because that would be the first thing he’d want to make sure. Wasn’t he sweet? Yuta turned to Taeyong expectantly. He pulled the lollipop from his mouth and Yuta took a 0.5 break down the gutter to deal with it.

“Uh, yeah, Yuta’s been very kindly showing me things already. Erm, to be honest, I’m a little tight on money, so…. Yeah, I mean, I’d really love to be considered,” Taeyong blinked and Yuta saw Johnny’s-potection-mode turn on.

Well, this meant he’d have to answer to him if he did end up getting this beautiful ass. Small sacrifices…

“Of course. You’re hired. Didn’t we still have this contract Doyoung made for us somewhere?” Johnny pushed behind the desk, where it was slowly getting really tight with three people, and started searching through the mess.

“Oh my god, thank you!” Taeyong’s eyes were huge and sparkling, his raspy voice just a breath. From somewhere, cherry blossoms slowly carried past him, a soft pink-filtered light making his skin look even paler and even and…

“Of course. After all, it’s Yuta who has to deal with you most. I do tattoos, as does Ten. We don’t take any walk-in customers, so we have everything scheduled and most pieces take at least 30 minutes.”

“Yes,” Taeyong had the lollipop between his teeth again and nodded, “Yuta already told me. It’s really fascinating, I’ve never learnt too much about this art but, yeah, it’s really cool.”

Wasn’t he adorable? Yuta internally sighed while the cherry blossoms finally ceased.

“Well, employees get a special discount, especially if you let me experiment,” Johnny chuckled.

“True, Johnny’s experiments are always pretty in the end, as for Ten, you might end up with the entire part blacked out,” Yuta held his arm out and showed the inside where a pitch-black square was.

Taeyong eyed in unconcealed interest.

“Doesn’t that hurt?”

Yuta and Johnny exchanged a glance, then shrugged in unison.

The question of pain was one they got a lot – for tattooing or for anything else. It wasn’t universal, so it was difficult to answer.

“I mean, it is a needle in your skin, so you will feel that, but, with time especially, most get used to it. There’s a reason they say it’s addictive. Personally, I think piercing is so much worse!” Johnny dramatically shuddered and Taeyong nodded in deep understanding before he turned to Yuta.

“Same, though I don’t run screaming when it comes to needles,” Yuta smirked.

“I wouldn’t have thought you did, looking at you,” Taeyong chirped and Yuta wanted to ask he could take a guess where else he could find proof of this. He didn’t. It didn’t feel right with such a sweet and seemingly uncorrupted Bambi-boy.

Johnny had found the five-page contract his loyal client had once made for them when finding out none of them had proper paperwork because no one was paying any official insurance or tax anyway – seeing how they were running this 95% illegally.

Yuta was sure Doyoung had been hyperventilating, which was funny considering he was part of the people protecting them from the law enforcement.

“Let’s make a copy of this, in case you realise this isn’t for you after all and I’d need it for the next receptionist. Oh, this says to fill in work time.”

“Anything is fine,” Taeyong softly chipped in. Yuta wasn’t religious but he still thanked every deity he could think of (except for Zeus, that old motherfucker), just because it felt respectful.

“That’s good. We work Tuesday to Saturday, so you get Sunday and Monday off, meaning you can use the weekend to the fullest. Hours are 3 pm to 10, sometimes 11, and you can take a break in the middle. Maybe check back with Yuta and take it together. Ten and I might join, depending on our workload. Income will be a fixed salary that breaks down to 3,000,000 Won a month and an additional 1,000,000 because I won’t be paying your insurance.”

Taeyong had dollar signs in his eyes now and Yuta wondered what he had done before this and what he’d do after.

It wasn’t hard to guess that despite the parts that looked like he was a good boy and obedient child, he probably wasn’t.

Even waiters earned less than what Johnny paid. Then again, waiters didn’t have to deal with men spitting at each other and insulting the clan the other belonged to until Ten had to break them up and remind they were here to get something to honour the clan they were trying to protect and he didn’t work with people who damaged the property of his workplace.

“Perfect, sign here and we’re all done. I feel like we should do a welcome dinner, or is nine-thirty too late to still eat?” Johnny checked his watch, huge and expensive.

“Excuse you, I still have to work,” Yuta announced and as if to spite him, the door opened and a new customer came inside.

“I’ll be going with Taeyong then, while you work some more,” Johnny patted his cheek and Taeyong looked like he was having an out of body experience before nodding wildly.

Cute.

Normally, Yuta was the first one to arrive in the backstreet and open the doors to the studio. Occasionally, Ten or Johnny would have an early client that they’d make a special appointment, but since both of them didn’t rise before noon naturally, it was rare to happen.

Yuta wasn’t going to say he didn’t hit the streets and stayed up much too long, but that was usually on his weekends when he’d meet up with friends and just forget about everyday life to go crazy.

Under the week, he just went home and fell into bed after work, so he could rise early, at 8 the latest, and get something done with his time.

Today, he wasn’t the first. In front of the door stood Taeyong, his impossibly skinny jeans white today, with battered Nikes, and topped off with a soft pink sweater, some sparkling hairpins holding a part of his fringe back.

“Good morning,” he beamed and Yuta wanted to fall to his knees and propose – or suck his dick - or both.

He didn’t. He had 1% self-control and he was using it.

“Hey, you’re super-on-time!” Yuta returned the smile and unlocked the front, pushing it open for Taeyong to go in first.

“I wouldn’t want to be late for my first day,” Taeyong chirped and switched on the lights like he was already at home here.

“A+, employee of the month.”

“Aren’t I the only employee?” Taeyong unpacked a lollipop and grinned at Yuta – there was definitely more underneath the soft sweater and fluffy hair. Yuta liked his cute boys sassy, it made the quest into his pants even sweeter.

“Do you have an issue with the title I just came up with?” Yuta pouted and Taeyong laughed, the sound surprisingly much like that of a suffocating dolphin for his usual talking voice.

“No, I like it.”

“Good. So, today is Friday, which means we’ll have a guard for the parlour from six on already, just in case. Don’t be confused when some broody guy stands in front of the door and glares at everyone.”

“A guard?” Taeyong gasped, full Bambi eyes back and ruining Yuta’s health.

“Yeah, I mean, people do sometimes forget there’s a limit to how much you can drink. I do take drunk customers if they’re not fully out of it, but some get aggressive. Nevermind there is a lot of gang activity here. As if that wasn’t enough already, Ten’s boyfriend is over-protective, so, free bouncer for us it is. If a customer gives you trouble, you can call him. I’m not sure who it’ll be today, I’ll introduce you if I remember. They’re usually highly reliable.”

“Uh… is Ten…” Taeyong’s eyes flitted around. Right, he hadn’t even met the arguably scariest artist of this shop yet.

“His boyfriend’s a mobster, yes.”

Taeyong’s jaw went slack and Yuta reached out to squeeze his cheek because 1% self-control was used up.

Funnily, Taeyong seemed awfully okay with almost-strangers squeezing his cheek.

Definitely not as good a boy as he looked.

“He’s very nice if you don’t cross him. Or flirt with Ten. He does not take well to that. Anyway, let’s go through the tasks of the day. I take walk-ins Wednesday to Saturday, I have appointments for more fun procedures on Tuesday, so there might be calls for those. I’ll schedule those that I get via Instagram DMs myself but, shockingly, there are still people using phones to call others.”

“What are more fun procedures?” Taeyong blinked and Yuta couldn’t stop himself from smirking. He loved when cute boys asked this question.

“There’s many. Like this,” he poked his tongue out and let the cut tails play against each other, the bars on both sides settling against his lips before he pulled it back in and relished in Taeyong’s utterly mind-blown expression.

Oh yes, his mind was just as deep in the gutter as Yuta had hoped he’d send it.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” he whispered after a second of recovery.

“That’s what I get narcotics for.”

“Isn’t that… illegal?”

Yuta smiled sweetly and fluttered his lashes, “You think it would be? Here? Were we illegally tattoo?”

Taeyong looked like he realised his own mistake and blushed a bit.

Yuta really wanted to show him one of the reasons why he had decided to be dumb enough to let Ten close to him with a scalpel while he was barely able to talk due to painkillers en masse. Oh, curse these hygiene restrictions.

“So, uh, how do I schedule that?” Taeyong asked, blush slowly clearing off his beautiful face. How sad. He looked stunning with it.

“Glad you asked. Let me introduce you to the wonderful Excel file we use in lieu of an actual calendar.”

Taeyong’s training was interrupted by a client that wouldn’t disclose her wishes before Yuta had his door locked, and by the time he was done and she re-dressed, Ten was leaning against the desk, smiling and a lollipop in his mouth.

Yuta wanted a lollipop, too!

“Morning!” Ten purred and waved like it wasn’t 3:26 pm, “See, told you my poster was going to attract someone suited for the job. I do a lot of lettering, so I’m confident in my writing skills.”

Taeyong nodded, looking very serious, and Yuta wanted to complain but Ten was, unfortunately, right.

“What do you letter for?” Taeyong asked, still adorably focussed and attentive like this wasn’t Ten but actually the president of the South Korean central bank.

“Well, depends. Lots of loyalty pledges. They hit differently when they’re forever in your skin, after all. Yuta, show him my super pretty one, will you?” Ten blinked at him and Yuta wanted to protest but Bambie-boy also blinked at him, eyes sparkling.

Had there once been a word invented to turn someone down? Something like a negative yes?

If so, it had been deleted from his mind on short notice.

Yuta had a few phrases on his body, some sad, some fun, all of them at least somewhat relevant.

The last piece Ten had done (and actually finished, looking at you, black squares on underarm and left thigh) on him, had been trying finer cursive, as thin as he thought wouldn’t blow out and fade within five years.

Ten wasn’t wrong when he said super pretty. Yuta wasn’t into that kind of stuff usually, but he didn’t mind it. He raised his shirt up so his back was visible up to his waist where the writing was squeezed into a free spot between his big back piece of a samurai and a small industrial style one he had gotten when he had still been very young and gone to a convention in Osaka.

“Wow, oh my god, there’s almost no normal skin left,” Taeyong gasped and Yuta felt oddly flattered but also this urge to coo at him because what had he been expecting after seeing his arms? His hands? His figging neck?

He was so precious, god, this wasn’t good for Yuta’s health.

“Yuta’s a darling and lets us play on him when he feels like it. I’d probably have a mental breakdown because I have everything planned out but…”

“I prefer having every style just next to each other and look like a patchwork blanket,” Yuta chipped in. There were few topics sacred to Ten, actually, there might only be one and that was body art.

Yuta would still take it and internally thanked his friend and co-worker for passing the change to make fun of him in front of Bambi-boy.

“So, uh, what does it say? It’s very pretty, but that’s not even English, is it?”

“Audentes fortuna iuvat, it’s Latin because we like to be pretentious around here. It means fortune favours the bold. I have the style down by now if there’s a life-motto you’d like to carry everywhere, I’ll give you a discount and even make room in my calendar because my waiting list is at 6 months right now.” Ten beamed.

“Six months?” Taeyong whispered in deep awe and the angel choir made a late return in Yuta’s head.

“What can I say?” Ten grinned and popped the lollipop back into his mouth before he waltzed into his workroom.

“Uh, Yuta, I started sorting the consent forms that were not filed yet and I was wondering if you’d prefer them ordered by date or alphabetically?” Taeyong gestured to the impressive stack of paper.

“Terrific question, I don’t know?”

“Oh, well, which is the binder in which you collected them until now?”

Yuta stared at him blankly and Bambi-boy waited patiently and prettily for an answer that would never come.

So, Yuta spent the rest of the afternoon between clients and the closets behind the desk, re-ordering everything they had, with Taeyong constantly asking more questions that seemed reasonable but had never been asked before in this parlour.

Like where they had colourful post its and if there was a date stamp.

“How are you so good? Did you do this before?” Yuta had had to forcefully separate Taeyong from the paper-clips to take him to have dinner.

“No, never. I just really like having things neat. I have my closet sorted by colour and stuff like that. Is it weird?” Taeyong fumbled with the menu, looking self-conscious.

“Weird? No! It’s amazing! You should discuss a raise with Johnny,” It wasn’t a lie, it was amazing, everything about his was, from fairy-face, to skinny-jeans, to fluent Japanese and exquisite Anime taste, to colour-coded closet.

“A raise? Oh my god, no, I could never, he already pays me so well. I’ve never made this much money before. Okay, well, I never worked a proper job either but still.”

“What did you do before, if you don’t mind me asking?” Yuta was curious. He wasn’t even sure why because it didn’t really matter in his quest to get Taeyong out of his clothes and into his bed, but he wanted to know more about him for some reason. He was just intriguing.

“I don’t, but it’s hard to answer because I just did whatever paid and took me? I did lots of bar keeping, but it’s always difficult because most places will kick you out when you sleep with the customers. Weird, right?”

Yuta was struggling with the pink filter over Taeyong’s fairy-face again and the angel choir that also deserved a raise. _Can you feel the love toniiight, the peace the evening briiiiings…._

“Totally, where’s the fun when you don’t have three people waiting for you to finish your shift?”

“Exactly! Finally, someone who understands!” Taeyong beamed adorably and Yuta was sure he was in love. Wait, no Yuta didn’t do love, stop it, bad brain, ew, no, no, no, “Anway, so I did that and I also worked as a promoter but, yeah, well, it was never meant to last. But my passion is rapping. It’s just hard to get gigs and especially gigs that pay and especially especially gigs that pay well,” he sighed and pushed silver hair from his face, refastening it in the sparkling bobby pins.

Their soup arrived and Taeyong started blowing it to cool it down. Yuta wished he was the soup.

“Do you want to make rapping your living? Like an idol?” Yuta wasn’t sure about the idol world but Taeyong sure as fuck was prettier than all of them – completely objectively speaking.

“No, no, I couldn’t. I actually trained but I was kicked out because they forbid dating and dating even includes going out with people and having hook-up apps on your phone,” Taeyong pouted before starting to slurp noodles. Thank fuck, or Yuta would be one Bambi-receptionist short, “But I still want to, like an independent artist. It’s a bit tough but I really, really like doing it. Performing, really, it’s like no other,” his eyes sparkled and Yuta couldn’t see him in anything other than a ballet recital at best.

“If you have a gig, tell me, I’ll make sure to come by,” he shrugged.

“Really? _Oh Yuta, that would be amazing! I’ll absolutely invite you and Ten, too, and Johnny, and Johnny’s girlfriend and Ten’s boy… can I invite him or would that potentially risk my life in the future?”_

Yuta needed a second to collect himself after his brain had gone into overdrive hearing Taeyong ramble in Japanese and god he needed to kiss him, but that would be inappropriate.

Even if Taeyong was as easy as Yuta – which it seemed he was – Yuta wouldn’t budge from his charming seduction path quite yet, even though his charms were bad pick-up-lines and suggestive jokes.

_“Not really, no. He doesn’t go around and introduce himself as part of the mafia or anything. He’s just a normal businessman to the outside and he prefers his image to stay that way.”_

_“Ooooh, that makes sense,”_ Taeyong nodded._ “What about you, what did you do before coming here? How did you even end up in Seoul, where in Japan are you from?”_

_“Osaka!”_ Yuta felt himself grow just a little bit nostalgic, thinking of his home, _“well, you get better rates and more important deliveries when you speak foreign languages, but you actually have to be good because the higher-ups you’re sent to need a perfect cover, so I studied my ass off to learn Korean because there were many Koreans the gang I was part of delivered to.”_

Taeyong’s Bambi-eyes were huge and fearful, “_Like… drugs?”_

_“Aw, aren’t you adorable?”_ Yuta cooed and squeezed Taeyong’s cheek, _“It sure as hell weren't teddy bears. Anyway, I was kind of high-ish up and they sent me to Busan to work for their partners and one thing came to another. Long story, I ended up being traded for someone and became a member of a Korean clan but after a while, they didn’t have any use for me anymore and I was kind of tired of constantly having to get myself patched up, so I bought myself free. Which meant I didn’t have any money to go back to Osaka and started the whole body mod professionally. I mean, I already had plenty of experience but let’s not call that doing it professionally because… it was messy._”

Taeyong looked like he was about to topple over backwards and Yuta loved it when pretty body thought he was rougher and tougher than he actually was.

“Actually, how old are you? I thought you were my age?” Taeyong leaned forward as if to try and read past Yuta’s Spiderbites and eyebrow bars.

“You wanna make out here? You should have said something, I would have gotten us more privacy,” Yuta chirped because he was dumb and Taeyong really close and pretty.

Taeyong didn’t even blush, nor did he pull away and Yuta kind of liked that he didn’t – he liked it when pretty boys were shy, but he also liked it when they were as shameless as him.

“Don’t be silly, you have to buy me at least one drink before I consider that. So, how old are you?”

“I’m 24. Does orange juice count?”

Taeyong pulled away and grinned, “No. And we are the same age, after all.”


	2. Chapter 2

When they returned to the parlour, it was a little later than it was supposed to be but Yuta had ended up buying Taeyong orange juice, even if he didn’t get a steamy make-out session in return, just because he felt like it and Taeyong was cute.

Taeyong also liked Shoujo anime just as much as Shonen and Yuta had listened in quiet wonder and watched Taeyong adorably wave his hands and listen to Yuta’s own opinions with wide and attentive eyes.

That might be an issue but Yuta was ignoring it was.

“Winko,” Yuta called when he recognised the tall and brooding guy next to the door, a biker jacket bulking him up and making anyone consider twice whether to cause trouble here, “How nice, I thought you didn’t come anymore?”

“Lucas got shot,” was all he answered. He had never been one for many words but Yuta knew he was just naturally quiet – underneath the image, Winwin was a sweetheart, especially for someone in his business.

“Sh-ot?” Taeyong stuttered and Yuta tugged him towards Winwin’s imposing figure.

“Nothing major. Just can’t work,” Winwin shrugged like it was the flu.

“Right, Taeyong, this is Winwin, he belongs to the Qian clan, essentially the same as the Jeon clan just the part directly from Mainland China. They’re organised as one family and work together. Winko, this is Taeyong, he’s our new receptionist. He’s still a bit unfamiliar with some things so I’m sure you’ll be very kind to him?”

Winwin broke one of his rare tiny smiles and bowed quickly.

“Nice to meet you. If you need help, just call.”

“O-okay. Thanks?” Taeyong still looked like Winwin was the big bad wolf and he actually Bambi.

Yuta wished _he_ could be the big bad wolf, so he could eat Taeyong. He looked like the type to like that. So far, there hadn’t been a person that hadn’t like it once Yuta was done.

It felt unfitting to suggest it, unfortunately, and Yuta had no idea of the modern gentleman politely suggested his beautiful acquaintance sit on his face. Could he look that up on the Knigge website? So many questions, so few answers…

“Is Winwin your real name?” Taeyong carefully asked and Winwin’s smile grew a bit fonder. Well, Yuta could totally relate but he’d also be offended if Winwin would be faster to get their cute receptionist naked than him.

“No, in my field, we don’t use our real names.”

Taeyong nodded in awe and Yuta thought they could also make it three, but Winwin was kind of shy, so maybe not…

He opened the door and realised his long break had come with consequences when he saw people scattered around, waiting.

“Alright, folks, who was first?” he yelled and a young man stood up.

Saturday was Yuta’s Friday, for obvious reasons. He didn’t hate his job, on the contrary, but it was still a job and took up hours of his day that he couldn’t spend any other way. The enjoyable hum of knowing he could go out tonight and not worry about tomorrow left him with a spring in his step when he turned the corner, only to nearly drop over backwards when he spotted who was already waiting in front of the shop.

Taeyong was back to skinny-skinny-black-jeans and combat boots, lollipop between his lips, but he was wearing a crop top. 

A fucking crop top.

He obviously had zero regards for Yuta and his mental and physical well-being. Were there reports of people dying from blue balls?

If so, Yuta might soon be added to the list because he was thirsty for his receptionist but unskilled in the ways of gentle seduction fit for Bambi-boys in crop tops.

Fuck.

To make matters worse, a dainty silver chain glinted on the black fabric that revealed several centimetres of pale and slim stomach and… a freaking navel piercing.

“Morning, Yuta,” Taeyong beamed like Yuta was a functioning human and it wasn’t the afternoon. His hair was messy as if he had just spent three hours in bed, getting edged on a vibrator, and he had eyeliner on. Lots of it, smudged and smoked out.

Yuta had 1% of self-control. **One per cent**! He _had_ to use it!!!

Perhaps today would be the day Taeyong finally asked if Yuta would sell his soul to him. The discount Yuta was willing to settle for was even greater than it had been the first day, actually, Taeyong could just have it, have him, any way he wanted, any place (outside the studio, of course, hygiene restrictions and stuff), and Yuta would thank him.

“Hey,” he needed to sternly remind himself this was not the place nor the time, but it was hard (like his dick would soon be if he let his mind go down the gutter any further), “that’s cute, can I see?” because, horny for his receptionist or not, Yuta was always interested in people’s piercings.

Just kidding, of course, the two were correlated: his interest was fuelled on greatly by his desire to have Taeyong sit on his face and the other way around. Was there anything hotter?

Well, sure, piercings in nipples, piercings in...

“You think so? I wasn’t sure if it’d be okay but I have a meeting tonight and I don’t have time to go home,” Taeyong nibbled on his lower lip, blinking Bambi-eyes.

“Hey, I don’t mind if you come into work looking like a whole snack,” Yuta muttered because he really didn’t. 

“You think I do?” Taeyong’s words seemed innocent but his gaze turned from Bambi to hyena for just a second and Yuta wanted to just bend him over the desk and…

“Good afternoon, it’s Saturday, rejoice for the weekend is close. Oh, Taeyong, that’s a different look,” even Johnny looked surprised for a second and paused which caused his girlfriend to run into him.

“As if you’d do anything but Netflix and chill all weekend, don’t pretend to be excited to hit the street, traitor,” Yuta loudly complained to forget about Taeyong and his effects on his wellbeing (and lower regions).

“Yuta, maybe you should date someone if you’re jealous,” Johnny’s girlfriend chirped as if Yuta was good enough a person to stick to one ass. She stepped up to the desk, eyes on Taeyong, “Hi, I’m Jung Yunha, I’m Johnny-Oppa’s girlfriend, nice to meet you! Are you settling in well?”

Taeyong seemed overwhelmed by 1.80 m of soft make-up, lacey dress, and dimpled smile in this setting and Yuta was glad that there was no way of Yunha stealing his man or she might.

Again, if anyone staring late would get into his pants before him, Yuta was going to be offended and not talk to them for at least 10 minutes.

“Uh, erm, yeah, thank you. Uh, everyone’s really nice. Erm. Yeah.”

“Good. Don’t worry, they’re all just bark no bite, at least those three. I don’t take any responsibility for it extending to customers,” Yunha beamed like she wasn’t ruining Yuta’s image but it was hard to be mad at her because she was so cute and Johnny might actually break his jaw because he had slightly impaired perception when it came to her.

“I noticed. Customers have all been nice, too. Apart from the one guy with the lemon soju. But Winwin kindly escorted him out.” Taeyong nodded happily and Yuta could see a halo around the hair of silver locks and devious black make-up. _Hallelujah, Halleluja, Halleluja, Halle-_

“Oh, Winwin’s back? Didn’t you scare him off?” Yunha turned to Yuta and beamed. She looked soft and sweet but she was the mean one in the relationship.

Okay, well, not mean, but just 1% less pure sugar than Johnny.

“You did?” Taeyong’s Bambi eyes were huge and Yuta wished he could relish in being so openly admired.

What could he say, he liked his boys pretty but with an edge and loose morals.

“He seemed fine yesterday, so I assume he overcame the shock to the system.” Yuta purred.

“Shock to the system? Did you do BDSM?” Taeyong asked looking quite interested and Yuta wanted to suggest he come and find out but there the angel choir was again, throwing him off his game.

“What?” Yunha looked quite a lot less like that was something she enjoyed doing during her and Johnny’s Netflix and chills. 

Then again, Johnny was quite vanilla and all for the hours of gentle foreplay, so. It was why Yuta and he had never worked out… so sad.

“Did you never?” Taeyong blinked at her like he was doing small-talk and Yunha flushed pink.

“N-no, oh my god,” she pressed her hands to her cheeks - bless her.

“It can be fun.” Taeyong pulled the finished lollipop from his mouth and discarded the stick into the rubbish bin, his top pushing up a little, his small ass looking very nice at the angle. 

Yunha cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow when Yuta innocently smiled at her. It wasn’t exactly secret that Yuta was a serial offender when it came to pretty boys in and outside of the shop and he wasn’t ashamed to admit to it.

They were all adults playing here.

“I have some shopping to do, see you for lunch, guys,” she announced and waved cutely before she turned and swayed from the shop, almost running into a customer entering.

“I expected Johnny’s girlfriend to be more… gothic?” Taeyong softly announced while the young woman that had just come in inspected the drawings on the walls.

“We were all a bit surprised but they fit really well. Actually, she looks how Johnny’s personality is, so it’s not as strange as it first seems.”

“That’s true. His looks are actually deceiving,” Taeyong nodded as if he didn’t look like an incubus fled from hell with the personality of a baby-bunny, “Did you do BDSM before?” he blinked up at Yuta.

Okay, maybe not baby-bunny.

Yuta smirked and played against the rings in his lip with his tongue, to let it show just a bit, leaning closer, but Taeyong didn’t move away and held his gaze without blinking, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Taeyong’s stare was smouldering and Yuta had an inkling that he already knew the answer. It just fuelled him on because there weren’t many chances to get the toys out to play. His inconsistency with boys or girls usually meant just one mindblowing night and no repeat where it might turn into more.

God, he could imagine Taeyong tied up, that fucking navel piercing glinting in soft candlelight, his raspy voice a gasp…

“Excuse me? I was told there was a Ten working here and that he does the best lettering in all of Seoul, is that correct?”

Rudely, Yuta was interrupted from this one moment of trying to get closer to his goal of getting Taeyong naked.

By work!

At his workplace!

Outrageous.

Tuesdays were like Mondays only worse because Yuta always made the mistake of thinking he could chill out on Monday and get his errands done before he was back to work. It hardly ever actually worked out and, to make matters worse, he had schedule appointments on Tuesdays.

Today, he had been stuck in the queue to get his weekly groceries checked out and was now running late.

He had texted Taeyong to let him know and had gotten a bunny-sticker with a thumbs up back, which was adorable and Yuta had stared at it for so long, he had nearly missed his turn in the queue. That had been embarrassing. Also, why was he so obsessed with Taeyong? He had told himself l-word was not for him, over and end.

Dumb brain.

There was no Bambi-boy outside the parlour but the door was open and when Yuta came inside, the lights were already on. Ten was on a step-chair to rearrange his side of the wall, adding the piece he had finished on someone last week. It was quite epic, in his signature style and, of course, kept in black-and-white. Ten’s pieces were old-school, traditional Asian art, similar to how most of his lettering was old-school and traditional to fit with the images he engraved into skin, making them look like old paintings.

Johnny was much more hipster and artsy. His style also frequently changed and he was more ‘commercial-friendly’, which was why he had a lot of regular customers who found him through Instagram and not through the internal clan recommendations. His watercolour tattoos were really pretty.

Yuta liked both of theirs, but he also liked other people’s styles. That’s why he didn’t have a master-plan for his skin, how Ten and Johnny had. It was like his partners. When he saw something pretty, he wanted it.

Speaking of…

“Good morning!” Taeyong chirped. His hair had made an unexpected transition from silver to soft pink over the weekend and he was back to oversized clothing - a galaxy-printed hoodie today, with ripped skinny-skinny-jeans that Yuta would gladly rip all the way to take off for him.

Taeyong might not appreciate that.

Unfortunately.

Also, hygiene restrictions.

At least Yuta no longer had to stare at milky skin and the sparkling stones in his navel.

Then again, he now knew they were there, hidden underneath this hoodie and…

“Good morning. Sorry, I’m late, is my customer already there?” Yuta didn’t know his schedule by heart but he usually was booked rather tightly. 

He also came later at least four to five Tuesdays a month.

He was trying, okay?

Most body art might be frowned upon in Korean society but that didn’t mean there weren’t plenty of people giving as many fucks about that as Yuta did.

Nevermind the split tongue - his best-seller - was easy to hide, much easier than piercings because those stood out due to the metal being the wrong colour.

Yuta still always recommended them together – it just really added that touch when it came to giving any sort of oral. 

“Yeah, he’s in your room, as you told me. Looks a little pale but he can’t eat, right?” Taeyong smiled happily. He was so stunning, really, so cute…

“Bingo, you’re my favourite receptionist of all time.”

_“Am I? Then where’s that drink that you implied you’d buy me then?”_ Taeyong batted his eyelashes and Yuta wanted to suggest to fuck work and go get that drink because somewhere in Itaewon you’d get a cocktail before four, for sure.

He didn’t.

1% self-control.

“_Aw, but I bought you that really expensive orange juice and nothing happened?”_

Taeyong pouted and pushed the stick of his lollipop to the side.

_“I like sex on the beach better.”_

_“I’d love to help you with that but there’s no beach in Seoul – does Cabi count? Because they have really big change rooms where the sound echoes wonderfully off the walls.”_ Yuta winked. He wasn’t going to miss such a golden opportunity even if he had other things to do and, sadly, no free time to spontaneously make the trip south.

Taeyong’s eyes were dark and wide, looking like he was currently just as much imagining what you could do in those changing rooms where the sound was trapped perfectly. He really was so full of fun surprises and Yuta hoped to actually get the chance to rock his world.

Too bad he was still very much at work and still very much had work.

Instead of going to put himself at risk for a public indecency penalty (not for the first time…), Yuta spent the day having fun with illegally obtained local anaesthesia, knives, and metal.

Really, Tuesdays weren’t that bad once he actually got to work and got to have fun with re-constructing body parts.

On Wednesday, Taeyong looked like an angel in white and Johnny screamed in excitement over his delivery of coloured inks while Ten smiled mildly and collected twenty bottles of black.

“This means I can finally fill in that last piece on the hummingbird! Can you make home-break?” Johnny asked, eyes sparkling a little.

Yuta had grown fond of the hummingbird with missing spots but he realised an artist was never happy with an unfinished result. He, personally, grew anxious with OCD he didn’t even normally have when his customers realised they couldn’t stomach more piercings and quit half-way through something that was meant to be symmetrical or a ladder or anything that looked so rudely unfinished with only one piece.

“Do you really do tattoos in the dinner break?” Taeyong asked when Yuta’s first customer had left and they were alone in the shop. Yuta patted his cheek before pushing past him to add the receipt the card reader had printed for him to the stack to file away.

Their bank was so reliable, never asking anything of them, really.

It would just so happen it was owned by a certain branch of the Kim family. Really. Terrific business partners.

“Yes, all the time. There’s not that much space left to work on anyway, so you can get those pieces done in often just half an hour or we stretch it over a few breaks, depending. If you want to start with something small, that’s how Ten and Johnny could fit you in best. Thought, Johnny’s calendar is a bit messy, anyway, so he’s got more flexibility. Ten has actual organisational skills.”

Taeyong’s eyes were huge.

“N-no, I’m sure that hurts.”

“Aw, weren’t you the one talking about BDSM?” Yuta purred and Taeyong’s eyes darkened within the split of a second.

Fuck.

Why was Yuta now the Bambi and Taeyong the wolf?

“I don’t fuck with taken men,” Taeyong hufffed and returned to cute and fluffy, using his sweater paw to slap Yuta’s arm.

Yuta tried to puzzle together if this meant that Taeyong would enjoy a bit or a lot of pain when in the right scenario or not, but he liked to jump to the conclusion that he did.

Because Yuta liked to hurt pretty boys. In the right scenario.

“I also asked Ten about the tattoo Nami has and if he thinks it’s actually possible to change it how she did or if that would only work in Anime. Apparently, tattoos in One Piece are like a red flag for him,” Taeyong giggled.

How did he do this? Why was Yuta’s heart racing? Why did he first allude to liking it when it hurt and then suddenly he was talking about a classic Anime, Yuta had an appreciation for, like he was actually the main character out of one of a wild mixture of several genres, here to make Yuta blush and stutter.

Yuta didn’t blush and stutter and he also had no role in romantic manga because he was a bad person.

Stop it, brain!

“I remember hours of him ranting about the fucked-up Ace tattoo. I mean. I get it. That has to hurt seeing and imagining there’s someone out there doing such terrible work and calling themselves an artist. It’s the same when I see crooked piercings.”

Taeyong’s mouth became an ‘o’ and he pushed his lollipop to the left.

“Are mine crooked?” he asked, looking concerned and Yuta reached out to squeeze his cheek because he wanted to slap his ass but it still felt inappropriate for their level of friendship. Taeyong held still, just blinking at him.

“No, don’t worry, I’m talking about ones done so badly they never heal or the owner can’t change the jewellery of without serious struggle because whoever did them was incapable to moving their needle in a straight line.”

“Oh. Okay. I can change all my stuff.” Taeyong chirped happily and Yuta heart the angel choir in his head.

He found himself on Johnny’s bench at 7 sharply (because Yuta did his break at the same time every day. Except for Tuesday afternoon to work, he was always on time). His left arm was at an unhealthy angle so Johnny could work on the inside, where the hummingbird had spent his life with only 2984 instead of 2985 colours in his feathers so far, while trying to eat the takeout food with his other hand.

It wasn’t really anything all too unusual, seeing how Johnny was the main artist of Yuta’s body. Most small pieces had been done during dinner break for both of their conveniences.

You didn’t earn money if you spent all day tattooing on your co-worker, who then also couldn’t earn money.

The best part about it was Taeyong, munching on gimbap and watching with wide eyes as Johnny worked.

Yuta hadn’t missed how he had dragged them over his entire torso before settling on his arm, but he feared Taeyong had gotten distracted by the different pieces all over it and not actually meant to show serious interest.

Then again…

Yuta really needed to make some progress in his quest into Taeyong’s pants, it had already been a week and he hadn’t even made a proper move because the Bambi eyes kept throwing him off.

He didn’t want to say Taeyong was too much to handle because his pride and ego didn’t allow such a judgement, but… he was definitely challenging Yuta in all the ways because he was so full of contradictions, so enticing and exciting, which only made him want him more.

Actually, Yuta had been sort of very interested in the conversations about clothing, the environment, turtles, dogs, Italian food, and anime they were having as well, to the point that it seemed fit to ask Taeyong out to the cinema and watch the most recent One Piece movie that was still showing, but… oh good god, that sounded like a-a-a date.

No.

Absolutely not.

Not even for Bambi-boys.

Also, Taeyong had never been to the, arguably, best music store in the world, in Gangnam. It should be interesting for him since he enjoyed some classics next to the hip-hop he, as a rapper of skills not yet known to Yuta, obviously enjoyed but that wasn’t quite Yuta’s personal cup of tea.

He was sure he’d make a personal exception and love Taeyong’s rapping, but he had not yet been invited and Yuta didn’t want to appear as desperate as he was.

Again. Asking him to go there was a bit too date-ish. He’d have to work here for at least 4 more weeks for Yuta to be comfortable going there casually and not feeling like he was making a huge mistake and committing himself into a r-re-rea-realationship.

So, yes, the very unsettling and worrisome idea that Yuta might like Taeyong more than he usually liked his bed-partners had started to root in his head and he didn’t know what to do with that either.

Kill it with fire, preferably.

Or fuck it out of his system, even more preferable. That way, he could just put the racing heart to rest and have a new fuck-buddy. He had totally done that before and it had worked great.

Okay, he hadn't, but the plan sounded neat.

“It’s so pretty. But that must hurt, right?” Taeyong pushed a hand against his own arm as if to test the pain tolerance.

“It’s a bit uncomfortable, even after so many, but the only thing that really hurts are outlines. Those suck balls, it’s like dragging a scalpel through your skin. This filling-in isn’t so bad.” Yuta explained. 

Taeyong shuddered like a cat.

God, he was so precious.

“I’d rather get more piercings,” he announced and Yuta was very happy to hear that. He had some wonderful ideas regarding placements in mind, starting with the very same that were currently on display on his torso.

Everyone should have their nipples pierced, in Yuta’s humble opinion.

“Let me know and you’ll only have to pay for the jewellery, special price for pretty receptionists only,” he chirped and Taeyong hesitated, cocked his head and looked up at the ceiling. 

“Could you at least try to be subtle?” Johnny sighed and pushed himself back on his chair to inspect.

“Subtle?” Taeyong asked sweetly.

Yep, Yuta was having a major problem of being overwhelmed by Bambi boy, that was why he was failing, not because he was a terrible flirt in the first place or developing any f-words for Taeyong. Especially not the l-word.

However, the Nakamoto Yuta would not just give up because he had met his match or would be intimidated by any minor heart-racing he experienced when Taeyong blinked huge eyes at him.

Oh no.

On Thursday, Yuta came into work with a strawberry drink for Taeyong, and Taeyong beamed and said he loved sweet drinks (which, given his lollipop consumption was really the opposite of shocking).

Yuta wanted to ask if it qualified him for making out but failed to because Bambi-boy licked around the opening of the bottled before taking a sip and Yuta’s brain was busy playing in the gutter and sabotaging him actually getting that cute, pink tongue anywhere he wished it could be.

On Friday, Taeyong offered Yuta a lollipop and if that wasn’t the perfect invitation to show off his fellation skills, he didn’t know what was.

It was fun and great and there actually as a small blush on Taeyong’s cheeks as he watched unashamedly how Yuta’s tongue wrapped around the candy from both sides, but then there was a customer and when Yuta returned to the front, Taeyong asked if they had any replacement stapler pins. Yuta spent the entire rest of the night half-buried in their supply closet (funny, he had been out of the closet for years and now was back in it with his personal dream-boy), cleaning up.

At least Taeyong offered him another lollipop before they parted, which was yummy but also unfortunate because there was no audience to show off to and Yuta just let it sit in his mouth until he was home.

On Saturday, it was so busy Yuta hardly even had time to stare at Taeyong’s flat ass in his skinny-skinny jeans, graciously revealed by an oversized hoodie that was cut off just below the waistband.

Surely, there had been plenty of chances to get glimpses of his belly button piercing but Yuta had been too busy to catch them. It was outrageous and he was honestly not happy with his lack of progress in the courting of the Bambi-boy, but what could he do?

Not give up, that was what!

When it was finally 10 pm and Taeyong started to send new customers away to return on Wednesday while Yuta cleaned up, a familiar figure entered through the ratty door. As per usual, he looked like he had missed at least three turns to accidentally end up in this dirty backstreet in his shiny black shoes, a perfectly fitted dark suit, crisp white shirt, platinum cuff links, and a watch they only made 1,000 of every year peeking from his sleeve.

“Holy shit, that’s a mobster!” Taeyong whispered and looked like he was considering to fall to his knees.

Oh, Yuta would be more than happy to see him on them…

“Good evening, Yuta, good evening, Taeyong-sshi,” he did a quick bow with a perfectly friendly smile. His dark brown hair, that was parted on the side and coiffed into a perfect wave over his forehead, hardly even moved, cemented into place while looking like it was just luscious and soft.

“Hi, Kun,” Yuta pulled out his hairband to redo his bun, just because it seemed appropriate after it had been in place for hours and probably was looking like a whole mess.

Taeyong dropped into a bow so hastily, he knocked his head against the counter and Yuta wished he could not laugh, but it was hard and he sounded like a choking elephant while helping Taeyong to straighten back up.

“Are you alright?” Kun asked, having stepped up to the counter and looking very concerned.

“F-fine,” Taeyong was leaning heavily against Yuta – no complaints here, please carry on – and nodded weakly.

“Well, uh, I’m Kun, it’s nice to meet you. I was already informed that you took the spot as the receptionist.”

Taeyong was quickly recovering and unfortunately able to stand on his own now, looking pink in embarrassment. Poor boy.

“You were?”

“Oh, yes, it’s my people outside the shop, they keep me up to date on anything noteworthy, and Ten obviously will tell me about his days,” Kun smiled his still-in-love-smile.

“**You’re** Ten’s boyfriend?” Taeyong gasped and checked Kun out a little bit too cheekily for a taken man.

Kun raised an eyebrow but didn’t mention it.

“That’s right, I am.”

“Ooooh,” Taeyong nodded and Kun returned to smiling mildly before he sat down on the sofa, that now looked more like it was a prop in a murder mystery. As in, the sofa the mass murderer sat down on before coldly questioning his victims to later gut like fish.

Kun had this effect, Yuta was already almost used to it.

“_He’s so hot!”_ Taeyong whispered softly and Yuta frowned. Why, why, _why_ did everyone seemed to interest his Bambi-boy but HE?

He hated this, all of this, and today in particular because it was Saturday and he didn’t have a date lined up to at least flex his hips and forget about doe eyes and soft pink hair for a few blissful hours.

“_I don’t know what you were expecting._” Taeyong shrugged helplessly and Yuta reached up to press his fingers against where a tiny bump was forming on his forehead, _“I’m warning you, don’t flirt with him.”_

Taeyong pouted and blinked up at him, but let Yuta try to cool his surely smarting head.

_“I just looked. Are you jealous?”_

Yuta wanted to kiss that sneaky grin, that started to spread on Taeyong’s face, off, but he couldn’t and he also was kind of jealous that it seemed he was doing the worst in the wooing of Lee Taeyong’s perfect Bambi-self.

_“I’m mainly concerned that you’d get your tongue cut out when you surely can use it so well,”_ Yuta purred because this was really the extent of his courting skills but at least he was trying. At this rate, Winwin, Lucas, and possibly even Kun and Ten would get to fuck him before he did and while Yuta knew it wouldn’t make it any less worth it, this was a pride thing.

He didn’t want to start first and finish last. He’d had Taeyong looking ready to let Yuta fuck him over the reception desk when he had suggested doing it at Cabi a few days ago, he wanted a repeat of that.

Taeyong slapped his sweater paws to his mouth, eyes wide, _“I do!”_ he whispered.

Ten seemed to have finished because Yuta saw him saunter past and push himself behind the counter, his client looking a little rough but it had been an eight-hour process. Those took a toll even on the toughest regular client.

_“Wanna show me just how well?”_ Yuta whispered, letting his voice drop just a little and caressing his hand over Taeyong’s face gently. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing here and he also wasn’t sure why he was doing what he was doing without a plan but it seemed like reason was irrelevant anyway.

Taeyong let his lollipop sit between his lips, eyes fixed on Yuta’s lips.

_“What about my cocktail?”_ he let his deep voice whine a bit, and it was obviously the most perfect whine anyone had ever allowed Yuta to hear, but didn’t tear his eyes away. Yuta ignored Ten complaining about them please taking their foreplay somewhere else.

_“Well, I can help with the cock?”_

Taeyong giggled and let his lollipop slip back into his mouth.

“_You pay for the room then?”_

_“Don’t worry, the walls at my place are thick, there’s a brothel downstairs,”_ Yuta chirped and Taeyong looked like a hyena again for just a second before he grabbed the stick of his lollipop and smiled his Bambi-smile.

_“Perfect because I scream.”_

Yuta nearly passed out on the spot but he managed to hold on and listen to the angel choir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a question if I could provide pictures of the piercings and tattoos Yuta and Taeyong have and I totally can. Btw, all of these are from google images and just so you can picture it better – I hope no one will sue me D:
> 
> **Yuta:** [left ear](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D9HzfiDXsAEfeYz?format=jpg&name=small), [right ear](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D72QClUWwAEZWMQ?format=jpg&name=240x240), [Spider bites (lips)](https://authoritytattoo.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/spider-bites-piercing-main.jpg), [eyebrow bars](https://i.styleoholic.com/2019/09/10-double-dark-stud-male-eyebrow-piercing-will-accent-your-look-a-lot.jpg), [tongue](https://i1.wp.com/www.timebombpiercing.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/split-tongue-piercing.jpg?ssl=1), nipples, as for his tattoos, I don’t have his entire body planned out for him and I might add to this as I write if I need to specify pieces, however, he does have the [humming bird (just imagine it a bit more colourful and on the inside of his upper arm)](https://www.amazingtattooideas.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/Gorgeous-Hummingbird-Forearm-Tattoo.jpg) as well as a [Phoenix chest piece (I imagine the style of this but really big over his front)](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/8b/c3/df/8bc3df4dea82c69402aa72396a3cf71e.jpg), and a [haunted castle as a cover-up over his arm (so imagine something with more black than this has)](http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/masculine-haunted-house-tattoos-for-men.jpg). He also has a Samurai-back-piece but I couldn't find any good pictures, sorry. If there’s more I’ll think of, I’ll add links. None of these are exactly what I imagine, btw, just inspiration for you.  
  
**Taeyong:** [left ear](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DrfnVzbWkAAihHn.jpg), [navel](https://www.tvinkal.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/06/navel-piercing.jpg)

Turned out that Taeyong would go home with his hook-ups with their fingers interlaced, hopping next to Yuta and bubbly retelling how he had an idea for a layout improvement of the Excel-calender for Tuesdays and if Yuta would be okay if he tried it or no but it could look a lot cuter and he also had read up on how to implement drop-down menus so he could make all their lifes easier.

At this point, Taeyong was welcome to re-organise the entire parlour and Yuta would just watch with heart-eyes, but whatever.

Yuta’s flat wasn’t far, it was still in the shady district and actually above a massage parlour, much to Taeyong’s surprise, apparently. He softly asked if this was a good place or if there was human trafficking here. Yuta said he honestly didn’t know but he sometimes had a smoke with the girls in the morning and they were usually quite nice and always spoke fluent Korean.

“Do you often bring guys here?” Taeyong let his Bambi-eyes drag over the hallway that had some questionable stains on the walls and the floor, as well as some graffiti.

“Guys and girls. I know, it’s not fancy outside but the inside is perfectly fine,” Yuta chirped and tugged on their still intertwined hands to pull Taeyong where he wanted him to be.

His judgement may or may not be slightly clouded at this point but he had a whole Bambi-boy, holding his hand, blinking Bambi eyes, and willing to get naked and preferable under Yuta to fuck him into next week. There was no reason or rational thought left in Yuta’ head and he wasn’t sorry.

“I mean, just before I actually get to suck your dick, this is just casual, you know that? I like to have many partners, but if you call me slut outside a scene, I will make you regret it,” Taeyong’s Bambi-eyes were as threatening as a mild gust of wind pretending to be a typhoon, but Yuta understood where he was coming from.

He let his fingers play over Taeyong’s sharp jaw and angled his head up so Taeyong’s dark eyes were no longer looking up but right at him.

His dick was probably already half-hard like a teenager but Taeyong just had this effect. It surely had nothing to do with how sweet he was next to being absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, or his terrific taste in anime and music or anything.

That would mean there were any f-words involved here and Yuta was not made for the committed lifestyle, nope, no, never in a hundred years!

“Casual is the only type of sex I have,” Yuta purred and Taeyong immediately relaxed, his mini-glare turning into a hyena stare, “And if you want me to call you a slut in a comfortable setting, we can discuss that in… three hours or so?”

“You think you can fuck me for three hours?” Taeyong huskily asked and was suddenly pressed against Yuta’s front, head tipped back to never break eye-contact. God, he was really so perfect and sexy and cute and too much to handle for one poor man.

“I can and I will,” Yuta pulled him closer and leaned in to finally kiss those pouty lips how he had wanted to for much too long now.

They were soft and he tasted of his cherry lollipops, which was no surprise. He opened as easily as Yuta did, letting their tongues play against each other experimentally for a moment before growing confident and hungry again, small huffs of breath between both of them as they kissed. The initial shyness Taeyong had displayed upon feeling the metal faded and he started using them exactly how it felt good, making Yuta tighten his grip on him.

Taeyong tried to get the upper hand, which was cute but Yuta wasn’t going to give it to him and distracted by pushing him backwards, through the living room and towards where the real fun could start.

It seemed to annoy him because he kept trying to take the lead. He was doing well, he certainly knew how to kiss and how to lick into Yuta’s mouth in a way that had him twitch in his pants, but Yuta was very proud of knowing exactly how to go about anything that involved his tongue.

And he liked to be in charge.

When he let it wrap around Taeyong’s to suck his into his mouth to bite just a little bit, the other finally gave up, a deep and satisfying moan resonating from his chest. Yuta let the balls on his piercing drag over it, knowing many liked it, and Taeyong actually whimpered. It was a blissful sound, dirty and making Yuta want to hear it again immediately and Taeyong let him.

It was so easy to work him up once he had given in, it was perfect. Of course, it was, this was the adorable Bambi-boy who asked about BDSM without blushing, of course, he was perfect.

However, instead of pushing him right onto his bed and not letting him leave for the next hours until he was hopefully a screaming mess, Yuta found himself pushed to sit on the edge of it. Taeyong crawled into his lap, tipping his head back to keep kissing. He rolled his hips against Yuta’s in a way that made him groan into the kiss because he had gotten hard and his dick was living a sad life in the tight confinements of his pants.

And, good god, did Taeyong know how to move his hips because he did it again and again and Yuta had to gasp because the friction made him consider if he was too old to cum in his pants (he definitely was but he still could and, right now, that would be very easy).

Not liking to give up control, Yuta grabbed Taeyong’s flat but cute ass and squeezed it, enjoying how much give there was through the skinny-skinny jeans.

Using that grab, he pulled him away, so he no longer could rub himself against Yuta. Taeyong whined and parted their kiss.

“It felt good,” he complained and blinked down at Yuta, who smirked.

“I know you did, but there’s some better things to do, aren’t there?” he gave Taeyong’s ass a tiny slap and Taeyong’s eyes immediately widened and his face flushed dark where there had only been a tiny hue of pink over it.

Ohooo.

“M-maybe,” Taeyong ran a finger over Yuta’s lips, playing with the two curved bars currently in his lower. His eyes were dark and focussed on them and Yuta was quite sure he liked piercings more than he had initially thought.

Yuta pushed his hands up from where they had been on Taeyong’s ass and let them slide right under his cut-off sweater, feeling smooth and soft skin under his fingers. Taeyong pulled his hand away from Yuta’s spiderbites and scooted forward just a little, so their dicks were almost pressing against each other, giving them a taste of what could be without any actual relief.

Taeyong reached down to grab the hem of his sweater and pulled it up just a little, letting Yuta finally have his glimpse of the sparkling stones settled in and just above his navel, catching the light from the brightly lit city outside that was currently illuminating the room.

“Do you like what you see?” Taeyong rasped and blinked down at Yuta as if Yuta wasn’t almost drooling already.

“Hm, a smoking hot babe in my lap, showing off a cute piercing when those are my ultimate weakness?” Yuta whispered back and Taeyong giggled, he_ giggled_, and then sneakily rolled his hips again. Yuta internally cursed because he was getting very riled up here and he didn’t like Taeyong being so good at this but also loved it and wanted more because he meant every word he had just said and the Bambi-eyes just made it even better.

“Many don’t like it, you know?” Taeyong carried on and pulled his sweater up just a bit more, revealing more milky skin. Yuta had his hands on his ass again and pulled him closer to himself, moving against Taeyong because he had no self-control (well, he had 1%, which was nothing when there was a Bambi-boy doing a strip-tease in his lap and his dick hard because said Bambi-boy had rubbed himself against Yuta.)

“Their loss. You like them, don’t you?” Yuta carefully let a finger play over the sparkling gems, knowing some were very sensitive where piercings had healed even if it wasn’t a typical erogenous zone. From how Taeyong sighed under his breath, he seemed to be.

Cute!

“Y-yeah, so…” Taeyong pulled his sweater up and over his head in one move and Yuta was sure this was where he was going to bite the dust, unfortunately, without cumming with his dick anywhere in Bambi-boy, because making it a perfect triangle, there were matching sparkling bars in both his nipples. Yuta was going to go feral for real now.

“Fuck, you’re kidding me,” Yuta _had_ to touch, so his hands left the cute Taeyong-ass and the cute Taeyong-belly button and brushed up his sides to carefully test if whoever had had the amazing task of putting those there had done a good job.

The metal was hard, which made an amazing contrast to the soft skin and was one of the big reasons why these were such a huge turn-on for Yuta. Taeyong kept staring at him but Yuta, for just this once, had to pass on his beautiful face for another moment of playing with his nipples, feel how they were naturally hard due to the piercings. From how Taeyong moaned softly as Yuta grew a bit bolder in his tests of what exactly he could do here, he knew he liked it.

It was amazing, perfect, already 1032984 out of 10 on the Yuta scale of cute boys in bed.

But it could be 1032985 and Yuta was going to make it if he could.

He closed his fingers around the sparkling ends of both piercings and twisted. The bars turned effortlessly, perfectly healed and sunk deep into the skin. Taeyong keened, his hands digging into Yuta’s shoulders, hips stuttering against his.

“Yuta oh fuck, what the…” Taeyong’s words were just a raspy sob and Yuta was lightheaded and also quite sure he could cum this very second because, fuck, this was past hot, this was burning hot.

“You’re sensitive,” Yuta had his nipples just as much pierced as Taeyong, which he already knew from the tattooing session, but he had never sounded like he had dry cum when anyone had just turned the bars.

Definitely 1032985 out of 10.

“Y-yeah,” Taeyong stuttered and with his face flush and eyes glassy, he looked like a wet dream, “But no one did this and, fuck, can you do it again?” Taeyong blinked at him and Yuta could absolutely do that for him, but he preferred having his cute boys on the mattress underneath him, so, he grabbed Taeyong and had him on his back a second later. The other was not even fazed but stared at him through his lashed and reached up to push his hands under Yuta’s shirt, lightly scratching his nails against the skin on his waist.

Yuta almost was too distracted to remember making Taeyong sound like a porn star again, but, for once, he was able to put 1% self-control to good use.

It would have been a waste and a disgrace on his side hadn’t he.

He leaned down and licked over his left nipple, letting his own piercing catch against Taeyong’s, who moaned prettily and stopped scratching in favour of holding on, so, Yuta used his free hand to find the other nipple and twisted the bar, making Taeyong arch up and do his beautiful whimper again, that was low in his throat because his voice was Rockstar-quality.

It was perfect, it was hot, and Yuta played his tongue and his finger against the bars until Taeyong was gasping and writhing underneath him, his nipples hard and red when Yuta pulled away, the wetness of his saliva making the stones sparkle even more in the light.

Fuck, he was like a vision.

"I… I have more surprises," Taeyong's voice was just a low rasp and Yuta thought this tone alone was enough to fuel weeks of jack-off-session.

But more surprises?

Fuck, he actually might be an Incubus loose from hell.

"Really? That's normally my line," Yuta tried to be smooth but he sounded pretty wrecked and he couldn't help it, it was the Bambi-boy from hell effect.

Taeyong let hungry eyes roam over Yuta's shirt, lingering on his chest where he already knew what to find, then going lower and starting where Yuta's pants were tenting, only to look up and blink through his lashes so Yuta could find an early end with blue balls.

"I can't wait to find out," he rasped and pulled Yuta down to lick into his mouth, but Yuta caught his little doe-eyed Incubus before he could get his way. Taeyong huffed against him in complaints for a second before Yuta found his favourite spot on his tongue again and Taeyong became tame and pliant again like a good boy.

Yuta considered taking his shirt off but he kind of liked the dynamic of not doing and he always could later. 

He hadn't been kidding when he had timed this at three hours. He wasn't for hours of petting over clothes but he was all for multiple orgasms or denying them for the time.

So, he instead slipped his fingers under Taeyong's waistband and watched him buck up with a gasp. He had shaved, which matched the Bambi-boy imagine quite well, but Yuta had no preference. 

His skinny-skinny jeans gave Yuta zero room for any quality teasing, so, he made quick work of them and Taeyong looked like he was in paradise being taken care of to the point of not having to move a finger.

"Aren't you such a cute little baby?" Yuta leaned down again to place a quick peck to his cheek and Taeyong preened.

"I'll be really good for you," he whispered and oh fuck, this was a major turn-on. Especially if Yuta got the chance to make his cute boys pay for not being before that, but even outside any of that, it made his dick twitch pathetically.

Hopefully, hopefully, _hopefully,_ this, for once, wasn’t going to stay a one-time thing.

"Will you? Do you want to be called a good boy?" 

Taeyong flushed and nodded eagerly. Yuta loved it and while he kind of wanted to make him cry, he also wanted to praise him until Taeyong would only know his voice.

However, when Yuta pulled his underwear down and Taeyong unashamedly let his legs fall open, any thought of Yuta being in control of himself, much less in control of Bambi-boy, was thrown out the window.

"Do you like it?" Taeyong rasped with a pleased smile, obviously fully aware of the effect especially on someone like Yuta who lived for metal in skin.

Down his perineum, bedded in the soft and perfectly shaved skin, was a ladder of five piercings with the same small gems he had in his nipples.

"Fuck, just take my soul," Yuta groaned because it wasn't going to get any better. Really not. Taeyong could just torture him for eternity with his innocent face and doe eyes and devious tongue and body.

Taeyong giggled.

He really needed to stop doing this or cumming in his pants would be the next step for Yuta, so, he leaned back down to kiss him roughly, shutting him up. He let his tongue piercings press against Taeyong hard, hearing him gasp and feeling him cling to his shoulders.

Slowly, his overwhelmed brain got back up and running and he could make plans on what to do next.

He let one hand return to playing with Taeyong’s nipple, the other dipping lower but not giving Taeyong the relief of touching his dick yet. Yuta loved dicks, obviously, but he loved piercings even more and he was sad to announce he hadn't even properly looked at Taeyong's dick yet, much too preoccupied.

He had to pull away and Taeyong blinked up at him, which nearly meant the next blue screen, but Yuta managed to pull himself together.

Fuck, what was he so pretty for, what did his moans resonate so beautifully in Yuta’s chest from how deep his voice was for, how could anyone look this absolutely sinful and still adorable?

The skin behind his balls was just as soft as it had looked, the metal a stark contrast but warm from his body heat. They had to be older because they were healed and moved a bit when Yuta played over the bedazzled ends to tease the skin, trying to see what Taeyong liked best.

"Yuta-ah" Taeyong had already been moaning from Yuta playing with his flushed nipple but he jerked and writhed when Yuta slid his finger over the ladder between his legs, letting every single piercing catch on it just a bit and pressing down just enough to know he was feeling it inside.

Fuck.

All other words had spontaneously left Yuta's memory but he managed to repeat his motion. Taeyong arched his back like it was an S, voice hitching as he kept groaning louder and louder with every pass Yuta made.

Just Yuta brain couldn’t quite take this, so he let go of Taeyong and just watching him gasp on the bed, a sheen of sweat slowly starting to shine on his skin, looking like photoshop in real life.

"You have to sit on my face," as the first thing he managed to press out after recovering 5% brain-function.

“Face?” Taeyong repeated, his flushed cheeks looking absolutely perfect and Yuta was going to gift him a blush from Etude House the first chance he’d get.

“If you’re shy, you can stay where you are and I’ll eat you out like this,” Yuta purred and relished that he seemed to have managed to render the Lee don’t-you-like-BDSM Taeyong stunned.

“Fuck,” Taeyong closed his eyes and Yuta grinned to himself until Taeyong had reordered his brain that Yuta was all too happy to have overwhelmed, “I want to! Right now!”

“Anytime, for good boys.”

Taeyong whined so beautifully in his throat, Yuta might just never be able to appreciate anyone else ever again (just kidding, he was a notorious cheater for the exact reason that he could even when he thought he couldn’t and that was why Yuta didn’t do the relationship stuff anymore, he was too terrible a person and he didn’t need the l-word to be happy)

If Taeyong took issue with Yuta’s fully dressed state and his own nudity, he didn’t say anything but Yuta thought he might like it from how hungrily he stared at him while they shuffled around and got some necessarily little helpers.

The feeling of breathlessness was always a bit much at first but Taeyong’s ass was tiny so Yuta could get some air, anyway. Nevermind, he, fucking finally, got free reign.

He circled his tongue around his rim and felt Taeyong twitch and sigh happily, but decided to go other places first and licked down over his dam.

Taeyong struggled to hold still while Yuta used his own piercing to play against his, knowing how wonderfully the hard metal caught on the bars, even through the layer of latex. “Oh god,” Taeyong rasped between moans and Yuta was already having the best evening in some time.

He used the two tails of his tongue to move along both sides of the path the piercings left. Taeyong had gone from moaning to small noises and Yuta thought he might have not been joking when he said he screamed because he already was loud, beautifully so.

It spurred him on to tease more but he also wanted to know what else Taeyong would reward him with. He returned to his rim and managed to settle his mouth against it quite comfortably, feeling the muscle loose from experience and practice, sparing them long warm-ups.

He tightened his tongue and pushed it past the soft opening, just up to his piercings. Taeyong pushed back against his face with a tiny cry and Yuta would happily spend the rest of eternity like this. But he hadn’t yet sold his soul and he denied Taeyong the change to fuck himself, instead pulling out again and licking over his dam once more, the piercings playing against his tongue.

“Yuta, oh god, how, oh fuck,” Yes, Yuta had had no complaints about his oral skills yet.

Taeyong was already starting to tighten once Yuta pushed his tongue back into him, this time past the bars. Taeyong would feel them inside himself, hard and unforgiving in contract to the wet muscle.

He knew he did from how Taeyong cried out and tried to get him deeper.

So hot.

It was easy to settle at a comfortable pace and use all the length he had to open him again and again because Taeyong’s body was pliant and able to accommodate him so effortlessly even with the additional stretch he needed for the metal.

Yuta knew he liked it from how he moaned and bucked against his face, the raspy “Yuta!” repeated over and over, growing louder and louder until he felt like it’d be fun to have Taeyong cum now, so, he reached to where he was pushing himself onto Yuta’s face and found his cock, stiff and probably aching.

Taeyong’s own hand came down on top of his trying to claw him away while he yelped something about not being able to endure this.

Poor thing.

Yuta twisted his tongue inside him, picking up the pace. Taeyong was trembling and clearly tried to hold it in, but Yuta took it up another notch and another until he couldn’t anymore.

Taeyong’s rim clenched and he curled up around where Yuta was jacking him off, a second later feeling hot cum over his hand as Taeyong cried a last sobbing “Yuta” out. It was honestly better than any angel choir could ever be, maybe he could have them replaced with a recording?

Yuta saved himself from suffocating when Taeyong lost strength and carefully pushed him off his face, the used rubber wandering right into the rubbish bin he kept next to his bed for convenience.

Taeyong was still busy catching his breath, the pink hue having spread down his chest a little, the sweat on his body making it almost glow in the faintly illuminated room, the damn piercings on his front looking like he was just sex incorporated.

Yuta knew he was getting a little hot in his clothes (a little reading as a lot), but he still decided to ignore the aching erection in his pants and crawled over Taeyong, who blinked his Bambi eyes at him, looking like he was hearing Angels sing in his head.

This was the best about putting the pleasure of others first.

“Can I kiss you?” Yuta asked because he’d respect it if Taeyong didn’t like it, but Taeyong wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled himself up to do it without even answering, but, once more, Yuta didn’t let him go wild when he tried yet again.

Wasn’t he so precious?

Especially since Yuta had already found out how to make Taeyong moan even deeper, by applying so much pressure on his tongue it was just shy of hurting, he wasn’t willing to give control up.

Yet, Taeyong tried and tried and tried until Yuta pushed a finger into his mouth and used it to press his tongue down, making Taeyong suddenly still and flop down onto the bed as if it was his off-switch, just obediently holding still.

“That’s a good boy,” he whispered when pulling away, watching how Taeyong immediately closed his lips around his finger and started trying to wrap his tongue against it and suck, blinking at Yuta as if to ask for more praise.

Yuta watched him for a little longer, liking how it sent shivers down his spine when Taeyong licked against him just as much as he could with his tongue pinned down into his lower jaw, but another thought came to his mind. He pushed a second finger into Taeyong’s mouth and grinned when Taeyong’s eyes turned into huge Bambi eyes, begging for more.

Yuta had a few ideas on what kind of more and he was sure to store it away to use for future fun.

“See, how good your tongue is? You need to be a good boy and keep it, don’t you think?” he carried on and Taeyong nodded as much as he could, “But you want more, don’t you?” another nod, blinking Bambi-eyes, declining health on Yuta’s side, also blue balls, maybe purple at this point, “Are you going to be a good boy and tap twice when it’s not good?” Yuta carried on like he wasn’t slowly losing his mind and actually in control of anything with this sex-demon underneath him.

Another nod.

Oh, Yuta wanted to see if his assumptions were right and he pushed a third finger into Taeyong’s mouth, not as nice and careful as he first had been but Taeyong only grew more eager in licking and sucking on them.

He used them to imitate a slow fucking motion, running them against Taeyong’s tongue in a way that was just short of gagging him and Taeyong tried so beautifully to be good for him and keep it up, but he was struggling and huffing for air through his nose, a bit of saliva running down the side of his mouth.

“Hm, you like it when it hurts a little don’t you?” Yuta purred and Taeyong’s eyes were so full of silent pleas now, it’d be easy to go ahead and actually hurt him.

He couldn’t do that. Yuta was a bad person but he wasn’t an asshole.

“If I fingered you before you were ready, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” The time for having Taeyong jerk in oversensitivity had passed with Frech kissing but he’d still be at the state in which actually good boys would whine about being uncomfortable.

Which was okay.

But it was just so much _fun_ when it wasn’t.

From how Taeyong moaned around his fingers and suddenly had his legs wrapped around Yuta’s hips, pulling him down, he had his answer. Still, he pulled from Taeyong’s mouth, not bothering to waste the wetness and repeated, “Would you be a good boy and let me finger you until you’re hard again so I can fuck you?”

“Y-yeah,” Taeyong’s voice was just a breath of a deep rasp, “Pl-please.”

Yuta gently stroke the faded pick hair from his glowing face and placed a last kiss to his lips before pulling himself up and grabbing the lube he had thrown on the bed earlier.

The cap snapped and Taeyong pulled his legs up, baring himself on the bed for Yuta to stare at.

Wow, he was flexible.

Why was he surprised?

Like this, the ladder between his legs sparkled in tune with the stones on his torso and Yuta hoped Taeyong was one for nudes because he needed photo calendars for the next 20 years, please. 

After already having fucked his tongue into him, Yuta didn’t bother being nice.

Taeyong didn’t need to be handled with kid gloves, even though he looked like he did. That was the best part.

Yuta didn’t warn him and just pushed two fingers into him, watching Taeyong throw his head back, a broken-off moan forced from his lungs.

He was loose enough that there was no resistance and Yuta just started to lazily thrust his fingers while Taeyong pulled his legs tighter to his chest.

“Aw, look at you, is it too much?” Yuta let his voice be taunting but he wanted to make sure he wasn’t pushing Taeyong to levels he actually wasn’t comfortable at.

However, Taeyong, still gasping for air, shook his head.

Fuck, this was so hot. Yuta used his thumb to run it down where the bars were under Taeyong’s skin above where he was pushing his fingers into him. They were well-done. Able to endure all the playing he wanted to do.

“Yu-Yuta,” Taeyong rasped and Yuta hummed, letting his nail drag over the skin on the way up and Taeyong arched off the bed.

“Such a good boy, look how chubby your dick already is, you must like it so much?” Yuta, admittedly, felt a bit of an ego boost, he might not need, seeing just how easy it was to get Taeyong back with just a bit of teasing.

“Yes, yes, please, please, more,” Taeyong begged and Yuta hummed.

“Do good boys make demands?”

Taeyong blinked at him and fuck, there were tears on his lashes now and Yuta really wanted to make him cry but he also knew it’d be an asshole move.

“N-no,” Taeyong bit his lip and still made these teary Bambi-eyes his direction and it was as hard, as Yuta’s dick had been for longer now, to not just give him what he wanted.

“Hm, that’s what I thought,” Yuta graced his nail over the skin over the piercings again and Taeyong screwed his eyes close, gasping. He released his legs, that stayed almost perfectly in place where he had the pulled up, and grabbed the sheets to ground himself.

Taeyong’s dick kept growing and Yuta was starting to think about the next step while wondering if he should be nice and look for Taeyong’s prostate.

He was just so cute, writhing on the bed and bucking up in time with his thrusts and his dick twitching on his tummy…

Yuta wanted to fuck him and see this adorable Bambi face. He could take him from behind another time. Or, he could make Taeyong work… but he liked taking care of him more, at least right now.

Hopefully, there’d be a repeat and he’d get to try everything he couldn’t today.

Yuta crooked his fingers and ran them down the length of Taeyong’s walls, feeling the gland he wanted to rub against. It was relatively far up but he would be able to reach it when fucking him just fine.

Taeyong seemed to have thought Yuta didn’t know this existed and thus hadn't expected to get it stimulated because he jerked and curled up with a small cry.

“Ah, Yuta!”

Cute!

Yuta carefully massaged it, keeping his thrusts smaller. Taeyong’s left leg dropped and started jerking and it was a fascinating sight, beautiful, just like his raspy moans.

“Don’t make me cum,” Taeyong whimpered, trying to look up at Yuta, but now, that he opened his eyes, a tear actually fell and Yuta couldn’t help himself when he pushed his fingers into Taeyong _hard_, making the other jerk in place from the intensity.

“So sensitive, huh? Wouldn’t it be cute if you could cum like this?” Yuta actually didn’t care if he got to fuck Taeyong today, he needed to see if he could come untouched. He pushed his thumb down on his perineum, feeling the hard metal as he applied pressure and fucked into him again and again, Taeyong’s cries growing more hoarse and desperate with every thrust.

Yuta could tell that he was holding back and trying so hard not to come, just how he had earlier. He was so ethereal, writhing on the bed, gasping so helplessly, glowing and glinting like an angel.

But he couldn’t let him have this, so, Yuta pushed a third finger into him and started to really fuck him, at the pace he knew he couldn’t hold up for too long because it was so brutally fast his arm would just give out after a couple of minutes at the latest.

Taeyong tried to say, or rather scream, something but it was lost in a sob and his head lolling back before he tightened on Yuta’s fingers and came over his stomach and chest, his dick twitching up and down beautifully.

“Such a good boy,” Yuta whispered and stared in awe as Taeyong shivered. He held his hand in place so his fingers stayed in his ass and he kept carefully massaging his sweet spot while he kept cumming and crying out non-sense.

When he finally calmed down from his high, Yuta couldn’t properly move to cage him against the bed because his dick hurt so badly in his pants, but Taeyong’s teary eyes and bit lips were worth the discomfort.

“You’re so talented,” Yuta whispered and Taeyong whined, pulling him down to kiss, but he didn’t try to take the lead this time.

So, was the Bambi-boy tamed for the night?

“Fuck me.”

Okay, maybe not.

“Aw, you sure?”

“Fuck me! I want it!”

Yuta’s soul ascended to heaven, did three summersaults, and returned to his body.

“Hm, do good boys made demands?” Yuta asked, trying to subtly reach down and open his pants because if Taeyong said he wanted it, he was going to try and see if he could take it.

Yuta was not going to deny a cute boy some overstimulation, not today, not tomorrow, not ever, and especially not with a dick this hard and neglected.

“_Please, Yutaaa, please fuck me really well, I like it so much,”_ Taeyong rasped.

What was thinking even?

What was a brain?

“_Ah-ah, did someone watch a bit too much porn?”_ Taeyong pouted and tried to kiss him and Yuta was definitely getting an ego-boost out of this but also possible permanent dick-damage from his purple balls, _“If you want it, you have to get it.”_

Because Taeyong wasn’t the only one with metal below the waistline and while it might be a whole less surprising in a man with 85% of his body covered in ink and other piercings, Yuta still needed his partners to know before he actually put it to good use.

Taeyong had looked ready to pass out seconds ago but was now stripping Yuta with unexpected fervour. First to go was his shirt, revealing the phoenix over his chest that Taeyong took a second to drag his fingers over, passing over his nipples and pushing against the bars, making a small shiver run down Yuta’s spine. It wasn’t much but it helped him prepare for actually getting his terribly neglected cock touched in about 20 seconds.

Taeyong whimpered when he moved and Yuta watched him scoot lower until he could finally push his hands down into his pants, immediately going for his dick.

Taeyong wrapped his fingers around the base and Yuta moaned gutturally, not able to hold back because, fuck, he had needed this and Taeyong had pretty hands that felt amazing around it, pulling up until he got caught where a bar was strung through the tip, sitting nice and snug when Yuta was hard, but with a small ball on both sides adding that final touch quite wonderfully for most partners.

Immediately, he let go and Yuta was quite close to actually losing his mind now.

“Yuta, please, oh god, you need to fuck me, please, please, please, please,” Taeyong whimpered and Yuta just grabbed him and pulled him back up to kiss while he somehow managed to get out of his pants.

He realised Taeyong had found the condom when he heard the plastic being ripped open and a second later, his nimble fingers were on his cock again, rolling it down the length.

Yuta only just remembered lube and Taeyong, apparently, had completely forgotten that was a thing, his legs already around Yuta’s hips, clinging to him.

Clearly, they both were a little out of it but that was the good thing about sharing kinks, it could really get you to this state of ecstasy without any illegal substances involved.

Taeyong was just a mess of moaning and whimpering but didn’t tighten like he couldn’t take it when Yuta pushed into him. Only the twitching of oversensitivity let Yuta know he was absolutely stretching it. Knowing Taeyong wanted this, liked this, just made it so hard to hold back and stay considerate to not abuse the power he held.

But Yuta wasn’t an asshole.

Taeyong felt impossibly hot and tight and having waited for so long made it feel even more incredible, worth every second of denial.

Taeyong’s nails dug into the skin on his shoulders and Yuta liked feeling him so overwhelmed, seeing how his eyes rolled back and he just gasped for air while he thrust into him, uncaring to hit any good points when Taeyong was clinging to him like his life depended on it and his soft cock bouncing with every flex of Yuta’s hips into him.

He could have made sure to find his prostate and tease his rim on the hard metal that could make it feel incredible if you liked it.

As it was, he just moaned and used Taeyong’s spent body to chase his orgasm, that came as fast as it was to be expected after denying himself for so long.

He pushed into him one last time when his high overcame him, grinding against him to ride it out while gasping for air and trying to commit the picture of Taeyong flushed, glistening in sweat and scandalous jewellery, to memory forever.

Yuta had not yet fully recovered when he was faced with seeing Taeyong again three days later.

Some things just were impossible to get over within less than three years and that included Lee Guiche-ladder Taeyong. No, he actually was the person the word ‘overwhelming’ had been invented for – Yuta was sure of that.

Especially when he had woken up, expecting Taeyong to be long gone and hopefully not resign on Tuesday how some former receptionists, regrettably, had.

But no.

He had found him in the kitchen, wearing exactly zero pieces of clothing and happily cooking soup from Yuta’s roommate’s sparse shopping results.

His hair had been fluffed up and he had chirped that he had used Yuta’s shower and the towel that smelt of him (how? Had he known that? Why? How? Where? Who?), as well as his body wash and shampoo and he hoped it was fine and if Yuta liked breakfast?

Yuta asked if he could have him for breakfast, so, long story short, Taeyong had let him fuck his mouth, which had been absolutely filthy, spit and tears from choking running down his face, but he had insisted to keep going when Yuta had wondered if 11 am in the morning was too early to treat his Bambi-boy like this. After, he had let Taeyong sit on the counter (hygiene who?) and sucked his dick, which had been great because Taeyong had moaned softly and cutely, tugging on Yuta’s hair and Yuta had decided he definitely also liked Taeyong’s dick even though there was no metal in it.

The thought how amazing it’d look if his very neat ladder continued up over his balls and the shaft had crossed his mind.

Maybe, he’d suggest it some time.

Anyway, they then had eaten actual breakfast and Yuta had only lost track of their actually rather interesting conversation three times because Taeyong’s nipples were right _there_ and the gems on his bar’s sparkling even more in the morning sun and Taeyong had lost track five times while shamelessly tracing his fingers over different patterns all over Yuta’s upper body, looking adorably invested.

Regardless, Yuta had then spent the weekend binge-watching the Winx Club after Taeyong’s passionate pitch for it and it had been… well, it could have been worse? He had made it through three seasons, after all, and found himself singing the opening under the shower.

Much worse was, that Yuta had felt lonely on Monday. Not even fucking Jungwoo for his livestream, to make up for the stolen food, had helped 100%. He still had felt 1% missing Taeyong and it was very concerning and Yuta was now doing his best to squash the feeling, ignore it, trample it, absolutely not spend it second thought, but he also was not ready to face Bambi-boy.

However, Taeyong waved excitedly where he was waiting in front of the door, his hair now suddenly a rich blood-red, making him look 200% less like a good boy and 300% more like he was going to be Yuta’s early death.

“Good morning,” he chirped and Yuta slapped his ass just because he could and Taeyong squeaked and pinched his nipple right back.

“It’s the afternoon,” Yuta wheezed, rubbing the abused spot.

“Well, I usually only get up around noon so it’s early for me. Anyway, I have super exciting news!” Taeyong actually bounced up and down in his place and Yuta listened to his angel choir (it hadn’t gotten replaced. Yet. He’d need a few more encounters to properly record Taeyong’s voice hitching and breaking all sorts of ways).

“Do you?” Yuta unlocked his workroom and went inside to get everything prepared. He had time to spare, he wasn’t used to this…(he had not been early because he had been secretly eager to see Taeyong. I had just so happened for the first time in two years. By chance. Also, his heart was racing for no reason at all and it wouldn’t stop just because Yuta was internally screaming at it and he just was ready to move to Siberia and flee the force of nature that was Taeyong – as well as possible f-words for him.

Nope, Yuta didn’t have those.)

“Yes! We got a gig! Next weekend! Are you going to come? It’s on Sunday evening, that’d work, right? Right?” Taeyong was clinging to the doorframe and Yuta glanced up from where he took stock of his drugs – he’d need to get more for next week, he’d sent his supplier a message…

“Absolutely, when, where, what’s the dress code?”

Fuck, he was not doing well here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need visual reference, Yuta’s piercing is called Apadravya and Taeyong’s is a Guiche ladder over his perineum – please google at your own discretion ~
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be spanking and some dom/sub stuff in this chapter, just fyi in case that isn’t your cup of smut, skip from when they get down to business and just return for the next chapter ~

Too bad the next weekend and trying to get an understanding of what to expect of Bambi-boy on stage, rapping, other than, well, a Bambi rapping and looking very cute (which would be fine, Yuta could appreciate cute rappers), was still very long away from this merry Tuesday.

Or maybe it was a good thing?

Yuta wasn’t sure but he had also decided to ignore his dumbass brain in favour of staring at Taeyong’s ass and thinking about the secrets he hid in his red-checkered skinny-skinny pants.

“You forgot this!” Jungwoo leaned over the counter and smiled brightly, holding Yuta’s phone his direction.

Yuta patted his own ass, where it should usually be found, and, true to Jungwoo’s word, there was nothing there.

“Again.”

“Sorry, sorry. Thanks for bringing it!”

“Aw, sweetie, I didn’t come to bring you your phone, Ten’s going to finish the kois,” Jungwoo chirped but was eying Taeyong with unconcealed interest.

Yuta realised Taeyong was half-hidden in the closet, staring at Jungwoo as if it wasn’t just Hades, whom he was meeting this time, but actually Satan himself.

Bless him.

“Who’s the cutie-pie?” Jungwoo asked before Yuta could reconsider if he wanted to let Taeyong know he hadn’t even taken 48 hours of a break before jumping to the next partner, but then again, it always came out one way or another and he’d rather avoid getting into any award situations and tears flowing.

That had happened too many times already.

But Taeyong also had said it was casual, so it would be fine.

Hopefully… why was Yuta’s heart breaking a little at thinking it might not be, how it had when his boyfriend had, rightfully, broken up with his cheating ass a year or so ago?

“Right, Jungwoo, this is Taeyong, our amazing, wonderful, and extremely talented receptionist,” Yuta winked at Taeyong, hoping that the message got across that he was not talking about stationery and organisation here, “And Taeyong, this is Jungwoo, my roomie.”

“Hello,” Jungwoo chirped, still leaned over the counter, “How did you stumble into here? You don’t look the type.”

Oh yes, he didn’t.

But he was.

Yuta was going to get hard, this was not professional, someone please stop him…

“Uh, um, there was a job offer? On the door? And everyone is really nice!” he nodded as if to assure himself he had done it, he had spoken to the demon-like, tall man with the fangs and black eyes. Yuta was proud of him, but also of the artwork that was Jungwoo because he had played no insignificant part in creating it.

“Oh yes, they are.”

Yuta glared at Jungwoo, who ignored him, serene smile in place.

“If that’s okay to ask, what happened to your eyes?” Taeyong whispered, slowly coming out from behind the closet door and moving closer, Bambi-eyes huge.

“Essentially, it’s a tattoo,” Jungwoo chirped happily.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Taeyong gasped, which, apparently, was his standard-phrase. Wasn’t he adorable?

“I mean… I guess? I was out of my mind high so I didn’t feel it.”

“High? Erm, I mean, good for you. It’s certainly a unique look. And you don’t have issues with your boss?” Taeyong was back to normal speaking voice and also standing on the counter as usual. Because he wasn’t a good boy. Yuta knew better than ever before.

“I don’t have a boss, I’m self-employed.” Jungwoo smiled at Yuta, looking like he was a perfectly innocent sweetheart when he knew he wasn’t, “Yuta can tell you about it, he often helps me out.”

Yes, fuck him, too, why did Yuta only befriend people who made it their task to embarrass him?

But Taeyong was now looking at him expectantly and could Yuta say no to these Bambi-eyes?

Obviously not!

“He does porn, mainly. Anything that involves getting naked and paid for it, ask him.”

“Really? Where can I watch that?” Taeyong beamed like that was a normal reaction and Yuta kind of hoped he’d get off to one of the videos he was featured in. His face was never in them, Jungwoo was the only star of his show, but you could tell whenever it was Yuta – it really wasn’t hard when he looked like a postcard.

“Well, if you want to see Yuta’s dick, you should check my lifestream. Give me your phone, I’ll type in my number and if you text me, I can send you a link. They give you a 5,000 won starting balance if you sign up, watch the live stream from Monday to get him.” Jungwoo chirped and Yuta glanced at Taeyong but, thank god, he just eagerly pushed his phone over the table and asked to reconfirm the date.

Which left Yuta with the issue of knowing that Taeyong was 1) going to watch his porn video with Jungwoo, 2) he was fine with it having been taken very shortly after their hook-up, and 3) he had then happily talked about his co-worker (co-rapper?), who’d be doing the gig on Sunday with him **while** signing up to a porn site and surfing Jungwoo’s video collection.

Yuta was overcome with this urge to drop to his knees and propose either marriage or a blow-job again, but it was now a little scary because there were these problematic emotions he felt towards Taeyong and he couldn’t fully joke over this anymore, which really sucked.

Apparently, the co-rapper (co-worker?) was very talented and spoke English because he was from Canada but here for uni, which he just went to for his parents, but used his free time to do the rapping gig with Taeyong.

Once more, Yuta struggled to imagine Taeyong spitting verses and wondered if he took out his lollipop on stage or if he just occasionally popped it in and out of his mouth, as he usually did.

Well, he could probably rile at least a part of the audience up by doing so.

Yuta, for example.

Did unknown underground rappers have groupies? Yuta needed to google this.

On Wednesday, Taeyong showed off the new design for the backs of the binders and asked if it was okay to use. It was done with adorable baby animals and Yuta was usually not for the cutesy appearance but Taeyong beamed and he nodded mutely.

No heart-racing, no heart-racing, no heart-racing.

“I added this because it makes me think of you!” Taeyong pointed at the puppy, “And this is Johnny,” the bear, “Ten,” the kitten, “and me.”

The fucking fawn.

“Cute.” Yuta sounded like he was an idiot but Taeyong preened.

“I can hardly recognise this anymore. How is everything so neat? And colourful?” Johnny inspected the binders and the birthday-/rubbish-collection-calendar in awe, his customer looking uncomfortably while paying.

“Is it too much?” Taeyong softly asked, looking extremely concerned and Yuta threw Johnny his deadliest glare to not say anything wrong.

However, Taeyong was blessed Johnny-protection-status, so, Johnny immediately went into a panic.

“Of course not!” his customer looked like he literally just wanted to leave. Johnny typed the total into the card reader, “It’s wonderful, beautiful, amazing, I’m sure we all have so much better energy with such a clean and organised front desk.”

His customer swiped his card as if he was willing to pay double the price just to get out of here quicker.

Yuta wished he could hang around longer, but a questionably young-looking girl stepped up the desk and asked if they did nose piercings?

Nose-piercings were very cute and could be small, which was what Yuta recommended her while discussing placement and drawing on in the peace of his workroom.

“So, just theoretically speaking, if someone did come to check on my consent form, just in theory, uh, could anything happen?” she asked while getting comfortable for Yuta to get to the most fun part.

Well, actually, discussing placement was also really fun, but he had a sick obsession with pushing needled through flesh, which might be required for the job? Unsure and also not caring enough to ask. Even leaving his sadistic tendencies out, there already was no way he fell into society’s ideals, starting from being a foreigner, over being pan, leaning gay, to his long hair. Whatever. He was fine with being who he was even if he didn’t fit society.

Save for his issues with the l-word, maybe.

But he was really good at ignoring that, including the weird fondness for Taeyong, wow, what fondness even?

Anyway.

“Did you put your real name in there?” Yuta asked in surprise while choosing the right size for the bar he was going to use.

“Uh… what do you mean?” she stuttered, flushing a bit, “wasn’t that asked?”

“Well, yes, but for my piercings, it’s more so you reconsider if you really want to deal with the healing process. People, generally, feel more compelled when signing something official. But you’re already lying to me about your age, putting your real name there can kind of punch a hole into your story.”

“I- I’m not…” she stuttered and Yuta pushed her back onto the bench from which she had risen a bit and disinfected carefully. She held still.

“I don’t really care, don’t worry. I totally get it. Just, please, come here and not do it yourself.”

“Okay… well, about my mum, I mean,” she sighed.

“This might be a little uncomfortable,” Yuta interrupted and pressed the needle against her skin. She closed her eyes and her brows furrowed, “Well, I always tell my young clients to tell their parents not to bother because it’s rather annoying but if you’re worried about me, which is very sweet of you, don’t. This place doesn’t exist on any official records, anyway, we have good protection.”

“Oh. That sounds illegal.”

“Tattooing and piercing minors, generally, is, yes,” Yuta chirped and finished her new accessory off. It looked cute.

“Okay. Uh. Thanks, then. Because I did worry a bit. But I thought I had actually tricked you.”

Yuta laughed, “All high schoolers make the same mistake and don’t properly hide their uniform coming here.”

She accepted the mirror but instead of her new piercing, she checked her collar first and frowned.

“Right. Thanks even more then. Uh. It looks so cute, just how I hoped it would. Maybe even better. Because it’s so small. Yeah. You’re really good even if you’re totally shady.”

“I know,” Yuta grinned.

On Thursday, Yuta had half an hour of dry spell between customers and, somehow, he had ended up with his hand between Taeyong’s legs, playing against where he knew his piercings sat, Taeyong flushed and gasping for air, desperately trying to keep quiet while clinging to the edge of the desk, fingers white from how tightly he was gripping it.

Yuta didn’t let him come and just continued it on over the entire evening because, god, this was fun. These skinny-skinny ripped jeans were much too inviting to keep his hands to himself.

The best part was how Taeyong even encouraged him. Whenever the air was clear, he pushed his ass Yuta’s direction and found something to hold on to.

He looked so, so cute in his oversized Adidas hoodie, that hung low enough to hide all evidence, but this was not what good boys did.

And Yuta was living for it.

“_Are you going to do something about this_?” Taeyong whispered into his ear when they were finishing up, pressing his body against Yuta’s from behind, so he could feel where he was hard.

Fuck.

Hygiene restrictions, hygiene restrictions, hygiene restrictions.

“_Why? Isn’t it more fun to not come, sometimes_?” Yuta chirped and Taeyong’s eyes widened, he looked genuinely horrified.

“_At all_?” was all he gasped and Yuta already crumbled because HOW could he be so CRUEL and MEAN to his Bambi-boy?

“_May I invite you to my humble home, then, good sir_?” Yuta obnoxiously purred and Taeyong went from Bambi before the wolf to Wolf before the Yuta.

“_Yes_.”

So, for the second time in under a week, Yuta found himself waltzing through Itaewon with Taeyong holding his hand and happily chattering about his struggle to find an appropriate outfit (Yuta’s suggestion to just wear the pink sweater had Taeyong whine about that not looking cool and Yuta really wasn’t sure what to expect on Sunday anymore but also worrying that it’d be something his poor, mortal heart might not be able to take).

Well.

It’d be finde, Taeyong was his Bambi-boy with an occasional hyena moment, those were few in between.

By the time they were at his house door, Yuta no longer felt like just going to have Taeyong on all fours and fuck him nice and slow. He wasn’t even sure where the thought had come from. It must be the brain damage the bright smile and holding hands gave him.

Instead, he took his shoes off and re-did his hair, so it wasn’t going to be in the way too much, watching while Taeyong ordered his and his own shoes.

“So. You like getting your ass hit,” Yuta pointed out the obvious and Taeyong was suddenly upright, eyes huge, cheeks pink, looking like Yuta might have to just fuck him against the flat’s door.

“Yes?” he chirped like he was agreeing to liking Green Tea Latte.

Fuck, he was so perfect.

Yuta grabbed his chin and pulled him in to kiss because kissing Taeyong was absolutely awesome, 15/10, would recommend and re-do whenever given the chance.

Taeyong sighed so beautifully against him and was so perfectly pliant like Yuta’s actions on Saturday still had an effect today.

“I watched you fuck Jungwoo,” Taeyong whispered against his lips, “Does he do threesomes? His voice… wow,”

Yuta’s dick was hard and it was hurting and this was just plain rude because he had planned to thoroughly take care of his Bambi-boy and now it was interrupted by the thought if Taeyong could take two cocks.

He probably could.

Imagine how the piercings would look, the skin stretched…

“Is that what you ask when you’re about to get a nice fucking?” Yuta asked, voice low, and Taeyong looked up through his lashes, cheeky little thing.

“No?”

“Mm, I don’t think so,” Yuta let his hand slide lower, grabbing Taeyong’s cute ass and squeezing it before pulling back and landing a clean slap on it, just enough to not be much, but more than he used when he slapped his ass in the parlour.

Taeyong whimpered and grabbed his shirt to hold onto, pressing his body against Yuta so he could feel that Taeyong was still hard, apparently hadn’t gone down since leaving, and Yuta got dizzy thinking about how much Taeyong must want this by now, hours of teasing later.

“Please punish me, I’ve been bad,” Taeyong rasped and Yuta slapped his ass again, just because, fuck, how was he supposed to handle this any other way. Taeyong moaned so beautifully, Yuta needed him naked and over his lap, right now.

But first things first.

“You deserve a little punishment. I think you deserve to be spanked for your loud-mouthedness,” Yuta let his voice grow harsh with an edge as if he was genuinely upset about Taeyong suggesting threesomes and not 100% on board because. Well, if he thought about it, he did kind of not want to share right now. He just wanted to see how long his Bambi-boy could hold on and if he’d cry for him.

“Y-yes, sir,” Taeyong’s voice was thin and shaky and he blinked up at Yuta and fuck, he was not going to make it to the next day, was he?

Because Yuta could 100% get off to people giving him the ‘sir’ and especially if the people had Bambi faces.

“There’s the good boy. I’ll make you remember not to be so cheeky, that’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes, Tyongie wants to be good for you,” Taeyong whined and Yuta pushed his hands into the deep red hair, feeling the signature texture of over-dyed strands. He took a handful of it but didn’t tighten the hold yet. Taeyong wiggled against him, trying to subtly rub his cock on Yuta’s hip, but he noticed.

“And what will my Tyongie tell me if it gets too much?” Yuta purred, fingers twitching to get started, to make Taeyong cry and beg for forgiveness.

Oh yes, he had hoped this would happen but actually getting it?

This was heaven.

“Powderpuff,” Taeyong whispered, eyes dark.

God, why was he so adorable?

Fuck, Yuta, no, bad brain, no f-words!

Yuta tightened his hand in Taeyong’s hair and yanked him backwards. A beautiful mixture of a cry and a yelp ripped from Taeyong’s lips and he stumbled, no longer able to use Yuta for friction.

“Such a bad boy, trying to get himself off, hm?” Yuta let his eyes drag over Taeyong’s body, still looking like there was nothing happening because the sweater was in the way.

Taeyong’s head was tilted back from his hold in his hair and he looked at Yuta with teary eyes, blinking.

“It felt so good, sir. I’m sorry, sir. P-please.”

“Pathetic,” Yuta huffed and let go of him with a push that made Taeyong lose balance and he let himself fall to his knees because he really wasn’t a good boy and Yuta loved it.

“Sir, please, please forgive me?” Taeyong whispered and looked so pliant already, Yuta wondered how he’d look with his ass red and hot from getting slapped.

He’d probably be perfect, as usually.

“Strip.” Yuta let his voice sound bored.

“H-here?” Taeyong looked around at the entrance hall. Yuta leaned down and took the hem of his hoodie, pulling it up for him. Taeyong raised his arms obediently and the sparkling jewellery underneath was revealed.

Yuta’s dick twitched.

Taeyong blinked up at him, pleading.

Yuta threw the hoodie into the living room, aiming for the sofa where it stuck on the backrest.

“I said strip, don’t you want to be a good boy and listen to your master? Don’t pretend to be shy now.”

“I wasn’t,” Taeyong whimpered and scrambled to undo his pants. He pushed them down without so much as raising himself just a little on his knees, eyes never leaving Yuta. His dick sprung free, pink and with dried pre-cum on the tip, looking every part of the poor little thing getting teased at his workplace for hours.

Yuta pushed his hand against his own cock, massaging it through his jeans. He was going to take his time with Taeyong, as he always did. He could get hard again, in fact, he was quite sure the only way to get out of this on top and actually make Taeyong submit was if he came now, so he could somewhat focus later.

Taeyong stared at his hand, licking his lips like a cat.

Yuta considered his options.

Taeyong definitely had draped himself how he knew he looked the most fuck-able, thighs looking soft from his kneeling position, pushed apart far enough as if he was straddling someone, his cock heavy between them, sticky and shiny, his back arched to let the light catch on his chest perfectly, the piercings like small decorations on his milky skin, head tipped down so he could blink up through his lashes.

He wasn’t doing this for the first, second, or third time. And fuck, this was hot.

Yuta wanted to fuck his mouth but he knew Taeyong loved that and it wouldn’t help him. Getting his cock, that was supposed to be the reward.

“Hands over your head,” Yuta opened his pants and pushed them down just enough to be able to grab his dick, keeping the hold loose to allow himself to get used to it, then stroking up the length while Taeyong folded his fingers against each other, his hands hovering over his head as Yuta had ordered.

“Now, tell me about the video you watched,” Yuta purred and started lazily pumping his hand up and down his cock.

Taeyong looked scandalised and Yuta relished in knowing Taeyong had actually hoped to get his dick.

He looked so sad and betrayed for a second, Yuta had to laugh.

“You’re such a spoilt little thing, you didn’t do anything do earn my cock yet, did you? Now, tell me! I want to enjoy this.”

Taeyong looked like he realised his mistake, eyes full of deep regret while he stared where Yuta was stroking himself.

“I…uhm… I…” oh, Bambi-boy hadn’t done this before? God, how cute! “Uh, I watched him finger himself for the camera and then use the toy. I used a toy as well because there was no one there to fuck me but I needed something in me, something big. But there was no one there to take it from me and fuck me on it for me,” Taeyong licked his lips.

He was doing pretty terrible from a dirty-talk point of view, honestly, but he looked nervous, actually nervous. Yuta just focussed on his face and the nasal tone of his voice and picked the pace up, not wanting to spend all night in the entrance hall.

He wanted to touch his stuttering Bambi-boy and make him actually regretful.

“I remembered how it felt when you fucked me when you pulled the toy out and fucked him but it wasn’t the same because it didn’t hurt how I like it and there was nothing pushing into my insides just right. Sir, please, let me be good for you, please fuck me so well again? I can’t think of anything else since it happened,” Taeyong whimpered and his cock twitched between his legs.

Well fuck. Yuta was not able to hold back for even another second, he let his hand fly up and down his length, twisting a bit, going over the head and brushing against the bar just right, and he was cumming, catching it to avoid making a mess.

Taeyong’s mouth was open as if on reflex and it was dirty and tempting but Yuta also wasn’t going to be an irresponsible asshole.

“Only good boys get to swallow, Tyongie,” Yuta chirped and turned in his spot.

“Sir?” Taeyong croaked but Yuta let him where he was and sauntered to the bathroom to get rid of the cum on his hand and tug himself back into his clothing.

Taeyong had tears in his eyes when he returned an unnecessary three minutes later, his hands still over his head but his arms sunk down because they must have started to hurt.

“Sir,” he sniffed and Yuta cooed.

“So desperate already?”

“Y-yes, sir, I’m sorry, sir, please, it hurts, I want to be good for you,” Taeyong whispered, voice shaky and pitiful.

Yuta stroked a finger down his cheek. Oh yes, he could imagine it hurt. There was a new bead of precum on Taeyong’s dick because even with his body stiff in this position, he was just so perfect that he could get this turned on from remembering a porn video and watching Yuta jack off.

He knew it was mean.

But he wanted him to hurt more.

“Get up,” Yuta ordered, pulling his hand back. Taeyong took his arms down, but Yuta grabbed them and roughly pulled them up again, “I didn’t say these were allowed down.”

Taeyong looked up with shiny eyes, but they were still dark and full of lust and Yuta knew he got turned on from being pushed around like this.

He was perfect.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Taeyong whispered and started to struggle to his legs, the limbs clearly stiff from 15 minutes on the hard floor, the lack of arms, to help, making it even harder to find balance. After a few tries, he managed and looked at Yuta for approval.

He couldn’t only be mean to his little Bambi-boy. He’d need some rewards so he knew it was worth being a good boy, so he could get lost in that.

Yuta smiled back at him, “Good boy, such a hard job and look how well you did that for your Master,” Taeyong preened and leaned into the touch when Yuta caressed his face, “But do you think it was enough?” Yuta let his voice drop again.

Taeyong stilled and pulled away, eyes back to wide and regretful.

“No, sir, I was a bad boy.”

“Yes, you were.” Yuta was aching to just slap him across the face but they hadn’t agreed on that, so, he pulled his hand away and stepped towards his room, “Good boys follow with five steps behind their Masters,” he ordered and started walking.

Exactly four steps later, making it five with the one that had already separated them, Taeyong followed and Yuta felt his body burn hot.

He was such an obedient boy, so well-trained. He might not be completely hyper-focussed on Yuta but even if he wouldn’t all evening, this was absolutely amazing already, it let Yuta live out a great deal of these unusual preferences he had and seeing Taeyong respond like the perfect opposing puzzle piece was just beautiful.

He sat down on his bed and Taeyong waited in the door, eyes big and expectant, hopeful.

Yuta was sure he could take a long beating, but he was ready to give him just that. He hoped he’d break sooner or later, even if he wasn’t a good boy underneath it all.

“Do you want to leave the door open? So Jungwoo will hear and see you when he comes home?” Yuta chirped, knowing Jungwoo, regretfully, was out with some 50-year-old businessman who would take him to dinner in a closed-off room, where no one would see him with this demon-looking boy, and then fuck him to finally pay enough to buy three new iPhones.

Taeyong’s eyes sparkled and he nodded, re-confirming what Yuta had already known.

“So, you’ve not learnt anything. I thought you wanted to be a good boy for me, but, no, nothing but disappointment.” Yuta frowned and let a cutting edge bleed into his voice again. He didn’t really care if Jungwoo watched, if Taeyong was going to take an official side-role on his channel, or if they could fit their dicks into him next to each other – but, at this moment, he did care.

Because this was _his_ good Bambi-boy and no one else’s.

“N-no, sir, you got it wrong,” Taeyong gasped, realising that he had waltzed into the trap that should have been an obvious one.

Reason to punish him harder, longer, until he truly regretted it – for the scene.

“Don’t lie to me, good boys don’t lie to their masters, do they?”

Taeyong whimpered and closed his eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Fuck.

“And good boys also don’t try to whine their way out of taking responsibility. Stop with the crocodile tears.”

“Sir, please, I didn’t mean it. Tyongie didn’t want to be bad, I want to be a good boy and I only want your cock, please,” Taeyong begged and more tears dripped from his huge Bambi eyes.

Yuta felt his dick harden. Was he a sadist for enjoy this? Probably.

Was he going to do everything to make Taeyong actually cry? Yep.

“Come here. If you want to be a good boy, you will take your punishment like one, won’t you?”

Taeyong nodded and sniffed, but he swayed his hips as he went, still in control and knowing that he looked like a vision and a demon straight from hell at the same time.

He was definitely the match Yuta had met but he was going to tame him and if it was the last thing he did.

Taeyong let him push him into position over his lap, his ass raised a bit, so Yuta knew he would be able to immediately feel it when Taeyong sunk low enough to rub his cock because it was currently right over his thigh.

It was regrettable that he couldn’t see any of Taeyong’s beautiful piercings like this, but the view was still amazing, his pale and unblemished back stretched out, ass looking soft and just a little round, his thighs squeezed together and crossed at the ankles to make it easier to keep the position, his head between his arms, from where continuous sniffs made Yuta’s cock twitch.

“You know I don’t like it when I have to discipline cute boys,” he muttered and grabbed Taeyong’s ass, massaging the muscle roughly to warm it up a little.

It was a blatant lie but Taeyong croaked a miserable confirmation and more assurances he was sorry.

Fuck, Yuta hadn’t even started the fun yet.

But he would.

He pulled his hand away and brought it down in the first slap over Taeyong’s right side, feeling his flesh give in under it because Taeyong had relaxed how he had to, to make this more enjoyable.

Good boys wouldn’t know to do that.

Yuta loved it.

The slap was loud in the room, followed by a small yelp and Yuta gave Taeyong just a short break of massaging before he repeated it on the left.

His skin had already reddened and Yuta watched in satisfaction. He wanted more, he wanted to hear Taeyong properly scream and beg.

His palm hit the soft flesh and Yuta watched how it jiggled when he brought it down again, and again, letting the slaps grow harder but nowhere near what he could do yet.

“Sir, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the small cries of regret were music to Yuta’s ear as he kept going and watched Taeyong’s skin turned red and hot.

18, 19, 20.

Pause.

Yuta felt Taeyong’s hard cock against his thigh, but Taeyong was holding still, just sniffling wetly, gasping for air in between, not even saying anything, not begging for it to be over.

Because he wanted more.

Yuta reached down and squeezed his dick just past what would be comfortable and Taeyong yelped and raised his hips, so he let go just as quickly as he had grabbed it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t do anything, sir, I promise, Tyongie was good!”

Oh, he sounded desperate, beautiful, wrecked…

“I’ll be the judge of that. Keep your ass up, it’s just a few hits,” Yuta snarled back and Taeyong whined loudly.

“Yes, sir.”

Yuta’s dick was definitely hard now. Fuck, this was so hot.

Without giving a warning, he let his hand come down over Taeyong’s ass again, the sound even richer now that he was properly warmed up, and he allowed himself to go harder, keeping the pattern unpredictable.

Still, he wanted more and even though Taeyong’s cries were breathier now, he didn’t feel like the sorries were what he wanted yet.

Just a bit more patience. He had known Taeyong would be able to take a lot.

When he paused again, he saw Taeyong’s body tremble, clearly struggling to stay up.

“Does it hurt?” Yuta cooed and grabbed him how he knew it was going to do just that because it was too harsh for the abused skin.

“Yes, sir, I’m sorry, sir,” Taeyong turned his head a little. The tears were shiny on his face, his fringe sweaty and messed up from rubbing against his arms, and he looked so pitiful, Yuta almost felt bad.

Almost.

“You’re a good boy for me, aren’t you?” Yuta gave his ass a tiny smack and Taeyong whimpered, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows in discomfort.

“Y-yes?”

“Mm. Good boys can get small rewards, can’t they?”

“Yes?” Taeyong’s voice was just a breath, so full of hope.

He was tempted to crush it but that would be mean and just ruin the trust he was building.

Yuta pushed him down by his ass and Taeyong whined and tried to hold up, but Yuta kept pushing, “You can give in, Tyongie, you were a good boy, you can get yourself a small reward.

Taeyong all but flopped down onto Yuta at the words, his hips twitching and cock rubbing against the rough material of his jeans.

It wouldn’t really be nice, his dick would chafe if he kept this up for too long. From how he humped against it, he didn’t feel it right now. It was a reward to get him pliant and dependant on Yuta.

“Sir, thank you, sir, it feels so good, sir,” Taeyong blubbered and kept rolling his hips in tiny waves.

Yuta hummed and let his fingers dip to play with Taeyong’s piercings between his legs, feeling him grow more erratic in his tiny thrusts and it was kind of pathetic, which was exactly why Yuta allowed it.

Until Taeyong’s gasps turned into moans and Yuta pushed his hand down and through his legs, so he could cup his cock and stop him from actually making himself feel good, forcing him back up.

Taeyong turned his head again, lower lip red from having bitten on it, eyes sad.

“Sir?”

“That’s enough, don’t you think? I wasn’t finished yet.”

“Oh,” it was small and surprised and Yuta’s cock twitched.

Fuck, he was so adorable.

“Aw, such a cute Tyongie, you don’t think I believe you wouldn’t let Jungwoo push his cock down your throat right this moment if he were here and asked?”

Taeyong blushed deeper.

“N-no, sir, Tyongie just wants you,” it was an improvement but it wasn’t enough.

Yuta wasn’t sure if he could actually bring him to his breaking point, not just with spanking, but he was going to try.

Taeyong’s ass felt tender when he brought his hand back down and how he jerked away in pain told Yuta that he didn’t need to use more force. The continuous slapping making him more sensitive was helping him save strength.

At first, there still were the familiar ‘sorry, sir’s, but then they died and were replaced by cries that became weaker and weaker with every hit he landed. Yuta missed them a bit but he also liked that he had gotten past them and, hopefully, closer to his goal.

He didn’t know Taeyong that well and he’d have to be careful not to overdo it. That was always an issue with cute boys, it was so much fun to hurt them but Yuta didn’t want to ruin them, he wasn’t an asshole. As long as Taeyong kept making these noises and holding himself up, Yuta knew he was fine, though.

Taeyong’s ass started to look so red and felt so hot to the touch, Yuta moved down a little further, where the skin wasn’t as used yet, but he kept going, didn’t give him a break anymore while Taeyong kept softy crying and whimpering with every slap. He wanted to make him submit to Yuta, he wanted him to hurt enough to forget he was not a good boy and actually be sorry.

Yuta’s arm was starting to feel heavy and he was up to 47 in his head, deciding to go back up where the flesh was still red and so inviting after the small rest.

It was overused enough to make it hurt even worse when he used a sharp slap and Taeyong let out such a heartbreaking sob, Yuta couldn’t hold a small groan because it was such a turn-on.

When he slapped him on the other side with the same force, Taeyong just collapsed but stayed perfectly still, whimpering.

With the next slap, it finally came.

“Please, s-sir, I’m sorry, I can’t t-take it anymore, I’m sorry, I-I only want you, please, sir, please,” his voice sounded small, higher than normal, like he had lost himself.

Yuta hesitated for a second and watched how Taeyong’s back rose and fell, the only thing moving. His ass was twitched on its own from the pain, but Yuta decided to deliver the final blow.

It was loud and Taeyong jerked away, definitely unable to endure it anymore. Yuta knew he had to stop, but, fuck it was amazing.

“Mercy! P-please, sir, Tyongie’s s-sorry!”

Taeyong sounded so absolutely wrecked with his voice breaking and the muscle under Yuta’s hand spasming.

Perfect.

“That took my Tyongie a while to get to, hm? But look how good that felt, didn’t it? To be a good boy for me,” Yuta let his fingers slide down Taeyong’s thighs, where he hadn't hit, and Taeyong sobbed.

“Yes, yes, sir, thank you, sir.” His voice was hoarse and still had this high and unusual quality, telling Yuta he had actually gotten him where he wanted him. Taeyong didn’t even try to move – submitted into perfect obedience.

Yuta took another moment until he rolled Taeyong to his back onto the bed to look at him properly, see what beautiful image he’d make in this state.

His eyes were glassy, the tears on his face mixing with the sweat and making him glow how Yuta liked him best. He was clearly barely able to focus on Yuta but tried to follow his movements like Yuta was the only thing he knew.

Taeyong’s mouth hung half-open, his tongue peeking out, pink and cute.

“Such a good boy for me,” Yuta cooed and Taeyong leaned into his touch, “Does my good boy want my cock now?”

Taeyong’s lashes fluttered and he nodded, tongue pushing out further. A sex demon indeed.

“Spread your legs for me,” Yuta ordered softly and Taeyong scrambled to unfold them, his cock moving and drawing Yuta’s attention to it. It was a bit red from being rubbed over rough material and the amount of precum that had slid from the tip down the length was obscene.

Poor thing, suffering for hours of being edged.

He found the lube and, like last time, Taeyong’s rim was so loose he didn’t need much time to stretch him. Taeyong kept just staring at him with that open mouth and pink tongue showing, eyes unfocussed and so full of adoration, small noises leaving his mouth when Yuta rubbed over his perineum and stretched him on three fingers, but nothing more.

Fuck, he was perfect.

Yuta was tempted to have Taeyong like this again, boring as fuck missionary. He was just so gorgeous to look at, the idea of making him go on all fours was saddening.

Nevermind Yuta might be tempted to spank him again and Taeyong was already out of it, he didn’t deserve that.

So, he just pushed a pillow under Taeyong’s hips and rolled his condom over his dick. It had obviously long gotten back to full hardness but wasn’t as ridiculously oversensitive as it would have been.

He couldn’t stretch it out a little longer.

Taeyong made these adorable little noises when Yuta pushed his legs further apart to line himself up, trying to reach down and grab onto Yuta but too far away and unable to move if Yuta didn’t allow it.

Yuta took his hands and pinned them down. Taeyong just let him restrict his movements even further without a single voice of complaint, on the contrary, he sighed happily and kept giving Yuta this completely blissed-out stare like he was a god.

It was a rush and Yuta had to reign himself in not to get high on his power.

But he was allowed to fuck this perfectly adorable and obedient Bambi-boy and that was exactly what he wanted to do most, so, he pushed into Taeyong. Taeyong was good at this, talent and experience mixing, and he opened perfectly for Yuta to bury himself to the hilt in one move, feeling him hot and tight around his dick.

“Thank you, sir,” Taeyong blubbered, words slurring a bit, eyes hazy, his cock twitching against this dirty stomach.

Yuta made sure he was pressed against Taeyong as much as possible, feeling the metal and his balls against his pubic bone, and then started to roll his hips a bit, nice and slow.

“Sir, oh thank you,” Taeyong’s hands tangled into the sheets, where he was pinned against them, and he threw his head back, gasping. Yuta cursed under his breath because fuck, FUCK.

Taeyong rhythmically clenched around his cock in time with his small thrusts and Yuta let them grow bigger slowly, knowing how to use his hips to brush against his prostate and from how obscenely Taeyong kept moaning, he knew he was doing it right.

“Can my good boy come for me untouched again?” Yuta pressed out between thrusts, now big enough to have to hold Taeyong in place by his arms while he was still showing his obedience by holding still for him.

He was so perfect, Yuta would even touch his dick for him, but he was quite sure there was no need to.

“Yes, sir, I’ll be good for you,” Taeyong whimpered and Yuta groaned, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer, so, he slowed down to deny himself. Taeyong just held still, no complain, no whine, just huge, dark eyes on Yuta, tongue peeking out, high moans and shaky breaths that made Yuta’s skin prickle.

He wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible, but he also wanted to keep it interesting.

So, Yuta let go of his limp Bambi-boy and played against Taeyong’s nipples to distract while slowly picking the pace back up. Taeyong subconsciously arched himself up just a little. Not in the way that made him look like a porn-star, just a natural reaction. Yuta liked both, but he relished in how Taeyong softly moaned with every push into him, breath hitching whenever Yuta twisted his fingers around the piercings’ balls.

With Taeyong clenching down on him, it would be easy to come, Yuta could taste his high, he could tell Taeyong was close, too.

But he could also wait a bit longer.

So, he stilled, coming to a complete stop and the impending orgasm just crumbled.

Taeyong twitched and writhed, but he tightened his hold on the sheets and kept his perfectly blissed expression.

“Such a good boy,” Yuta whispered and let go of his nipples, using his hands to push Taeyong’s legs up, looking down where he was pressing against him, the metal faintly shining.

“For you, sir, Tyongie is only good for you,” Taeyong rasped and when Yuta looked up and saw him still look completely out of it, he could believe that there were few people whom Taeyong was this good for.

Being one of them gave him a rush, burning over his skin.

He bucked his hips and Taeyong keened, pulling on the sheets.

“Because you were such a good boy, you can come now, will you do that for me?” Yuta asked, bucking up again and Taeyong whimpered. Yuta repeated it and his hips snapped against Taeyong this time, the previously overused skin making a beautiful, rich sound from the slap.

“Y-yes, s-sir?” Taeyong’s voice broke with every thrust and now, a tear spilt from his eyes as Yuta kept fucking him in a steady rhythm.

It was absolutely ridiculous how beautiful Taeyong was.

“Yes, show me you feel good only on my cock.” Yuta was desperate to go faster but he held back with all the might he had.

“Yes,” Taeyong breathed, eyes wide and the tear rolling down his temple, “So g-good.”

Yuta was sure he was either in heaven or the seventh circle of hell. Sex on earth was hardly ever _this_ good. He was slowly but surely losing his mind seeing Taeyong moan for him, cry for him, take him like it was the only thing he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

Yuta pushed Taeyong up further by his legs and felt him twitch when he thrust into him, probably rubbing over his prostate how he wanted to. His Bambi-boy deserved to feel good.

Taeyong’s small and breathy moans grew louder but he didn’t scream how he had last time. He might not when he was in this state and it was cute, really cute. Yuta could still hear him, grunting and whimpering, trying to breathe properly but always just gasping.

It was hard to hold back because Yuta was so close, but he wanted Taeyong to come first and from how he whined and twitched, his cock leaking, he could tell it wouldn’t take much more, just a few more thrusts into that spot. Yuta moved just a little faster, just a little rougher.

Taeyong squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head back with a desperate little wail, and when Yuta pushed into him again, he finally came, dick spilling over his stomach, legs shaking where Yuta was holding them.

Yuta groaned and fucked himself into Taeyong, finally letting go and just looking for release. After three sloppy thrusts, he felt himself come, body shivering while he filled the condom and Taeyong was still warm and tight around him, eyes back open and like pools of black full of tears and deep adoration.

He was so perfect!

Yuta tied the used condom up and threw it out, finding a few tissues to at least try and clean Taeyong up a little but there was too much dried cum all over him and Taeyong was still very much zoned out, looking like he was at risk of crashing hard from how he whimpered and shivered.

Cleanliness be damned, Yuta hurried to strip his shirt and lay down next to him, hugging him to his chest.

Immediately, Taeyong nuzzled against him, making tiny happy noises that were too cute for Yuta to handle.

He felt a bit bad for how incredibly red his ass looked, so, he made sure to keep him on his side while holding him, rubbing his back carefully and whispering similar phrases over and over.

That he was amazing, beautiful, sweet, sexy, wonderful.

It was just a little too easy to find the words and mean them.

That might be a huge issue.

Taeyong wasn’t that small but he felt it right now and Yuta wanted to keep him here forever.

It wasn’t just that he was an incredible Incubus in bed who happened to share at least a good hand-full of his kinks. It was how he had this way of being so uncorrupted despite being this.

Yuta was just a bit worried someone might use him for that.

He wanted to keep him safe…

Taeyong slowly started to respond back and break his obedience, first just tightening his hold on Yuta, then started to wrap his leg over Yuta’s to be even closer.

Fuck, why was his heart beating so quickly and why was he now telling Taeyong about this stupid Winx club show that he apparently liked so much just because Yuta wanted to respect the things he liked?

This couldn’t be good.

“Who’s your favourite?” Taeyong rasped, voice sounding as hoarse as it had last time he had screamed too much.

“Girl? I think Tecna. Her style is cool.”

Taeyong hummed, sounding dead tired. Yuta couldn’t blame him. It was almost 1 am and he certainly felt like sleep was long overdue but it had to wait until Taeyong was all taken care of.

“Who’s yours?”

“Hm… Flora? She’s kind and she has all these pretty flowers.”

Yuta chuckled. It fit.

“Do you want me to get you clean?” he softly asked and Taeyong whined.

“Tired.”

“Yeah, tired and super dirty and sweaty. Come on, I’ll be gentle.”

“Hm. I know.” Taeyong nuzzled against the lion on Yuta’s shoulder.

“So, like, all jokes aside, does Jungwoo top?” Taeyong asked over breakfast because this was what this friendship was apparently turning into.

Friendship. Okay. Not anything else. Down, stupid brain!

Taeyong was a god not only in bed but also in the kitchen and Yuta felt sorry for him having to eat standing up because his ass hurt too much to sit, so, he was standing, too.

“Yep, he’s fucked me before, can recommend him.” Jungwoo wouldn’t be unfair to his Bambi-boy, he was safe to go to.

“Hm,” Taeyong licked rice off his lip and reached out to push Yuta’s hair back. He hadn't yet brushed it and he knew he looked like he was homeless but that came with the look. Long hair didn’t only have benefits – but mainly, “Now I need to see how you take cock. Uh, do you have joggers I could borrow?”

Yuta choked on his rice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, my fingers slipped and I started writing a sequel to deal with writer's block from my other series.
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have sex in a public bathroom with some mild voyeurism, I guess? If you don’t want to read that, skip to the last paragraph~

So, Friday marked the first day Taeyong appeared at the parlour in a loose-fitting, soft pink tracksuit (not Yuta’s, just pointing that out) to go with his slightly faded red hair.

“That’s so cute, is that from the collection Selena Gomez did with Puma?” Yunha beamed and leaned over the desk to inspect. Yuta plucked a biro from the perfectly organised desk to hand to his customer.

“Yes! I had to get it! I usually get women’s XL but that was already sold out. L seems fine because it’s American sizing. It will never be as oversized as men’s sizes anyway,” Taeyong pulled on the sleeve that was too short to make sweater paws with.

“Tell me about it. I usually get stuff from abroad where the average is a bit taller and bigger,” Yunha sighed and tugged on her adorable frilly dress with sad eyes.

“But that doesn’t matter, you can’t see where it’s from. All that counts is that these look amazing on you!” Taeyong beamed and Yunha blushed a little.

“Yeah?”

“Totally, with the dimples and highlights it’s such a look,” Taeyong nodded wildly and Yunha put her hand on her red cheeks, looking like straight from a Shoujo manga. Yuta was totally into her type of girl, cute but sassy, but, again, boring monogamy.

“Through here, please,” Yuta gestured for his customer, leaving people who knew about fashion to talk about what was Greek to him.

By the time he was back, it seemed like the topic had shifted away from dresses and sizes that wouldn’t accommodate non-cis women. Instead, Yunha looked like Taeyong had in-detail retold last night and Yuta had to suppress a chuckle. His assumption was strengthened by the stressed glance she gave him.

Well, he knew Bambi-boy was a lot to handle.

However, once his customer had left, he just comfortable slipped his hand under Taeyong’s sweatshirt and pulled him against his side. Yunha forgot to not stare. Yuta, admittedly, got a slight kick out of this he might not need. From how Taeyong pressed against his side, he could already guess this was another kink overlapping.

Probably not great in lights of these public indecency fines there were.

“Yunha, you look like you want a live demo,” Yuta chirped and moved his fingers up further.

“No! No, not at all. Oh god. I… anyway, I’ll definitely come on Sunday and I also have classes. Yeah. Okay, see you.”

“What did you tell the poor girl?” Yuta giggled and Taeyong snuck a quick kiss against his throat before pulling away.

“I just explained the need for my attire and then where exactly my hurting butt comes from and that there’s no reason to worry, on the contrary,” he glanced up through his lashes and smiled.

Yuta ignored his heart racing.

But it didn’t work. Not really.

He should donate it. That way it wouldn’t betray him anymore, like the back-stabbing ass it currently was, and also was no longer at risk of breaking from its own stupidity.

Then again, who’d want this useless thing?

“I’m so excited that you’ll come to my gig. I mean. It’s not much. But I’m so excited still. I hope you’ll like it. All our songs are our own, Mark and me co-write. But we also have a solo each. It’s a bit over half an hour of programm, all our own stuff. It’s a really rare chance.” Taeyong announced and his eyes seemed to sparkle.

Yuta still struggled to imagine this man rapping anything other than about liking fluffy bunnies.

Maybe, he was about to set himself up for a heart attack.

Whatever. He pushed Taeyong’s cherry-red hair back and stroked his cheek because he felt like it.

It wasn’t at all affectionate and domestic.

“I’m sure it’ll be awesome and if it’s not, I’ll drink until I think it is.”

Taeyong pushed his lower lip out and his lollipop stick wandered to the middle of them.

“Don’t drink too much or you won’t get hard anymore.”

See? Not domestic at all.

On Saturday, the skinny-skinny jeans were back and Yuta realised he still had Taeyong’s clothing at his place but he also kind of didn’t feel like going through the trouble of bringing it here… Taeyong could take it next time or use it as a change of clothes.

Taeyong also still had his borrowed clothing, so.

“Holy shit, that’s a mobster!” Taeyong whispered like he hadn't been working here for weeks and seen plenty of them.

Admittedly, they usually looked pretty normal or like part of a street gang, only Kun had previously made this sort of entrance here. Still. It was so adorable and Yuta wanted to squeeze his cheeks, kiss him, maybe slap his ass and what on earth was going on in his brain for all these ideas to tumble through it?

Anyway.

What the Jeon clan could do, the Kim clan would be able to twice as good – according to members of the latter.

Kim Doyoung wasn’t one for hoodies and old jeans, he probably slept in tailored suits and pressed shirts. His black hair wouldn’t move in a level 10 tornado, Yuta would be able to use his shoes as a mirror for doing his bun, and the tie could hold someone up against a hook in the wall until they were bled out if need be.

On top, Doyoung had a permanent scowl where Kun had a small business-smile, nevermind a lot of additional height and shoulder-width.

Kun looked like he had taken three wrong turns.

Doyoung looked like his favourite whore had gotten murdered here and was coming to blow the building up in revenge.

“Evening. Johnny said you needed a delivery?”

“Aw, you shouldn’t have,” Yuta chirped as obnoxiously as he could. Doyoung’s brow twitched.

“I’m not some messenger boy. I’m only here because I had some… unfortunate changes in personnel.”

“Does that mean there were people killed?” Taeyong whispered, panic in his voice and clinging to Yuta’s arm. Yuta loved it when cute boys clung to his arm to seek safety.

Doyoung’s head snapped to look at him.

“Ah, the new receptionist? I heard of you.”

“Did you?” Taeyong sounded like that was the worst news of his life.

“Don’t worry, Doyoung’s harmless if you don’t annoy him. Then again, his fuse is very short…”

Doyoung grumbled and Yuta grinned at him

“Nice to meet you!” Taeyong gasped and bowed – not knocking his head this time.

“Nice to meet you, too. Anyway, Jeno’s no longer responsible for the management. I needed some reliable people for higher positions so he got a promotion. I already have a replacement, though, he’s called Jisung. Little green but he’ll get there, you know you have to get them young. Here’s his number,” Doyoung put a slip of paper on the desk.

“Thanks, is he past the age of 12 or?”

“Har har, he’s essentially an adult,” he totally was a minor, “Really reliable, just a little nervous, but he’ll get there and he was always amazing doing his deliveries, so he’ll handle it just fine.”

“Good to hear.”

“Do you deal drugs?” Taeyong blurted out, eyes wide.

Doyoung’s eyebrow twitched. “I don’t deal drugs, do I look like a drug-dealer to you? We trade plenty of goods internationally, our main focus is clothing.”

“Perfect cover,” Yuta explained and Doyong grumbled, “But they also have all the stuff you should keep your hands far, far away from. If someone offers you NCT at a club, don’t take it, it will literally ruin your life but you won’t be able to quit it because it’s so addictive.”

“Well, it is a best-seller.” Doyoung shrugged.

“Okay,” Taeyong breathed with Bambi-eyes.

“I mean it. Don’t do hard drugs,” Yuta repeated, feeling like this was important to get into Taeyong’s pretty skull.

“Yes. I don’t. I won’t,” he nodded, making red hair flop around.

“Anyway, Doie, what brings you to this humble shop at such a fine evening?” Yuta chirped because Doyoung, easy to annoy or not, was so far up the ladder, Yuta would have needed spy-glasses to see him from where he had used to be. If he wasn’t here for a session with Johnny, there really wasn’t a reason for him being even if half his clan had gotten murdered.

“Watch it or that split tongue of yours will be gone,” Doyoung snarled and Yuta poked it out to him, blinking his eyes innocently.

He wouldn’t say it. They had agreed they wouldn’t and that was what kept Yuta safe in these situations.

Which was part of the fun.

What could he say, he liked his boys cute and Doyoung had this soft bunny face.

Taeyong was now clinging to his arm like he personally had some opinions about Yuta’s tongue, when it never had been in true danger because Doyoung had just as little complaints about how it felt on his ass as Bambi-boy had. He was so cute and sweet and Yuta absolutely didn’t feel his heart thunder.

“I was just checking if Qian still put his pet dogs in front of your door. Jeno told me they were a pest to get past when delivering.”

“No, really? I’ll talk to Winko, I need my morphine,” Yuta had never paid that any attention, which was typically dumb of him because he knew how it was.

He certainly remembered getting into quarrels with other gangs and all the scars hidden under ink spoke of these memories just as much as his clan crest, now incorporated into a haunted castle and no longer visible.

“No need. I hold my boys to higher standards than not getting past beanpoles. I’ll have to make sure to get them back in line if they walk the streets under my name.”

“Don’t be too harsh on them, I’m sure they’re all just babies,” Yuta couldn’t feel too bad when it had been his fate, too, but he at least tried to put in a good word.

“Let that be my worry. Remember to text Jisung and tell him who you are so he knows to hurry.”

“Thank you, sweetie,” Yuta chirped and waved obnoxiously while Doyoung marched from the parlour, not giving him another gaze.

There suddenly was a hand on his ass and he turned to see Taeyong pout up at him, “You still need your tongue, don’t be so cheeky!”

Yuta cooed and placed a quick kiss to Taeyong’s cheek.

“You’re so cute. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to keep it or I wouldn’t be able to tell you what a good boy you are anymore, would I?”

Taeyong didn’t even blush, he just nodded and unwrapped another lollipop to pop into his mouth.

God, Yuta really was so fucked, he couldn’t fall in l-word, stooooooooooooooooop.

Hongdae wasn’t Yuta’s normal hunting ground, but he could appreciate the artsy people who would buy weed at best. He stuck out just a bit too much here, but he ignored the stares he got.

Just to make sure he hadn't miraculously turned into boyfriend-material, Yuta had found a cute girl in the bar two shops down from their parlour, last night.

Unfortunately, it had been great.

He was not suddenly a good person and thus not deserving of f-words for Taeyong. Wonderful. This was going great.

The club had a bouncer that looked scared of Yuta, which kind of defeated the purpose, if he may say so himself. He found familiar faces inside rather quickly, people still busy getting drunk before actually hitting the clubs. Yuta had, evidently by his soberness, forgotten to pregame in favour of dreaming about Taeyong. That was absolutely normal and what happened in regular friendships every day.

Yeah.

“Good evening, I feel like I’ve seen you before,” Yuta chirped and slipped an arm around Ten’s shoulders.

“Nah, can’t be, I don’t associate with people too poor to pay for a hairdresser.”

“The hurt…”

Kun chuckled.

He looked like a normal person, dressed in normal clothing, blending in between the students making up most of the folk partying, not even like he was here to find at least five people to fuck, how Ten did, just really normal.

Save for Lucas on the wall closest to them, keeping his eyes on the crowd around his boss at all times.

Totally normal.

“Where are our lovebirds, did they leave for a quickie?” Yuta looked around but didn’t see Johnny or his girlfriend anywhere.

“Please, as if. They’re running late as per usual, when is Johnny ever on time?”

Right.

“Well, then, did you see Taeyong yet?” Yuta had gotten some nervous texts from him earlier, to which he had sent lots of kind and encouraging words, but he also now felt a bit nervous for his Bambi-boy. Hopefully, he’d not forget his lyrics or something.

“Also negative, we’ve only been drinking. Speaking of which, bar’s that way, let’s go.”

Yuta remembered Taeyong’s wish he’d not drink too much but he still battled Kun in who could down the six shots you got for the price of five faster (it was Kun. It was always Kun. The only thing he couldn’t do better than Yuta was styling hair-buns. Probably. He might secretly have a hairdresser’s training). It’d be fine, he was just a bit tipsy after that because he had good tolerance. And practice. His liver might be just as ruined as his tongue but whatever. Life’s short.

Ten had his god-knew-how-many-th cocktail, sipping like he was actually the kitten, Taeyong used for him in the office stuff, when Johnny and Yunha finally did show up.

Yuta had felt a bit out of pace with his tattoos, that were impossible to hide unless wearing a morph suit, but the two looked like they had been stolen off some runway of Seoul fashion week.

It probably wasn’t even fashion week.

Well, it might be, who knew, certainly not Yuta, but point was, this wasn’t a runway and now everyone else looked mediocre at best.

Apparently, Yuta wasn’t the only one seeing this issue.

“You two belong somewhere in Gangnam, okay, they wouldn’t let Johnny in, but still. Yunha! You make us all look ugly, this is not what I signed up for when I squeezed my honey-thighs into these leather pants,” Ten slurred and Kun patted his arm with a serene smile. He had this weird endless patience, which was kind of scary in him.

Yunha had her arms crossed how it couldn’t be comfortable, slouching and using Johnny to appear smaller.

It wasn’t really hard, everyone did within five steps of Johnny.

“Don’t I look stupid,” her voice was barely audible over the remix some DJ without taste had cut and put into the playlist currently running. Yuta took his time to let his eyes drag up and down. Her dress was tight, but not Taeyong-skinny-jeans-tight, and had a low neckline. It certainly was unusual for her, considering her wardrobe full of frills and lace, but that wasn’t a bad thing.

Just because Yuta had barely bothered to wear something different than always didn’t mean everyone had to put in this little effort.

“Babe, you look amazing, beautiful, stunning, I told you. We need to go out more so you can look this great all the time,” Johnny assured her, his huge hand running over her waist and Yunha flushed a bit.

“If you looked stupid, would I be complaining?” Ten was barely comprehendible and also far past caring about social norms. He poked his finger right onto Yunha’s forehead, “I don’t complain about people who look like crap. Like Yuta. I don’t care about him.”

“Thanks,” Yuta grinned and took Ten’s cocktail, emptying it in one go.

Shit, that was one strong cocktail. No wonder he was slurring and swaying. Kun better be the one topping or there wasn’t going to be any action anymore tonight.

Yunha tried to uncurl a bit and Yuta resumed to checking her boobs out because they looked absolutely amazing in that dress, round and soft and plump and, why was Johnny’s hand suddenly in the way and “Ack, let go!”

“Where do you think you’re looking?” If Yuta was maybe acquaintances with the feeling of jealousy, Johnny was besties with it. Another reason why they would have never worked out in a million years even though Johnny had nice arms.

Yuta freed himself and pouted, “I was just appreciating the view, okay?”

“Listen, that’s my girlfriend, not Taeyong, and if you make her uncomfortable because you’re a horny monkey who can’t keep it in his pants, we’ll have a problem,” Johnny whispered and Yuta sighed and looked over to Yunha to apologise because he was a terrible person and it had shown again.

However, she was tugging her overprotective boyfriend out of Yuta’s face – Yuta loved being saved by cute girls.

“It’s fine, Oppa. If it’s worth looking?” she nibbled on her lip and it was really unfortunate she was taken but Johnny might break up with her and Yuta was always there for break-up sex (or any other type of very-very-uncommitted sex).

“Oh yes,” Yuta happily announced and Johnny threw him a deadly glare but Yuta knew he didn’t mean it, it was just his impaired perception of reality because he was in love.

So cute.

No one really knew when the show would start, so they just drank more. Johnny barked at guys daring to look at his girlfriend, who started to stand with more and more confidence the more it happened. The two might want to discuss what exactly Johnny should be playing white knight for her for. Or maybe it was a sort of courting situation. Who knew.

Not Yuta, as per usual.

Yuta also used the time to dance a bit. First with Ten but Kun’s burning gaze wasn’t the type of voyeurism he was into and Ten was absolutely wasted, which was exhausting. So, Yuta returned him to his boyfriend and found some willing strangers as the hour got later.

Finally, the ratty stage was taken by someone working for the club, doing a mic and light check.

Ten was busy avoiding to sober up, Kun watching him, and Lucas watching Kun. Johnny and Yunha had expressed no desire to get pushed around in case people ended up going nuts over Bambi-boy (a likely scenario in Yuta’s head).

Yuta wouldn’t let these lame-ass people stop him, so, he all but raced to get the perfect view of what surely would be a blessing for his eyes and ears. He found himself next to a girl with curly hazel hair, right in front of the stage. She had a sparkling sign that read *Mark is fully capable*.

“You a fan?” Yuta asked and gestured to her sign.

“No. I hate him. That’s why I’m here, in this gross club, at fuck o’clock in the night, talking to weird strangers when I could be at home, watching TVXQ’s newest reality show.” She snapped back and rolled her eyes.

“Nice.”

She rolled her eyes harder but held out her hand.

“Dongseok.”

“Yuta, my pleasure.”

“Please tell me you’re here to lust after Taeyong-Oppa and not hit on me?”

“Oh, I am,” Yuta sighed and looked up to where Bambi-boy would soon grace the stage.

“No way, really?” she looked surprised at that.

“Sorry? I mean, if you want, you have very pretty freckles?” Yuta tried but she looked entirely too young and innocent for him.

“No. No, please. Just, no. How do you know Taeyong?”

“Work. What about Mark? Are you chasing after him in hopes he finally realises he has feelings for you?”

She looked so offended, Yuta felt back for suggesting it. He knew all too well about f-words and the issues they entailed…

“N-n-no, oh my god, ew, he’s way too lame to have feelings for. Nevermind he has someone he likes. So.” She turned her head and her hair bounced. Those curls certainly had taken a while to get done, nevermind her subtle and sparkly make-up and carefully put-together outfit.

Yuta nudged her shoulder, “Seems like that someone didn’t come to cheer him on.”

“No, she didn’t,” Dongseok muttered under her breath and glanced at Yuta, “You say work but you look like you sell drugs. Taeyong said something about being a receptionist.”

“I don’t sell drugs anymore, sorry to disappoint. And he is. The best ever,” Yuta sighed and felt himself space out.

“So, basically, we’re both fucked because Mark’s an idiot and Taeyong’s a free spirit. Let’s open a club?”

“I’m not fucked, I’m _not_ the type for monogamy, believe me. But if you want tips on how to get into boys’ pants, I have some good pick-up lines.”

“I’m sure they’re terrible and I’m also sure you’re in just as much denial as I am. Oh, seems like the good man’s finally finished stumbling through his speech, I was about to throw a shoe.”

Yuta wondered about her words for another 0.5 second but came to the decision she was wrong. Then, he was too distracted to think because onto the stage came both his worst nightmare and wildest daydream incorporated in one Bambi-boy from hell.

The other one had to be Mark, in dark-washed, ripped jeans that hugged his thighs without being scandalous, a red belt in them, white t-shirt with some sort of print and topped off with an open leather jacket, which’s black swallowed the crappy stage lights. He looked like he was marching into an arena, so full of easy confidence without seeming arrogant, that Yuta spent an entire second to look at him because he had this aura to himself.

However, his eyes then got drawn to who looked like Taeyong, faintly, but not really because

Fuck

Who was this sexy man with the smouldering gaze and aloof attitude?

Taeyong’s pants were just as skinny as ever, slips of skin showing, the black long-sleeve he was in tight enough to allow Yuta to guess outlines of his piercings, silver glinting around his neck and wrists, all topped off with that faded red hair and shoes the same bright colour.

He let his eyes drag over the audience as if to all enslave them with just a gaze.

This wasn’t Bambi-boy, this was the big bad wolf and Yuta was all too willing to go on all fours for him.

“Good evening,” Mark opened and his voice was nice but when Taeyong repeated it, Yuta just wanted to throw himself on the stage.

He didn’t.

1% self-control.

Dongseok cheered and waved her sign and Mark threw her a small smile, but Taeyong also noticed her and his eyes caught on Yuta.

Fuck, could he crawl up to the stage to propose?

But then, the beat started and Yuta just slipped into a trance of near-black-out and more blue balls because, fuck, he should have known Taeyong would surprise him but he hadn't prepared and now he was paying.

Dearly.

Of course, that nasal Rockstar voice worked perfectly to spit some lines. They started with the usual confident and I’m on top of things, which was all great and fuck, Yuta was going to bottom so hard for Taeyong if he so much as asked. Unfortunately for Yuta’s balls and overall physical wellbeing, they then turned from that to having hard sex and Yuta was just not going to survive this.

It was rude, it was unasked for, and he was living for it.

Or, well, just holding on for dear life.

When they finished and bowed, Yuta realised he had gotten squeezed against the fence and Dongseok, but she seemed to use him as protection against people so it should be fine.

“Let’s go and tell them they did well,” Dongseok chirped and Yuta nodded faintly, still out of order because of Lee straight-from-hell Taeyong.

Luckily she was an expert at handling dumb boys and they got through the people who had resumed drunk-dancing and grinding.

Mark and Taeyong were found in the hallway between stage and bar and Yuta had forgotten all about the Korean language when Taeyong looked up at him, some sparkle reflecting on his smokey Bambi-eyes, a smile on his face where the expression of pure lust had been earlier.

“Hey, you came, I didn’t know you would,” Mark seemed delighted to find his not-love-interest and Dongseok slapped her sign over his head.

“Are you dumb? I always come you ungrateful heathen.”

Yuta was distracted by staring at Taeyong, who coyly blinked back.

“Did you enjoy it?” he chirped and slipped his hand over Yuta’s back as if he needed any touch to completely lose his mind. He was already doing that with just looking and hearing.

“Yeah. Pretty good. I wasn’t sure what to expect, but I guess it was more?” Smooth, flirty, confident, all those were things Yuta would like to be but wasn’t.

“Really? Oh, you’re Yuta, right?” Mark asked, eyes wide like a school boy’s and not like he had just rapped about going down on a person of undisclosed gender or letting them tie him up to whip him.

Yuta would _so_ tie Taeyong up to whip him. He would even consider letting Taeyong do so, but also not really because Yuta would never be such a pliant little thing as Taeyong had been when he had spanked his ass for an hour and then…

“That’s me.”

“Dope, Taeyong said you’d come, he never has guests.”

“Really?” Yuta couldn’t believe there wasn’t a queue of men (or women? Wait, was Taeyong gay? Okay, whatever, people then) to invite here?

“No. Come on, I’m full of energy, let’s have some more fun,” Taeyong chirped and tugged on Yuta’s arm, towards the dark area of the club.

“See you later, or tomorrow,” Mark waved and Dongseok gave Yuta a cool little wave to dismiss him. Had Yuta made friends with her or was he just barely better than the plebs they had been surrounded with?

So many questions, so few answers, this happened to him so often…

Time to muse over curly-haired and freckled school girls who woke protective instincts Yuta didn’t actually have was over because Taeyong pulled him into the crowd, towards where the bar was.

“_Did you really like it? I was so nervous! I wanted to do well,”_ he yelled over the music and Yuta made sure to tighten his hold and never let go because, fuck.

_“Are you kidding? You were the hottest thing I’ve ever put my eyes on up there and I considered climbing on stage to propose a blowjob at least ten times.”_

Taeyong giggled and hugged his arm tighter.

“_Thank you. I really love performing but I also want people to like me. Do you dance?”_

Yuta grabbed Taeyong and found a spot big enough to move comfortably.

_“Always, especially when pretty boys ask me.”_

The music was deafening and Taeyong had probably drunk or at least he was behaving as if he had, moving uninhibited and happily to the beat at first, but slowly closing the distance to allow Yuta to move against him, drag his hands over his sides, feel the sleek material of the tight, tight top he was wearing.

In the darkness of a club, it was easy to let loose and most other people would forget about the dumb rules of society and not pay two people grinding against each other much thought.

He had his hands on Taeyong, sneakily touching where the piercings sat in his nipples and made him so beautifully sensitive. Taeyong kept doing the same thing, riling Yuta up even more than he had already been from being put through watching the wet dream that Bambi-boy was.

However, he wasn’t sure if Taeyong actually wanted to fuck him, and not the other way around, from how he kept blinking up with these Bambi eyes and let Yuta take the lead how he liked to.

Yuta would be open to both.

Until Taeyong was stretched with his back against Yuta’s front, his ass cheekily pressing against where Yuta had long had to adjust himself in his pants from having grown hard. Taeyong took the hand that was currently on his hips and, without letting anyone else see, brought it down where the skinny-skinny jeans were moulded against the small curve of his butt, much deeper than was publicly accepted to touch out in the open (not like touching ass was all that acceptable, to begin with, but certainly not this low down between someone’s legs).

However, where his hole would be, Yuta felt a hard, round object.

Oh _fuck_.

That was a toy!

In Taeyong’s ass. Right in this club. _Right on that stage_.

Yuta was torn between A) angel choir and B) fucking Taeyong on the spot.

“Taeyong,” he heard himself growl and pulled Taeyong against himself by an arm around his waist.

“Hhhm?” Taeyong blinked up at him, Bambi eyes innocent.

Okay. Option B! OPTION B!

Yuta was not able to hold out another second. He had been hard but it had been fine to just subtly touch.

Knowing about this?

No way. He needed to see how it looked he needed to know why Taeyong was wearing a plug, how big it was, since when it had been there.

Taeyong stumbled along without protesting, but when Yuta was about to head outside, he took a sharp right into the bathroom.

_“Sound gets trapped in here,_” Taeyong whispered and Yuta slammed the door open because he had zero standards.

There was no one in here, at least not right now, and Yuta pushed Taeyong into the first stall, locking the door. Taeyong already had his pants opened when he turned again, the tip of his cock showing.

“_Yuta, will you please make me scream?”_ Taeyong blinked up at him and with his open pants it was such an absurdly sinful image, Yuta just yanked him closer and kissed these deadly lips.

It was a bit of shuffling and getting Taeyong’s pants on the hook so they’d not be nasty, but they clearly both had done this before.

Taeyong was against the stall’s wall and presented himself how he usually did, pushing his ass out so Yuta could see the big rhinestone on the base of his plug. It matched the ladder of piercings and Yuta didn’t hold back rubbing his hand up and down the expanse of skin, pushing against the toy to move it in Taeyong, making him gasp.

Cute.

So cute.

And such a tease.

This wasn’t a place to drag it out, though, and Yuta was a bit tipsy and also high on Taeyong, so, he just grabbed the base and pulled.

It was settled well and comfortably, so it took a moment until it budged and Taeyong’s rim stretched around the stainless steel.

“_When did you put that there?”_ Yuta rasped and very slowly let the thickest part pass, Taeyong gasping where he was bent over. Well, it was thick, much thicker than Yuta’s cock. He pushed it in a bit again and Taeyong keened.

_“When?”_

“E-earlier, fuck, Yuta, I need it to feel good on stage.”

Apparently, Japanese had left Taeyong’s brain, which was fine. Yuta let the toy slide out to the tip and pushed it back in, the ridiculous amounts of lube letting it slide easily. He really needed to see Taeyong on a dildo, like, soon.

“_Do you? How cute. Do you get yourself horny to rap about being a bad boy?”_

_“Yes,”_ Taeyong hissed and Yuta pulled the plug out, realising that there was so much lube it had started to ooze from Taeyong’s hole. He must have put that there as well.

_“Hm, you want me just like this, don’t you? You prepared yourself so well,_” Yuta had a condom in his pocket and found it with little trouble, opening it.

Taeyong sobbed and pushed his ass his direction. It looked like he had already taken at least one fuck from how loose he was and how the lube shone in the bathroom lighting. Yuta also needed to see that in the near future, if possible.

“_Yes, please.”_

Yuta wanted to see him and he also didn’t want to get fined, so, he rolled the latex on his length and grabbed Taeyong by his hips, turning him around. He took the hem of the skin-tight shirt and pulled it up, revealing the sparkling stones he loved so much.

“Bite it,” Yuta ordered, not a hint of patience left in him. Taeyong’s eyes were big and he opened his mouth, letting Yuta push the fabric between his teeth before biting down. It was two birds with one stone: Taeyong was shut up and his torso was bared for Yuta to worship.

Next, he pushed his hand under Taeyong’s left knee, pulling his leg up to his waist. Taeyong didn’t need to be ordered, he pushed himself off the ground and let Yuta hold him up and open, his legs settling around his hips to hold himself there, hands coming over his head to cling onto the stall walls’ upper edge.

Yuta let his cock slide down the ladder and watched Taeyong shudder and blink at him, silenced from his own clothing that was starting to turn darker where it was in his mouth.

His hole was shiny and sticky and Yuta just thrust into him in one push. He was tight and hot, as he always was, and threw his head back, pulling his shirt up further. The cry was muffled against his make-shift gag but still loud. Too loud. Nevermind the sound of skin slapping against skin as Yuta fucked into him again, setting a fast pace because he was literally in the worst place for this but a man had needs.

The sound of the music got louder when someone opened the door and Yuta saw Taeyong’s face flush, his screams choked off as if he was trying to hold them in.

Cute.

But Yuta bucked up into him hard and Taeyong was pushed up the wall a little from the force, the sounds all too telling.

And from how Taeyong pushed down against him, Yuta knew he did not mind having company at all. Just as little as Yuta did.

Taeyong looked at him, eyes shiny but pleading and Yuta grabbed his cock and started to jack him off in turn with his thrusts.

Once more, the door was opened and Yuta tried to listen if anyone was hearing them but it was impossible to focus on anything other than Taeyong whining against his clothes and sinking down on his cock, again and again, gravity helping Yuta push into that good spot in him.

However, when he heard the tell-tale sound of someone getting themselves off down the stalls, Yuta could focus on reality for just a second and he saw Taeyong do the same, starting to stop muffling his screams but letting them out as much as he could, pushing his hips down faster.

Yuta had to re-adjust his grip to hold onto him. When he had a good angle he just pounded into Taeyong. Fuck, this was so perfect, Yuta was losing his mind as he chased his high that he felt building in his gut from the friction getting almost too much as Taeyong tightened around him more and more.

He was so beautiful with the jewellery in his torso sparkling and his cries muffled but so, so desperate as he moved against Yuta was much as he could while clinging on for dear life.

Yuta was close, so close, and he just let his thrusts grow rougher and Taeyong looked absolutely wrecked. His shirt slipping free and allowing him to cry out how he wanted to while Yuta brought him to completion, both their orgasms breaking at the same moment, screams and moans mixing.

Yuta’s arms felt like jelly and Taeyong’s knees buckled when he was set down, his entire ass messy with the lube that had gotten everywhere from Yuta fucking him.

But he just held onto Yuta and spread his legs, pushing the plug, that had been resting in the pocket of Yuta’s jeans and probably shouldn’t go into any openings but Taeyong seemed deaf to reasonable hygiene concerns, back into himself with a whimper.

It was fucking hot even if it was a bladder infection, or more, waiting to happen.

Yuta tied the condom and threw it into the bin, then picked some paper up to still clean Taeyong a little, who clung to him, clearly overwhelmed and twitching around his thick plug.

“Little masochist,” Yuta whispered and Taeyong whined and blinked up at him, so, Yuta kissed his pain-loving Bambi-boy.

He heard the door of the guy who had just jacked off to them slam and steps running down the hallway of the stalls.

Taeyong sucked on his tongue and Yuta wondered if they should maybe find an audience to watch again next time. Actually watch.

Getting Taeyong back into his skinny-skinny jeans was as difficult as expected and he was wobbly on his legs but unwilling to pull the plug out when Yuta suggested it.

Well, he wasn’t going to deny his Bambi-boy some little overstimulation.

“We were wondering where you had gone,” Kun chirped, his completely sloshed boyfriend clinging to his arm and staring at the ‘pretty lights’ in awe.

“Sorry. Urgent business,” Yuta yelled back over the music.

Taeyong was limping, his shirt had a white stain and a wet patch. Kun smiled serenely and Ten tried to touch his ass but Kun easily had him under control and kept himself decent.

Too bad. Their sex-life was something Yuta was most curious about.

“Where did the lovebirds go?” Yuta instead asked while Taeyong tried to find a way to comfortably stand but he couldn’t, not with the plug opening him after just cumming. Yuta snuck his hand down and pressed against the base, making Taeyong double over and gasp.

Kun batted Ten’s hands away and scanned the room, that he surely had been observing for possible danger the entire time but just lost track of for a few seconds of focussing on Yuta.

“Over there,” Yuta followed his nod and saw Johnny twirl Yunha around the much emptier dancefloor.

“Cute, I’ll throw up,” Yuta grunted.

Taeyong leaned against him heavily and pressed his chin into his shoulder.

_“But aren’t I cute, too? You like me, don’t you?”_

Haha.

Ha.

Yuta felt faint because his heart was racing and oh dear god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there will be more dom/sub, someone will get tied up, and there’ll also be sex toys. If you don’t like that, skip when they get down to business to the line I put in (it’s pretty low down)
> 
> Btw. Jaehyun = Yunoh => Yunha, Haechan = Donghyuck => Dongseok ^^

Yuta had expected Taeyong to take badly to him telling him he liked his body.

That usually sent the boys, rightfully, running.

He hadn’t.

But, apparently, it instead meant that Taeyong was now going to make _his_ life hell because he was behind the reception desk on Tuesday in skinny-skinny jeans and skinny-skinny shirt, all topped off with a fucking _collar_ – a thick, leather collar, buckled in the front and looking like Yuta was still dreaming and fantasising about Taeyong.

His hair was now white, which Yuta didn’t know how he did that without it falling out, a perfect contrast to the black of his clothes.

He looked like an angel (exactly from his hair to his sharp jaw, Yuta wasn’t going to talk about anything below that point) and he smiled like one, too.

“Did you watch the trailer for the new season of Sailor Moon Crystal or no longer Crystal yesterday? Oh my god, it looks so much better, aah!” Taeyong squeaked and jumped in his place, eyes shiny.

Fuck.

“I didn’t yet.”

Why was Yuta here early again? He was never early and now Taeyong was squeaking with his low voice and bouncing around like the adorable Bambi he was and wasn’t at the same time.

Wouldn’t it have been so much easier had he gone screaming when Yuta had reduced him to his body even though that had been a lie?

Why did Taeyong seem to not mind, why did he continue this theme of the puppy, bear, kitten, and fawn throughout the parlour, making it look like this was some sort of beauty and not tattoo and body mod place, why did he watch Yuta’s porn videos taken between their hook-ups, why did he send Yuta absolutely drop-dead gorgeous and immediate jack-off-session-inducing nudes between cute comic strips, why did he rap about wanting to be put into his place, why could Yuta’s heart not remember the lessons it had learnt the second Taeyong beamed at him.

“Oh, let me show you, let me show you, do you have three minutes?”

Yuta had three minutes. Because he had been ten early to see Taeyong.

On Wednesday, Taeyong’s collar was red.

Yuta tugged on it and Taeyong blinked up at him.

Yuta tugged harder. Taeyong moaned.

They were interrupted by a boy that looked completely high on god knew what, stumbling into the room and pushing a questionable package over the desk. Yuta was going to text Jisung to kept his delivery boys sober and had him wait on the sofa for two hours before paying him.

He also fucked the cute customer, who had come into the parlour five minutes before closing, kept asking about pierced dicks, and jumped Yuta’s invitation to see for himself if he wanted.

Not in the studio, of course.

Hygiene restrictions.

But in a way that let Taeyong know what he’d be doing.

Too bad Taeyong looked like he was close to asking to join instead of hurt and jealousy playing in his eyes.

Why?

On Thursday, Taeyong’s shirt was see-through.

Yuta was not going to survive this.

“Oh my god,” Taeyong’s fingers dug into his lower arm as if that wasn’t Yuta’s line and had been all day since arriving here and laying eyes upon Taeyong in this outfit, “Is that Moon Taeil, oh my god,” his voice was just a breath. Not in the sexy but in the cute way and his Bambi-eyes were gigantic.

Yuta smiled at Johnny’s regular, who eyed Taeyong with amusement.

“Good evening, is Johnny still busy?”

“I think so, you know his time management.”

“I do, after some years.”

Taeyong was hyperventilating and Yuta felt the need to do something about it, at the very least let Taeil know about his existence and name.

“This is our new receptionist. His name’s Taeyong,” he introduced. He wasn’t friends with Taeil or anything but they were acquaintances and Taeil had his ears done by Yuta, so.

“Nice to meet you, Taeyong. Are you okay? You look a bit pale.”

Taeyong did look a bit pale and dropped into another bow but Yuta was quick enough to slide his hand between desk and Bambi-head, so that was what he hit.

“Y-yes, thank you, I’m perfectly fine, it’s nice to meet you,” Taeyong stuttered, “I’m very honoured,” he added and then blushed deeper.

Taeil chuckled.

“Don’t be, I’m just a customer.”

Taeyong looked ready to faint.

“B-but you’re a legend and world-class star,” he whispered and Taeil laughed awkwardly, scratching his neck.

“Ah, am I?”

“Yes,” Taeyong assured him. Wasn’t he the cutest?

“Well, thank you?”

“No, thank you!”

Taeil laughed again, “The last receptionist wasn’t this cute.”

“No, not as,” Yuta shook his head and Taeyong flailed.

“But he also didn’t have his nipples pierced and wore see-through clothes, so I’m just a little confused here.”

Yuta nodded in deep understanding. The last receptionist had quit after Yuta had eaten her out, fingered her, fucked her, and licked her once more before they had both passed out. The one before, too, though that had been a guy and those weren’t as easy to get to orgasm more than twice in an evening.

It had been a pattern only now broken by the most perfect and adorable, yet wicked, of them all.

Taeyong looked himself down, then shrugged.

“I can be anything you want.” Yuta wondered if Taeyong could top because he had serious doubts he ever did that, being the spoilt little flexible thing he was.

“Is that an invitation? You’re bold,” Taeil laughed and Taeyong leaned over the counter expectantly. Yuta let himself watch his ass for 0.5 seconds. It was such a cute ass. “Sorry, I’m contractually forbidden from looking at boys twice.”

“Aw,” Taeyong pouted and nodded while Yuta subtly grabbed his thigh under the desk. If Taeil wouldn’t, Yuta was going to ask him if he wanted to fuck the second Taeil was gone. It’d fuck his sleep schedule up further but whatever. Actually, why hadn’t he suggested this two days ago already?

Oh, right, because of these inconvenient f-words that always grew so stronger when he got too much of Taeyong.

Well, today would be fine.

Hopefully.

“Taeillie!” Johnny boomed and Taeyong’s attention returned from world-class singers to Yuta. Taeil was right. He was confusing.

And Yuta loved it.

Nooooooo stop, oh god.

“Are you free tonight?” Taeyong purred and pushed Yuta’s hand up his thigh just below where the desk ended and would reveal they were doing not-safe-for-work things at work.

“Well…”

“Please? I’ll wear a fish-net top tomorrow if you say no,” Taeyong whispered.

“Blackmail?”

“If it works?”

“Always, Bambi-boy,” Yuta squeezed his thigh, then realised he had said that out loud.

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

But Taeyong just smiled so happily and there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks that hardly ever came during the day, so, Yuta just pretended he hadn't just used an endearment out loud and like his heart wasn’t racing.

It was just casual.

“Yuta,” Taeyong’s voice was so beautiful and rasped nasally as Yuta pushed his leg between his, grinding up and making him tremble against the door of his room, “P-please, you like my body and I like yours, please, why did you make me wait for so long?”

“You waited for four days and are this impatient?” Yuta cooed and Taeyong whined desperately, pushing himself down on his thigh.

“Yes, yes, fuck, I was hinting at it so much but you ignored Tyongie,” he blinked up with a pout.

“Seems like you need lessons in patience,” Yuta purred, “I’m a busy man.”

Taeyong wiggled his hips, “No, don’t wanna, you have to pay Tyongie more attention!”

Yuta felt very light-headed but also a liiiiittle panicked.

“But there’s so many pretty people in the world to fuck,” if Taeyong was going to leave, so be it, he could cry and jack off, it’d be totally fine.

Too bad Taeyong didn’t slap Yuta in anger and march off to let him finally have his long-overdue mental break-down and heartbreak, he had totally brought upon himself and deserved no pity for.

Instead, he rolled his hips and moaned before whining:

“But you called me Bambi-boy,” of course, he hadn’t forgotten that just because Yuta had hoped he had.

Fuck.

Fuck, he couldn’t deal with Taeyong saying this and making it sound both like the cutest and the dirtiest name in the world to think of.

“Yes, I did because you are,” Yuta pushed up against Taeyong again. Fuck, he really wanted to keep him forever.

“Yeah?” Taeyong bucked against him and pulled on Yuta’s to get himself closer to him, their dicks aligning were they were the only thing bare between them, “So, Bambi-boys deserve attention,” Taeyong concluded and kissed him.

And he did, but Yuta was already feeling this stupid l-word again and that was why he had to dose Taeyong like he was venom and Yuta trying to grow immune to him.

“Mm, no.” Yuta decided and Taeyong whined stubbornly, “Actually, I feel like Bambi-boy”, why couldn’t he stop saying it, oh god, “deserves to learn what waiting means. I’ve been thinking about how cute you’d look on that pink dildo I have.”

“Y-yeah?” Taeyong licked his lips and stilled.

“It can vibrate,” Yuta purred because he absolutely thought Taeyong fit that little thing perfectly.

“Oh,” Taeyong’s face flushed a little and he looked like he, too, thought he fit it.

Perfect.

“But…” Yuta teased and Taeyong’s eyes darkened and his face flushed deeper at just the prospect of getting more, so, Yuta kissed him to drag it out. Taeyong was so cute in how he submissively licked back against him but allowed Yuta free reign.

Oh, he had so many great ideas and he hoped Taeyong wasn’t going to say no.

“Because you need to learn patience, I think we’ll have some little helper to keep you on that vibrator for as long as I want you to be there.” Yuta pulled back and Taeyong tried to follow immediately, glued to him like a good boy.

“Yes, please, sir, will you tie Bambi up?”

Fuck, he had made a terrible mistake with this, ‘Tyongie’ was much easier to handle a nickname. Because it had been chosen by Taeyong or maybe someone else.

This one was Yuta deciding what his Bambi-boy was to answer to. He was in charge of even his name and Yuta lived for being in the role of the master.

It was such a turn-on, as if he wasn’t already on the brink of insanity with Taeyong in touching range…

“Yes, I will,” Yuta wanted to see where this could go. He had planned to deny Taeyong until he was crazy and see what his reaction to that would be, but knowing that Taeyong wanted to get tied up made him want to pull out the ropes and use the ancient art to completely rendering him immobile, his cute cock squeezed red and unable to even push out cum.

Well, Yuta didn’t know where his rope was and he had definitely forgotten a few of the knots and stuff, so he’d have to read up first, but maybe next time.

Instead, he found the spread bar and handcuffs while Taeyong kept himself attached to his side, littering small kisses to his nape and, fuck, this was so nice and perfect… why was Yuta such a bad person?

No, stop, he was, he was irredeemable and didn’t deserve f-words for Bambi-boys.

“May Bambi strip for you, sir?” Taeyong rasped when everything was on the bed, ready to go. Yuta flopped down and gestured for him to take the stage.

He hadn’t expected Taeyong to actually but he did.

Why had he blushed when he had said it was either receptionist or stripping?

Because Taeyong was not blushing but staring right into Yuta’s poor soul, which, by the way, was still on the market for him to buy at the low-low price of please just one orgasm induced by this devilish boy a day. He swayed his hips to a non-existent beat and slowly, slowly pulled that cursed top over his head, the light catching on his piercings and…

“Oh, you changed them?” Yuta asked because the stones, that had been clear until now, were rose now. The change was hardly noticeable, not at all through the layer of mesh.

“Yes, for you, sir,” Taeyong straddled Yuta and kept moving his hips against him, pushing their cocks against each other just a bit before pulling away again and letting his shirt drop to the floor, “They’re more sensitive when I just changed them,” Taeyong purred softly and Yuta had already hoped to find out they were because it was the same for himself.

“But where would the patience be if I just gave my Bambi-boy his reward while he’s still working for it, hm?” Yuta chided and Taeyong rolled his hips against Yuta.

“Maybe Bambi doesn’t like to be patient?” Taeyong complained. Yuta reached down and squeezed his dick just a bit too hard, so Taeyong jerked away with a whimper.

“You have to be and realise the world doesn’t revolve about one pretty boy,” Yuta warned.

“Will sir still tie Bambi up?” Taeyong whined, looking set on making Yuta realise that there _was_ just one pretty boy in the world.

Well, maybe Yuta should take his time because this seemed to develop a direction that he could not handle and didn’t want to handle and he couldn’t hurt his Bambi-boy emotionally but he might have to if it meant to keep his safe from bigger hurt later.

Nevermind he, contrary to popular belief and pleasure in being just a bit sadistic, did have a heart, too.

“Yes and you will get that dildo in your cute ass to learn patience, as I promised,” Yuta whispered. Apparently spurred on, Taeyong scrambled back to his legs, turning around to strip his pants off with his ass pushed out and towards Yuta, showing his perfectly shaved hole, pink and cute, and the row of bars down his perineum.

Too bad, Yuta would have liked to see how Taeyong would handle getting pierced and continue this beautiful path up his cock. Yelp, he was spoiling his own mood now. Shoo, off, away you go, f-words, only horniness was welcome here.

Taeyong slowly straightened and looked over his shoulder, white hair framing his beautiful face to look angelic.

“Come here, Bambi-boy,” Yuta patted the bed and Taeyong hurried to obey, stretching himself over the mattress with his back arched and legs pushed open, looking like Yuta’s wettest daydream.

Fuck, why was he getting emotional here, no, no, no, he couldn’t do this, no f-words, begone!

“Do I look pretty, sir?” Taeyong purred and Yuta let his hand travel up his chest because, yes, Taeyong was pretty, extremely pretty, possibly the prettiest.

“You do,” Taeyong preened and leaned into Yuta’s hand on his cheek, “You’ll look even better jerking on the cuffs, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” Taeyong breathed, eyes shiny at the prospect.

Yuta pulled them over the sheets from where he had thrown them and the metal chains clinked merrily. Taeyong’s eyes never left Yuta’s face, a slightly lost expression already in them where he had been much harder to break the first time. It became easier and more comfortable when you did this more. There was trust to build up more on, body language became translatable, and little secret preferences were no longer secrets.

Too bad it’d be over soon.

Anyway, back to happy horniness he went.

The pink fur looked scandalously good on Taeyong, the closing mechanism clicking loudly as Yuta adjusted it until there was just enough wiggle room without Taeyong getting free even if he really tried. He quickly closed the other one on one fo the bars of his bed, testing if it held, but it did.

When he looked back down, Taeyong’s tongue was showing a little, which seemed to be an indicator if Yuta concluded that right.

He tugged on it and Taeyong moaned, voice still deep and nasal.

“Does my Bambi-boy like it so much to be tied up for me, hm?”

“Yes,” Taeyong whispered in deep awe and Yuta took a moment to brush his fingers against Taeyong’s lips, then pushing them into the wet warmth. Taeyong was so eager to lick against him, he made such cute and happy noises, Yuta tried so hard to commit it all to memory because it wouldn’t get much better.

He pulled them back out and wiped them on the sheets, Taeyong’s eyes still hyper-focussed on him.

“Give paw,” Yuta held out a hand and Taeyong almost slapped his own into Yuta’s.

God, he was so precious.

“Good boy,” Yuta wondered if Taeyong would be up for pet-play, but he probably would be.

Ah, well, missed chance. Too bad.

The cuff clicked into place and Taeyong tried so hard to push his ass more into the bed to make himself look better than any painting from the most talented artist could be. Yuta took his time to drag his eyes over his unblemished skin, the sparkling stones resting in it, his pink cock with precum beaded on the tip, his soft thighs spread and inviting.

“Pretty,” he whispered and Taeyong hummed, spreading his thighs wider, “You want your bar, Bambi-boy?”

“Yes, please, sir,” and who was Yuta to make him wait longer before even getting started with his lesson?

The cuffs were closed with buckles, similar to the one on Taeyong’s collar, that was now on the floor with his clothing.

Taeyong would look amazing with a collar as a sign of ownership.

No, bad brain, stop it, no, stop!

“Try closing your legs for me, will you?” Yuta chirped to see if it’d hold because he didn’t like pulling it too tight. He wasn’t a fan of that unless it was with rope where he knew what he was doing and which consequences would result from it.

Taeyong did as asked but didn’t get far, his ankles fixed to the metal bar to keep them in place.

“Beautiful,” Yuta stroked over the row of piercings and up Taeyong’s dick, that twitched under his finger.

“Thank you, sir,” Taeyong croaked and blinked at him.

He was so cute, so, so cute.

And he deserved to be the only one if he wanted that.

But Yuta couldn’t just have one pretty boy, he had shown that time and time again.

The vibrator hummed when Yuta turned it on and Taeyong’s tongue pushed from his lips, showing just a big, eyes wide and full of expectancy.

“When did my Bambi-boy last finger himself?” Yuta asked while rolling on a condom and then pouring lube on the pink surface, coating it well. It was relatively thin, but it couldn’t only vibrate, the upper half could also move, so he was sure it would be enough for Taeyong. It had never failed Yuta, including in his own ass.

“In the morning,” Taeyong whispered back. Morning meant noon, so, it hadn’t been long.

“Horny little thing, aren’t you?”

“S-sorry, sir. Bambi wanted to have your cock but you didn’t give it to him,” Taeyong whined pitifully like this was the worst tragedy he had ever faced.

Cute. So cute.

“And now you’ll still not get it, so sad,” Yuta wanted to have Taeyong’s devious mouth on him if this was the last time. He had a wonderful, perfect ass, but he had an even more perfect mouth and finding someone who did it as Taeyong was very hard.

Taeyong whined and tried to wiggle around to show his unhappiness but he couldn’t get anywhere from how restricted he was.

Yuta slapped him over the inside of his thigh and Taeyong yelped and stilled, eyes wide in surprise.

“Be a good boy.”

Yuta rubbed his fingers over Taeyong’s ass, but he was as loose as he always was and Yuta didn’t bother using them, instead going right for the toy around which Taeyong’s rim stretched beautifully, the pink making his skin look even prettier.

The vibrations were on the lowest level but Taeyong’s thighs jerked and he tried to close them immediately, the chains jingling and holding him open.

“I said to be patient,” Yuta tutted and kept pushing the dildo into him deeper, watching carefully how the skin looked and how much resistance there was. But there wasn’t any, only Taeyong trying to squeeze his thighs together and pulling on his cuffs, small cries filling the room because he was always so beautifully loud.

Yuta looked up and saw Taeyong’s eyes screwed closed, sweat already shining on his skin, his arms flexed because he was trying to get free but never would. With his white hair he, more than ever, looked like an angel.

An angel on a pink dildo and chained to the bed.

Whatever.

“It must be so much for my Bambi-boy but look how easily you took that entire toy, such a good boy,” Yuta cooed and let go of the base, watching how Taeyong pushed it right back out from how he clenched down on it desperately. Taeyong didn’t reply but it was fine, he was preoccupied and Yuta let him rid himself of the vibrator until only the slim tip was still inside, then he pushed it right back up and Taeyong’s toes curled up, his back lifting off the bed.

Taeyong’s cry was beautiful, so full of raw lust, and his dick twitched on his stomach, more cum leaking from it.

Yuta stroked a soft finger over it while he let Taeyong push the dildo out once more and his gasps became more hurried and desperate already.

So cute.

“Such a good boy,” Yuta used more force and the dildo lodged itself back into place, deep in Taeyong’s ass, making him scream and rattled on the chains.

Yuta held it there and found the remote with the hand that had been slowly pumping Taeyong’s cock, upping the intensity. The whirring became a bit louder and Taeyong sounded like his soul had left his body.

Absolutely perfect.

Yuta had to push the heel of his hand onto his own dick and take the edge off because it hurt so much in need at hearing Taeyong scream and moan like this.

He started fucking him on the toy, watching Taeyong squirm and struggle on the restraints how Yuta loved to see it.

But when his screams started to break off, Yuta just pulled it out, its sound now loud in the room, no body around it dampening it.

“No, no, no,” Taeyong tried to clench on air, he tried to give himself friction on his cock by closing his legs as much as possible. Yuta pulled his ankles down by the bar to forbid that as well. He didn’t get anywhere, just jerked on the bed, his orgasm crumbling.

“You were so pliant last time I denied you on my cock,” Yuta used the vibrator to tease against the inside of Taeyong’s thigh, watching his muscles tremble.

“Sir, please, please,” Taeyong stuttered, managing to open his teary eyes but Yuta just smiled down at him and watched his chest rise and fall.

Only when Taeyong had cooled down, stopped begging, and was just staring at Yuta like he was the saddest Bambi in the entire world, did Yuta let go of his spread-bar and let the dildo move from against Taeyong’s shivering thigh to his hole, which immediately fluttered and opened effortlessly to push it back inside.

Taeyong keened and Yuta turned on the motion, watching how Taeyong’s eyes flew open and he tried to curl up but couldn’t from being tied down, his stomach clenching as the toy pressed into all the sensitive spot inside him.

His mouth was open to cry but no sound came out.

Yuta gave the dildo a small wiggle in and out and Taeyong screamed, throwing his body back from where he had tried to curl up just a second before.

“Sir,” his voice broke and Yuta really loved how ridiculously well Taeyong responded to any touch.

He was so perfect.

So wonderful.

Yuta brought a hand up and dragged it over his piercing, feeling the skin warmer than usual.

“Sir, close,”

Immediately, Yuta had the dildo pulled out and let go of Taeyong’s nipple. It twisted in the air, looking quite funny, and Taeyong wailed on the bed, demanding to get his orgasm like he was throwing a tantrum.

Yuta turned the dildo off and got up. He wanted to slap Taeyong for it, spank him, better, whip him for being so disobedient.

Today wasn’t the day. The day would, unfortunately, never be but that was fine.

He just let Taeyong writhe on the bed, trying to get himself off but completely helpless in his cuffs and on the bar as Yuta easily held it down to deny any sort of friction he might be able to give himself.

That was enough punishment in itself.

Yuta reached into his own pants and lazily started stroking his dick, watching Taeyong slowly calm down, eyes on him again, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Sir, Bambi needs you, please.”

“Ah, I said to be patient,” Yuta tutted and Taeyong angrily huffed.

“Don’t wanna!”

Cute. Yuta pressed his finger against the underside of his dick and stroked where the skin was ridiculously sensitive after healing his piercing. Taeyong watched and Yuta imagined how he’d choke again, later.

“Say you will be or I’ll let you wait until you’re soft and tight to start all over.”

“No!” Taeyong jerked on his cuffs, more angry tears rolling.

Wasn’t he cute?

But disobedient.

Yuta pushed his dick back into his jeans and left the room, standing at an angle how Taeyong wouldn’t see him but he could see Taeyong, just to make sure he was safe because he wouldn’t be able to move.

It took six minutes and five seconds.

Four minutes and five seconds of Taeyong being stubborn and whining, the sound of the chains like music to Yuta’s sadistic ears while he watched Taeyong try everything he could think of only to come.

Until he realised his only option was to trust Yuta and obey him.

Then, the thin call of “Sir, please, Bambi will be patient,” came and his voice was so wrecked and sad, Yuta only waited for two seconds before returning to the room.

Taeyong sniffed and new tears rolled down his cheeks. Not angry but sad and desperate. Like a good boy. He had his knees pushed open to present himself but Yuta let him.

The dildo was still on the mattress and Yuta stripped the condom to replace it before lubing it back up.

“You’ll be a good boy for me and not be a little brat but patient?” Yuta purred. Taeyong nodded and sniffed wetly, “There, that’s not so hard,” Yuta didn’t turn the vibrator on, just slowly sunk it back into Taeyong, who was so obviously desperate for penetration and took it beautifully.

Yuta stroked over his cock and watched the bead of precum grow as he slowly moved in and out and Taeyong just moaned softly, holding perfectly still.

“Good boy, now you can have your vibrator again,” Yuta whispered and turned it up to level three.

Taeyong jerked away before he realised and pushed himself down again, sobs turning into moans and Yuta just moved a tiny bit to help Taeyong while letting him work for it.

He turned the motion back on and Taeyong tried so hard to get himself his high without Yuta noticing but he did and he, once more, pulled the dildo out and his hand back, letting Taeyong buck up into the air and whine in his throat.

But he didn’t act out, he just silently suffered.

“There you go, good boy.”

Yuta repeated it. Once, twice, three times, each time Taeyong was able to hold still better, each time he looked more wrecked with his hair growing sweaty and messy, his muscled spasming for longer.

When Yuta resumed fucking him on the toy again, his tongue started peeking out and his moans hitched, voice growing lighter as his eyes lost focus the closer to his high he got.

When Yuta denied him, he just clenched his teeth and pulled on his cuffs, holding himself still and open.

“Such a good boy,” Yuta graced a hand over Taeyong’s heaving chest.

His gaze was glassy now, but he stared at Yuta with this helpless expression that he fit so beautifully.

“Thank you, sir,” was all Taeyong whispered and Yuta didn’t wait for long until pushing back into him, once more teasing him to the point of his body starting to tighten, only to pull away before the high.

“Thank you, sir,” Taeyong’s voice broke and tears ran down his cheeks. His body was limp now, just twitching from being denied the high that had been so close.

So cute.

So obedient.

So pliant.

Yuta upped the vibrations and Taeyong was so out of it he slurred his words and Yuta loved to see him so good for him, but he denied him again because Taeyong was so pretty crying and thanking him for hurting him.

He really had wanted to have Taeyong suck his dick one last time but he didn’t think him in the condition. Yuta wouldn’t have expected this in his wildest fantasy.

It was perfect.

Taeyong was perfect, crying and trembling while staring at Yuta like he had forgotten there was a world around himself.

As much as Yuta’s own cock ached at the image, he enjoyed it too much to have it end quite yet, instead, he let Taeyong cool off until his dick stopped jerking in the puddle of pre-cum and his thighs stopped shaking. Yuta ran a finger over Taeyong’s tear-stained cheek, caressing it carefully.

“Such a good boy,”

Taeyong whimpered.

“Does Bambi-boy want my cock to come on as a reward for being patient?”

Taeyong sobbed so beautifully, looking so wrecked and glowing with his white hair sticky and messy, the “Y-yes, sir,” was barely recognisable because Taeyong forgot he still had his cute pink tongue poked out.

He deserved a reward so much for letting Yuta hurt him and crying for him.

Yuta unfastened the spread bar because it’d be in the way, and Taeyong held his legs open for him all by himself as he watched Yuta’s while he prepared his cock and lined up, completely lost in his head.

So perfect.

Yuta was gentle as he pushed into him, slowly opening him on a bigger girth even though Taeyong had no trouble taking him.

It was peffect.

Yuta moaned and leaned down, kissing Taeyong as he started rolling his hips and Taeyong just reacted to him, didn’t try to push or take control, he was just perfectly submissive, moaning against Yuta.

It was hard to hold back and Yuta didn’t want to torture Taeyong much more, so he just picked up the pace, angling up and stroking his free hand over Taeyong’s dick until he felt it twitch and his body tighten. Instead of pulling away, he kept going exactly how he had, a gentle, nice pace, until Taeyong finally came, a small and high whimper ripping from him as he shivered and trembled and kept coming and coming while Yuta fucked him through it, his own high getting triggered from Taeyong clenching down rhythmically.

Again, Yuta had to hurry to find the keys to the cuffs, freeing Taeyong and quickly taking off his shirt because he looked like he’d come down badly if he was left alone for a second longer. Yuta worried if he ever had. If someone had sent him to this state and then not immediately taken care of him, cuddling his soft and beautiful body how he did right now, gently petting over his over-bleached hair while whispering small praises.

Fuck, it was so hard to imagine having to let him go and Yuta pulled him even closer as Taeyong came back to himself and hummed softly against his chest like a purring cat, pushing his head against Yuta’s hand harder where he was massaging his scalp.

“You’re so cute, so, so cute,” Yuta whispered and gently kissed under Taeyong’s ear, down over his sharp jaw.

“Thank you,” Taeyong rasped and tipped his head back to Yuta could go down the column of his neck.

“Like, seriously, you need only pink toys, it’s the perfect colour for your skin.”

“Hm, you think so? I have pink. Among others.” Taeyong’s voice had clearly taken a toll but it was deep and nasal again, even though tired. From how tightly he was still clinging to Yuta, he needed a bit longer before sleep would be an option though.

Yuta went down further, over his collar bone, and Taeyong sighed so happily, it was perfect. Yuta pulled away and looked back up, pushing hair from Taeyong’s face.

“The rose looks so beautiful. You are so beautiful,” Yuta whispered and Taeyong giggled softly.

Cute.

Fuck.

Yuta wanted to keep him forever.

“You didn’t even use it much, though.” Taeyong pouted and Yuta gently kissed those lips.

“Sorry.”

Because he was. For everything.

_____________________________________

Yuta hadn't wanted to break the conversation when Taeyong was sleepy and tired and worn out.

Instead, they had gone to sleep and Yuta was the first to wake today, feeling like he was breaking up with his ex all over.

Damn, why, his dumb brain!

Taeyong was sticky and so was Yuta, but not even nearly as badly, and the cuffs were still on the headboard.

He ignored it and just held Taeyong for as long as he still could while the other slumbered peacefully.

At 11, while Yuta was currently doing his weekly jewellery shopping on his phone so he could keep cuddling, Taeyong started stirring.

Damn.

“Hrng?” was the cutest and deepest noise Yuta had ever heard. Taeyong started to stretch his arms over his head and his spine popped before he opened his eyes just a little bit and looked around, finding Yuta and his curtain of hobo-hair.

Then, a beautiful smile spread over Taeyong’s face and the angel choir greeted Yuta. Curse them.

“Morning,” Taeyong’s voice was hoarse but he had screamed so much last night, it wasn’t a surprise.

“Morning,” Yuta returned and put his phone away.

Better do this now, right?

But no, Taeyong leaned in and kissed him good-morning (at 11. Okay. Whatever) instead and Yuta’s dumb brain decided to kiss back because he was beautiful and cute and deserved the world.

Aka not Yuta’s cheating ass.

“I slept so well.” Taeyong purred and nuzzled into the pillow, “You have a really calming presence.”

“Thanks?”

“Hm,” Taeyong nodded happily, then looked up at Yuta, “So, uh, I wanted to ask this: do you want to go on a date? Because if I sleep with the same guy five times, I ask because that means it might work. This sounds like it happens all the time. It hasn't. Just once. And now. Because I really, really like you. Could-become-love-like you.”

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh fuck.

Taeyong kept looking at Yuta and he seemed to expect an answer (wow, shocking) and now the time to stall was really up and Yuta could already feel his mental break-down rolling up, which was just great, but he managed not to lie and agree when he knew it’d end terribly.

“Sorry, Taeyong… I’m afraid no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie.
> 
> Also, I’ll be gone over the weekend and not sure if I can update this without my family noticing. 
> 
> If you have suggestions (prompts and stuff) for this AU, I’d love to hear them bc I’d like to write more in it but I don’t have much inspiration rn. I can’t promise I’ll actually be able to write off them but I’d love to hear from you <3
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


	7. Chapter 7

“No?” Taeyong blinked at him and Yuta wanted to cry.

Fuck, he wanted to go on 12098943 dates with Taeyong, shit, how had this happened?

“Listen, let me explain?” Yuta softly tried because Taeyong looked rather devastated.

“Okay,” Taeyong nodded and propped himself up on his elbow.

“I… don’t do relationships.”

Wow, great explanation 10 out of 10, such detail, such finesse. Applause, someone, hand him the literature Nobel prize.

“Hm. Why?” Taeyong reached out and pushed Yuta’s hair out of his face, letting his fingers drag through the long strands.

Right.

Here came the fun part where Yuta got to confess about being a bad person and overall disappointment as a human.

Great.

“I have a very bad tendency of cheating and no one deserves that.” Yuta softly explained and looked away.

It was what it was, he liked pretty people.

“Ah. But you do like me?”

Fuck.

FUCK!

“Yeah, kinda, accidentally happened. You’re really wonderful,” Yuta admitted and glanced at his perfect Bambi-boy, who was still threading his fingers through Yuta’s hair.

“Thank you,” Taeyong sounded so happy about that, “So, about the cheating, how did that happen?”

Yuta sighed and buried his face.

He wanted to block it off, he wanted to say Taeyong better leave but he was still petting his head and tugging on his hair just a tiny bit, not in a way that hurt but felt good, but just felt good and affectionate, and his voice was hoarse from last night but so familiar and comfortable, often turning into adorable yips when he talked about anime or stickers or something small and exciting, just as versatile and unique as Taeyong in his good boy sweaters and bad boy skinny jeans and sweet lollipops mixing with pierced perineum.

Yuta couldn’t send him away without explaining when he asked.

“I just… I didn’t like Hansol any less it was just that he wasn’t there and this girl was and she was so cute and just for the night… I didn’t think it’d be too bad because it didn’t mean much to me, it was just fun. It’s always like that. Most people are just for one night, hardly anyone is worth two.” Or five. Well, it had just been four nights and one morning but whatever.

“Did you tell him?”

“Yeah, I told him right away because… I did love him, fuck, but he was hurt and rightfully so and, with him, it was the third time that happened so I’m just not made for this monogamy stuff. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. That’s fine. If you can be honest about it, I don’t mind. As long as I get the same freedom,” Yuta jerked upright and started at Taeyong.

What?

“Open relationship, you know? I never tried it but… I mean, monogamy wasn’t practised in some ancient cultures, so that should work if we talk about it?” he smiled, he was beautiful, he was wonderful, he was perfect, he was not monogamous…

“I… no, I’ve never tried I…,” Yuta’s voice grew soft because if he hurt his Bambi-boy, emotionally, that was, he’d never forgive himself. He had never forgiven himself for hurting his exes – even if he had hurt himself in the process, too.

Could there really be a way to make this work, to avoid hurt and tears and heartbreak just because Yuta liked pretty things and had loose morals? Or just… different morals?

“We should have rules. You can’t get hurt, okay?” Yuta took Taeyong’s hands and squeezed them.

“Yeah. We need those. So. For me, you have to tell me if you slept with someone else and just let me know if they made you feel special in any way or if it was just sex. Also… no more porn,” Taeyong pouted, “It’s hot but I don’t want to share you with so many.”

Yuta nodded, “Okay, okay, yeah, I can do that. You just have to stop taking Jungwoo’s food because that’s how I always pay him back.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened adorably, “Oh. Oopsie? Well, I mean, the past that was your decision and that’s fine, but with a relationship, I’d feel differently.”

Oh good god, this was happening? Really, honestly?

Yuta kissed Taeyong just to make sure and Taeyong giggled and kissed back.

Wow.

Okay, no, it was still scary and Yuta was not suddenly okay with this l-word and the f-words but, oh god, he wanted to try, please, he could if Taeyong allowed him this freedom, he’d be the best non-monogamous boyfriend for his perfect Bambi-boy even if he was shaking in fear at the prospect of just saying that word.

“What about you?” Taeyong asked.

Yuta wrinkled his nose.

Right, what about him. He did also have a heart, as previously confirmed.

“Well, I don’t care if you do porn but I want links so I can jack off to it. And if you sleep with others I don’t really care. Hm. Maybe still tell me, just in case and…” Yuta rubbed over where there were slightly darker marks on Taeyong’s wrists, “I’m a bit worried you might get hurt.” He softly added. He didn’t want to restrict Taeyong, he just wanted to know him safe.

“You’re so sweet,” Taeyong whispered and kissed him, just a small and cute peck that ended too quickly but Yuta could always go back for more now, “But I only need one master, you know? Don’t worry, you’ll be the only one allowed to hurt me.”

Yuta felt just a little faint.

He wasn’t possessive, not really, but it just hit differently to know this. To have his Bambi-boy exclusive to himself.

The thought about the collar reared its head in the back of his mind again.

“Okay, I want to do the same for you, then. I don’t do this with anyone who’s not kind of special anyway and I only want you to be special, okay?” Yuta kissed his wrists and Taeyong preened, looking so adorable and beautiful and perfect…

“_I like that_,” he whispered and Yuta pulled him to properly kiss, slow and gentle, allowing Taeyong to take control how he didn’t usually try anymore and how Yuta wouldn’t let him if he wasn’t so fucking whipped for him.

So, Yuta still got to have Taeyong suck his dick and choke around it and all that before noon, which was just amazing and apparently would now become a regular thing.

Still, after Taeyong had left to get ready for work and Yuta had lazily cleaned the bathroom (because Jungwoo was going to have his ass if he skipped his cleaning duty), he was overcome with these ridiculous nerves while pulling up his Levi’s and choosing a tee to wear.

Oh god.

_Oh god!_

He was going to go on a date with Bambi-boy on Sunday.

HELP!

“Good morning!” Instead of actual help, Yuta got the angel choir, which… well, Taeyong’s white hair was at maximum fluffiness today after Yuta had blow-dried it for him that way, he was in a hoodie with Minnie Mouse print and waved his sweater-paw at Yuta, who’d soon die from either 1) sugar-overload or 2) purple balls.

Right now, it’d be option 1.

“Taeyong, it’s the afternoon,” Yuta sighed as if this was an actual problem and not completely irrelevant and slipped behind the desk with him.

Ten came from his room, step hurried, slammed a box next to the door, where three others were already stacked, and marched right back into his room.

“I know but I like the morning,” Taeyong announced and Yuta felt him push his hand into the back-pocket of his jeans, grabbing his ass, which was great.

“You’re too cute,” Ten came with the next box, “What’s going on with you?” Yuta leaned over the desk. A familiar customer startled when he opened the door and nearly ran into the tiny, angry tattoo artist.

“I’m cleaning,” Ten snarled and Yuta nodded slowly, then looked to the effortlessly cool emo boy. His eyes immediately went to his ears. He didn’t remember everyone, that would just be impossible, but he remembered notable customers and he certainly had been because of how cool he had been for an underaged little baby.

His hair was still a fried nightmare and now also had a root situation. If he didn’t do them ASAP, he’d get some insane banding. Yuta was talking from experience here. His hair might be his natural dark-brown now, but the ends certainly had some left-over experimenting left in them, covered with permanent colouration.

“Sorry,” Ten apologised to the customer, then was off again.

“Why…” Taeyong looked after Ten and Yuta also did for 0.1 seconds, then decided Ten was just having one of his moments.

Instead, he turned to the boy, who had stepped up. His uniform collar showed under the huge sweater jacket again and Yuta smiled.

“Hey, I remember you.”

“Feels like that’s not a good thing,” the guy returned and glanced up through his now much too long fringe.

Yuta really wanted to send him to some talented hairdresser…

“Well, you can make it a bad thing if you want but I’m harmless,” Yuta laughed.

The teenager made a typical teenager noise.

“Do you use silver shampoo?” Taeyong suddenly asked, leaning over the desk right next to Yuta, his arm brushing against him.

“No. What is that?” the guy brushed his hair aside and looked at Taeyong with interest. Ah, so Yuta wasn’t cool enough. The hurt… then again, well, Taeyong was just a flat 3 million out of 10, so.

“To help with the yellow tone. Well, I think you need a toner first but silver shampoo’s magical. It’s actually purple, though,” Taeyong seemed confused by the naming of random hair care for a second and Yuta watched the high school develop of spontaneous boy-crush.

Cuuuuute oh no, so cute! Now, Taeyong could become his older-brother figure and Yuta could watch this cool kid and it was perfect.

“Actually, I was thinking about dying it back to black. I just lost a bet to Jisung, I mean, to my friend and, yeah.”

Wow, what a coincidence that Yuta’s dealer was also called Jisung.

“Ah, black’s problematic, though. Natural hair isn’t black and if you use black dye, it’s a pain to get back out, too. Maybe brown?”

So, piercings, the boy that eventually was introduced as Chenle, might have come for, were forgotten while he discussed hair-dyes with Bambi-boy and Yuta got three other clients in the meanwhile.

It was all normal, just a bit busy but that was expected for Friday. Yuta had enough time to massage Taeyong’s neck, braid his hair, and touch his ass, AND be floating on cloud nine.

Which he still had some major fear of heights while doing but it was also just so, so nice.

They were about to leave for dinner break, Ten looking extremely eager to get going but Yuta always made his break at 7 and one annoying friend wouldn’t change that, when the door was thrown open and a loud,

“Tennie!” echoed through the parlour.

Ten dove under the desk in an effort to hide but too late. Whoever this was, possibly the incorporation of an entire hurricane, waltzed into the shop with a bright grin and spread arms.

“I saw you, no use in hiding from your favourite cousin.”

Yuta looked down at Ten, looking like an angry kitten under the desk, and wondered what on earth was going on.

“Hi, guys, nice to meet you. I’m Yangyang,” the boy had reached the counter and held out hands, his Korean thick with a Chinese accent which… wasn’t Ten from Thailand?

Okay, well, he was in South Korea, too, so maybe it all made sense.

“Why are you here? I told you I wasn’t the fucking kindergarten,” Ten had gotten over himself and was standing at full height, angry snarl on his lips, looking like the actual hurricane.

Wow, yeah, Yuta totally saw the family resemblance now!

“I’m 19, you grumpy old hag.”

“Watch your mouth, annoying orange.”

“It’s strawberry blond, okay?” Yangyang whined and Yuta tried to see it but annoying orange fit a lot better.

“Guys, go without me. Sorry. I have this family emergency to take care of,” Ten looked like he was going to either stab Yangyang or himself within the next five minutes.

So, they dragged both family emergency and unstable tattoo artist along for dinner.

Turned out that had been the best idea ever because now Yuta had a picture of teenaged-Ten with the silliest red hair (the fringe was styled up. As in UP-up. It was glorious) of all times, as well as several dancing and singing videos, on his phone, all for the exchange of one helix piercing.

Yuta did those with his eyes closed.

And then, between a Saturday of Ten planning first Yuta’s, the Yangyang’s murder, Kun telling him he really didn’t think that was needed (Yuta still wondered if Kun was secretly super submissive in bed because he could not imagine it but he knew many people like that), Taeyong sporting a Panda-sweater (as in, it was like a Panda costume and he looked drop-dead adorable and Yuta had totally taken him home in that thing to have him sit on his face and then fuck into the bed), and Johnny having a mental break down because Yunha had worn lingerie for him and he couldn’t deal with that (so cute, Yuta would throw up), Sunday rolled around and Yuta was up at 7 AM because he was absolutely

Freaking

The fuck

Out

“Yuta, please stop running between the bathroom and your room naked, I have a visitor,” Jungwoo yelled at some point, but Yuta was like a headless chicken.

“I’m sorry, your visitor does porn, I’m sure he’s seen a flaccid dick before!” he yelled back. His room looked like Sokovia past Age of Ultron and he still was butt naked.

It was 12 now and he’d meed Taeyong in three hours.

After spending four without any progress, it was stressing Yuta out.

Like.

A lot.

Why had he agreed to this?

He dropped onto his bed and buried his face in his hands, groaning.

There wasn’t anything to work with here. Yuta had an okay body but not rippling muscle or ridiculous height and shoulders. He also had an okay face but no Bambi-eyes.

“Yuta, seriously, you look like you need help. Jaemin and I are generously offering it for the low, low price of him wanting to look at your dick. What are you even doing? Visiting the queen?”

“No, worse,” Yuta looked up and he guessed he looked like a complete mad man, but whatever, “I have a date!” he certainly sounded like he was announcing his own execution and not some happy occasion.

Jungwoo’s black eyes widened and Jaemin cooed. Why was Yuta now being cooed at by 19-year-old twinks?

“You?”

“Can I still see your cock? I’ve been considering a piercing, I heard the felt good for your partner, right?”

“No, you heard the man, he’s going to tie himself down,” Jungwoo scolded but Yuta nodded and stood up. Might as well decide on underwear, Taeyong had already seen hies iron man boxers, why stress now?

Oh, right, because of the date thing.

“You can look. I like how it helps me but you do have to know what you’re doing, in the first place, or it won’t be a miracle fix for bunny-style-fucking.”

“Rude, I know how to fuck,” Jaemin pulled away and straightened back up. He had a cute pout.

OH GOD THIS WAS THE ISSUE, RIGHT HERE!

Oh, wait, right, he was allowed to fuck Jaemin and all he had to do was tell Taeyong.

Whew. Okay. He got this.

“Well, they’re 60,000 won, you can come by,” Yuta shrugged and finally wore some damn underwear.

Alright, ready to go!

“How likely is it that I’ll scream in pain?” Jaemin asked while Jungwoo had started to sort through Yuta’s clothing.

“Very. That’s your glans, it hurts like fuck. Start with a Prince Albert and heal that, then you already have half the job done and can have some fun with that.”

Jaemin hummed and turned to Jungwoo, who looked up at Yuta.

“So Do you want help?” Was all he asked and Yuta nearly sobbed and threw himself around his roommate, but he held back and just nodded, probably looking like a whole-ass dork.

“What am I supposed to do with my hair?” Yuta softly asked and then looked at the mess of clothes, “And everything else?”

“Sit back, date-boy, we’ll take care of that,” Jungwoo beamed and Yuta obediently did as asked.

Again, Hongdae wasn’t Yuta’s usual hunting ground, but here he was, for Taeyong, for the second time. Also, it was only 3 so no hunting would take place yet but details.

Yuta still felt nervous to the point of passing out, so that was fun.

At least Jungwoo and Jaemin had actually worked a miracle on him. He was still in his regular straight-cut jeans but with the cleaned (yeah, Jungwoo had taken a toothbrush and toothpaste and cleaned these, the insanity was real) Converse and the striped black-and-white shirt, as well as his hair open but pulled back into the half-ponytail thing, it made him look actually pretty handsome and not pretty homeless.

“Yuta,” a cheerful yell came over the street, several people giving them confused looks but not bothered enough to stop.

Oh dear lord.

Both option 1 and 2 were kicking Yuta’s ass and he was barely holding on to sweet life because there Taeyong was, his hair all of a sudden light blue at the tips half of it artistically twisted back and pinned in place with familiar sparkling pins. His skinny-skinny jeans were white and his sweater had the castle from Sailor Moon printed on it, cut off just below his belt.

Yuta was staring and his jaw possible hung open but he was just a simple man.

“Do I look pretty?” Taeyong purred as if he didn’t look like a fucking vision and knew it.

“Beautiful,” Yuta sounded like he had lost his mind, a complete and utter dork in l-l-love.

“Thank you,” Taeyong held his hand out a bit and Yuta took it, interlacing their fingers like b-b-boyfriends, “Have you been to the trick-eye museum before?”

“No,” Yuta had nearly screamed when he had heard the word museum but, allegedly, it was fun and not educational.

“Oh, it’ll be great, you can take such amazing pictures here!” Taeyong bounced next to him and Yuta realised there was a ‘love’ museum on the level above. Aka sex.

Well, that certainly sounded a whole lot more interesting.

But it turned out fine. Taeyong had been right, you could take the sillies photos here and Yuta kept having to laugh over Taeyong posing for riding the Pegasus, swimming with mermaids, or hovering like a wizard.

Taeyong was so precious in how he adjusted Yuta in his posing until it was “perfect!” and Yuta must have the same, stupid af love-struck expression on in all of them because Taeyong did some serious gymnastics while focussing on his phone’s screen, to get the perfect angle.

Fuck, he was so adorable!

They ended up going through the sex museum as well. It made for some not-safe-for-work pictures and confused stares from some other visitors, but Yuta didn’t care that Taeyong posed like this was a porn video and shamelessly did the same. It was meant to have fun and pretend you were the person on the counter currently taking dick or fucking the girl over the handrail. Yuta didn’t throw peace signs while eating pussy.

Regardless, Taeyong kept giggling at Yuta’s comments and they also kept holding hands between scenes and Yuta really enjoyed himself.

Even more than he had expected just based on knowing he’d be spending lots of time with his adorable Bambi-boy.

They ended up in the One Piece café and their waiter introduced himself as Renjun but looked ready to throw himself off the fake-boat any second now. Poor boy. Yuta wondered what had gone wrong but then he noticed the two lovebirds across the room, who kept sneaking kisses and Renjun slapped the entire menu over their heads and yelled at them in Mandarin.

“I mean, I sure hope he knows them,” Yuta muttered while Taeyong watched with wide eyes.

One of the two had a jaw as sharp as his. He was cute. The other was currently trying to get their menu back from the waiter.

Yuta chose strawberry for Taeyong and Taeyong chose green tea for him. Yuta wasn’t sure why it was required they order for each other but Taeyong’s eyes had shone suggesting it and he had just said yes.

The two lovebirds in were sharing their chocolate drink and then kissed again but there was no Renjun to stop them, just a middle-aged mother who cleared her throat. Yuta was tempted to kiss his date, too, but Taeyong was busy reading the wall, that was decorated over and over with posters and photos from the manga and anime.

Yuta would have appreciated it a whole lot more if Taeyong wasn’t so distracting.

“Look, oh my god, the old poster for Luffy, the really old one!” Taeyong squeaked and grabbed his arm, yanking Yuta half over the table to point at it. From the corner of his eye, he saw Renjun returning and yelling at his friends (?).

“And Sanji,” god, he looked like a whole dork in his first wanted poster. Hilarious!

When Yuta turned his head, Taeyong was looking at him with big, round eyes, and Yuta choked on thin air because, fuck, that was one lock-struck expression how did one handle that? Right, by suffocating.

Great job.

He survived and they paid poor Renjun, waving the Taeyong-look alike and his wide-eyed boyfriend goodbye.

Yuta wasn’t sure where this would go because his dating expertise did not include any Bambi-boys. Rules seemed to not apply for Taeyong in any field, including dates. It was just… different. Relaxed but nerve-wracking at the same time.

They strolled the busy main street back down, then, Taeyong suggested couple charms and Yuta wasn't sure if it wasn't too early and he totally wasn't into this pink-sparkle moment but… well, Taeyong had asked with Bambi-eyes and if he didn't think about it too much, he wouldn't be caught up by his fear of heights because he couldn't see the ground far, far, faaar below cloud nine.

He was still holding Taeyong’s hand and Taeyong hummed happily, a spring in his step and Yuta would happily just walk to the end of the world with him.

How romantic, how sweet, how...

_“Do you want to have sex? I’m horny from the love museum.”_ Okay, yeah, what had he been expecting when agreeing to date an incubus?

_“That’s like asking if I enjoy breathing_,” Yuta chirped and Taeyong beamed, pulling himself closer against Yuta’s side.

_“Your place? Hotel? DVD-room?”_

_“Gross, no. My place?”_

So, here he was again. Jungwoo’s judging black eyes had followed them all the way through the living room and Taeyong had looked _this_ close to inviting him but Yuta just really wanted his Bambi-boy for himself today.

Because he had woken with this weird itch that he very rarely felt and that he wanted Taeyong to stroke for him.

So, when they rolled onto the bed and Taeyong tried to get on top, Yuta let him and he also let him lead the kiss, eagerly licking into Yuta’s mouth, against the metal in his tongue, making them both moan and grind their hips against each other.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” Taeyong grinned down and Yuta immediately had him overpowered and pinned down, kissing him hard to remind him of his place.

Taeyong gasped and moaned so beautifully, Yuta nearly forgot what he had dreamt about, but just nearly.

“You’ll be good for _me_ and fuck me, won’t you, Bambi-boy?” Yuta asked and Taeyong made a confused noise, eyes wide.

“Me?”

“Hm? Or do we need to get Jungwoo after all?” Yuta wasn’t one for lots of things in his ass, he just didn’t enjoy the feeling of fullness or how he was loose after. Taeyong had a small dick, perfect for Yuta’s needs – that's why he specifically wanted him, nevermind how cute Taeyong looked underneath him.

“No!” Taeyong looked determined and puffed his cheeks, “We don’t. I can do that!”

“Aw, you look like you can’t, aren’t you adorable? But I can ride you, Bambi,” he leaned down to kiss Taeyong and didn’t let him take control this time.

Just because he bottomed didn’t mean Yuta wasn’t the one leading.

And Taeyong seemed to come to the same realisation as he just decided to accept his fate as the cute and adorable little thing he was, allowing Yuta to thoroughly take care of him while started to strip their pants, their hard cocks sliding against each other to make him ache for more.

Yuta kept Taeyong on his back and paid these rose piercings the attention they deserved once more, before he was too impatient to wait anymore.

“Are you going to show me how you finger yourself? Make me feel good to prepare for your cock?” Yuta pushed some of the hair, come loose from his styling, from Taeyong’s forehead. He was absolutely going to remember if Taeyong did something out of the ordinary and add it to his own repertoire. That was the beauty about switching from time to time.

“Yes,” Taeyong purred and held out his hand so Yuta could squeeze lube on his fingers. It was so hot how he rubbed it between them, licking his lips and watching his own hand grow wet and shiny with the liquid.

However, no one would benefit from the lube burning up on his fingers, so Yuta rose himself up a bit so he was kneeling over Taeyong’s waist.

“Come on, be a good boy and put that to use,” Taeyong looked up from his hand and at Yuta, eyes full of raw lust.

Fuck, this was hot. Yuta loved it.

He relaxed as much as he could when he felt the warm and slippy finger circle his rim but Taeyong took his time, massaging over it again and again, pressing down just a bit to then not follow through.

“Such a tease,” Yuta hummed but what Taeyong could, he could do twice as good, so, he reached down and started playing with Taeyong’s nipples, still red and flushed from his earlier licking, immediately stiffening under his fingers.

They were so cute, too, so pink and small and sparkly.

Taeyong whimpered and lost rhythm and pressure on his rim from how distracted with his own pleasure he got. Yuta squeezed, “Bambi, my ass isn’t going to stretch itself.”

“Yes, sir,” Taeyong gasped automatically and pushed a finger into Yuta rather roughly, making him gasp for air because he wasn’t as talented and experienced as Taeyong and things were tight back there.

He had already known Taeyong liked it rough but the same couldn’t be said for him as the sharp pain bloomed up his spine and Taeyong held still as if he had noticed.

“Sorry, I'll make it good!” Taeyong whimpered and Yuta grumbled a bit before returning to dragging his fingers over his nipples, scratching a bit too much and Taeyong moaned so desperately, Yuta wondered if he could cum without anything below his waist touched. Probably not but it was still fun.

“Be good for me, then. Show me you mean it,” Yuta had adjusted to the finger in his ass and Taeyong nodded weakly, slowly starting to move it, going in tiny thrusts to get Yuta used to it, then picking it up until the squelching noise was filthy in the room and Yuta struggled to keep playing with Taeyong’s deep red nipples.

The second one didn’t hurt as much, mostly because Yuta almost didn’t notice it. Taeyong never stopped thrusting, it was just suddenly more and Yuta thought he really had so much talent for this. Even though he liked to think of himself as skilled, he’d copy this for the future.

Not like Taeyong needed gentle stretching or much stretching at all but there were other asses to take care of.

“Is it good?”

“Hm,” Yuta hummed and when he let go of Taeyong’s chest, he seemed to accidentally release the incubus because Taeyong’s eyes darkened and he started twisting his hand, crooking his fingers and Yuta had to really force himself to stay upright and not double down to cling to the sheets.

But, fuck, this was good. His prostate got played with just right, the teasing on his rim was delicious and thick without hurting and Taeyong looked so sinful underneath him, eyes dark and focussed, face set in concentration while Yuta just let his body feel.

“Such a good boy for me,” Yuta’s voice was a little hitched but Taeyong still accepted the compliment with a shy smile and extra hard upwards thrust into Yuta’s ass, making him hiss.

Yuta could feel his orgasm build in his gut, quickly tightening with every move of Taeyong’s talented fingers, but he really wanted to get some actual cock here, so, he had to part, even if it was sad.

“Bambi, be good and fuck me,” Yuta rasped and Taeyong whined.

“Can’t I make you feel good like this? Sir, please, I’ll make you cum untouched, I promise!”

It was tempting. Yuta could do that, but it hadn't happened a lot.

With Taeyong’s fingers feeling the way they did, he could imagine it a bit too easily.

“No, I want your cock,” Yuta repeated himself and Taeyong pouted but obeyed, pulling his fingers, regretfully, out and leaving Yuta to collect his bearings while twitching around air.

With a boy like this, he could see himself bottoming more.

Yuta scooted down and settled on Taeyong’s thighs, wrapping his hands around the base of his cock to slowly tease over the length and Taeyong signed deeply, precum beading as Yuta took care of him.

“So cute,” Yuta cooed and Taeyong blinked down at him, face flushed beautifully. Art. He was like art.

“Thank you,” Taeyong whispered and found the condom, holding it Yuta’s direction.

Yuta really couldn’t wait anymore, he wanted this perfect pink dick in his ass and see if Taeyong could move his hips how he did when he got fucked.

His thighs protested a bit and Yuta guessed he should really do some more stretching to keep up with his flexible Bambi-boy, but Taeyong seemed unbothered by Yuta skipping finesse and just sinking himself down, staring with dark eyes to see his dick slide into his ass.

It was perfect. Just enough girth to feel amazing, just enough length to let the tip press into Yuta’s prostate, and Taeyong moaned breathlessly and bucked against him like a virgin, it was absolutely maddening.

“So good for me,” Yuta managed to half-gasp while rolling his hips down a bit to get a feeling for this and Taeyong’s eyes flitted up, the hyena stare back in them and Yuta guessed he could work with that for once.

“Do you like it?” Taeyong’s voice was deep and rough and Yuta lifted himself up a bit.

“So much,” it was fun, so much fun, and Yuta let himself sit back down, feeling Taeyong against his sweet spot. He didn’t bother holding his moan and he allowed Taeyong to grab his thighs, helping him find a rhythm.

It was perfect, Yuta didn’t have to go up far and overstrain his muscles, he could just fuck himself in small thrusts and with lots of grinding to utilise all he had and Taeyong pushed him onto his cock, trying to cant his hips up but falling a bit short.

Yuta loved it. He loved sex with Taeyong.

He loved Taeyong.

Welp.

“Bambi, touch my cock for me,” Yuta gritted out and Taeyong immediately followed the command and Yuta couldn’t hold a small cry as he threw his head back and bucked up into the grip only to push back onto the length and repeat it over and over until his vision was swimming and his voice felt funny because he didn’t usually gasp and moan this much but Taeyong’s own mixed so wonderfully with his today and it was all so incredibly hot.

His orgasm broke and he came in thick white over Taeyong’s hand and their stomachs, feeling Taeyong buck up once more and then stilled, a soft cry on his lips.

This was perfect.

And it’d be Yuta’s for, hopefully, ever.

Taeyong pulled him down to kiss, just a filthy play of tongues that left Yuta even more breathless and somewhat light-headed.

“You liked it, right?” Taeyong rasped, Bambi-eyes big and still full of lust like they hadn't just fucked and cum and, once more, Yuta was reminded that this boy was really a lot to handle for just one mortal person.

“It was fucking amazing.”

Taeyong giggled so happily and nuzzled against him like Yuta had told him he drew cute fish and not fucked well, but okay.

“I didn’t think you would. I’m so happy. Why are you so perfect?” Taeyong asked and broke his giggled in favour of looking at Yuta sternly.

“Excuse me, that’s my line,” Yuta grabbed Taeyong by his now messed up blue-tipped hair to kiss once more.

From how Taeyong kissed back, Yuta guessed they could share it.

Even though it seemed a bit unrealistic his cheating ass would ever hold a candle to Taeyong’s perfect Bambi-self.

Speaking of.

“I showed a friend of Jungwoo my dick earlier. For professional purposes.”

Taeyong hummed and reached down and it was a bit too much for Yuta’s just-came-dick but he was careful.

Cute.

So cute.

As always.

“Professional?”

“He wanted to see the piercing.”

“Ah. Okay. Did he like it?” Taeyong started to go lower and played with his balls. Yuta felt blood rushing south but that might be the goal here.

“Guess so. Are you interested in getting more?” Yuta’s idea with the ladder over his cock slammed back into the front of his head.

“You have suggestions,” Taeyong purred, having probably read Taeyong’s mind. That seemed like something he’d be able to do.

“I do. We should continue your ladder.”

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Taeyong whispered and carefully pumped his thumb and index finger in a loose grip up and down Yuta’s half-chubbed cock.

“I mean… honestly, yes. Doesn’t my Bamby like pain, though?”

Taeyong’s eyes were dark and he whimpered, his grip tightening and, fuck, it felt good.

“Just from my master.”

“Oh, I’m sure we can make that work. I have some sterile cloth to put on a bed, wouldn’t Bambi like that?” he’d have to plan to make sure he’d have everything but he absolutely had pierced people in worse surroundings before. He could do that if it meant there’d then be metal in Taeyong’s dick.

Fuck, just the thought was already so hot!

“Yes, so much. May Bambi ride your cock to show you how much?” Taeyong purred and let his fingers slide over the tip, still dirty with cum on it.

“Do you want to show off how much better than me you can do it?” Yuta chuckled and kissed him once more. He wasn’t bitter. He was sure Taeyong could make him pass out from how well he probably could move.

He liked to have his cute boys underneath him, but if Taeyong asked so cutely and blinked his eyes as if to pretend to be a good boy, he could definitely make an exception.

“Let’s get you up, hm?” Yuta grabbed the lube and forced the last drips of it onto his fingers to reach down and play over the ladder of piercings between Taeyong’s thighs and feel his hole, fluttering under his wet fingers and opening so, so easily.

Taeyong’s dick slowly hardened on his stomach and he moaned so filthily and beautifully, Yuta had to kiss down his neck and suck on the skin as he went.

He wasn’t one for hickeys, but on Taeyong…

“Yuta,” Taeyong whined and it was just so ridiculously hot, even though Yuta totally dug the role of the master, they weren’t doing a scene, not really, and this was… more.

It felt right to have him hear Taeyong say his name while he marked him up, probably going a little haywire while fucking him on three fingers but Taeyong’s fingers dug into his shoulders and he kept gasping and chanting his name, so why stop?

When he pulled away and looked down to where Taeyong had ended up underneath him, after all, he blinked up so absolutely beautifully, Yuta wanted to cry, as in sob, and ask how he had deserved this angel in his life. Taeyong’s hair stuck to his sweaty skin, glowing beautifully, and his lids were heavy, eyes dark and focussed on Yuta.

The marks went around his neck like necklace and Yuta thought this was where he had reached the point of no return, he might just turn in his brain, there was no coming back from this.

“Don’t make me come, I wanna ride you,” Taeyong gasped and reached down to grab Yuta’s wrist, holding his hand to stop him.

He let Taeyong push him back down and straddle his thighs, stretching over him to reach where the condoms were waiting to serve their duty.

It was so easy to just slide his hands up and down Taeyong’s sides, not teasing his flushed and swollen nipples any more, just looking and caressing the soft skin over his torso and hips and butt and thighs.

“Do you shave every day? There’s literally no hair here ever,” Yuta asked while Taeyong scooted down and out of his reach, just allowing Yuta to keep his hands on his thighs. He wrapped his hand around Yuta’s cock and slowly pumped it, once, twice, until it twitched and ached and Yuta grumbled unhappily.

“No, I wax, but I don’t have much hair, to begin with. If I leave it natural it looks ridiculous,” Taeyong held the tip of the condom and rolled to down with practised ease.

Yuta hummed happily again. He was a simple man, “I’m sure it’d be cute.”

Taeyong giggled and crawled over him, kissing his lips playfully, “I’ll not let you see, though. Now, watch me.”

Oh, he didn’t have to tell Yuta twice, he made sure to stare, letting his eyes flit over Taeyong’s perfect body as he sank himself down painstakingly slowly, taking him inch by inch and moaning under his breath as if this was the best fuck of his life and Yuta be damned if he didn’t at least try to make it by the time they’d be done. Taeyong had his back arched, how he loved to do, and the light reflected off his piercings beautifully.

“So good,” Yuta sighed when his ass was flush against his hips and he could feel the metal of Taeyong’s piercings against his pubic bone.

“Your cock feels amazing, I love it so much,” Taeyong whispered and Yuta almost choked but managed to pull himself together.

This was fine.

He loved it, too, he could admit it.

However, he wouldn’t just lie here uselessly. Yuta started rolling his hips, using us as much leverage as he could get without pushing himself off the bed and Taeyong moaned beautifully, his head dropping backwards as he moved against Yuta, letting his cock slide in and out as much as it would without Taeyong rising up.

The drag of his piercings made this even hotter. Yuta hadn't expected it to but, fuck, this was the best, Taeyong was the best.

“Watch me!” he gasped as if Yuta would be able to do anything else when he felt Taeyong lift himself up, his thighs flexing and his body squeezing around Yuta impossibly tight.

“Fuck, Bambi, you’re killing me,” Yuta was definitely hearing some angels sing right now and Taeyong glanced down at him, eyes pitch black in lust, before he sunk down again, sparing Yuta and his dick by relaxing a bit, only to repeat it and tightening once more.

He swirled his hips with so much finesse, he made himself moan and whine as the tip of Yuta’s dick and his piercing dragged over his insides and Yuta’s upwards strokes grow bigger as Taeyong continued to fuck himself on his cock, a sheen of sweat over his entire body, making him look more than ethereal.

Yeah, Yuta did not have these kind of skills which was why he preferred small dicks, but Taeyong had no such issues.

For the second time of the evening, Yuta felt his gut start to tighten, his orgasm building and making him impatient.

From how Taeyong’s moans turned into cries and his rhythm kept picking up, faster and faster, he could tell he was just as desperate to come.

Yuta used his legs to rise himself up properly and the angle allowed him to properly thrust up in time with Taeyong sinking down, making his entire body shake from the force.

“Yuta-ah!” his scream as so beautiful, even though he had screamed a lot for him, it still never was anything short of perfect and amazing.

“Come one, Bambi, cum for me,” Yuta groaned and bucked up, needing more, faster, harder, and Taeyong kept up with him, bouncing up and down, his hair and cock moving with every thrust, making him look an utter mess.

Yuta felt Taeyong tighten and he tried to keep the rhythm steady even though his back started cramping.

“Yuta, call me Bambi, please,” Taeyong whimpered, voice breaking because the air was pushed from his lungs with every upwards stroke, and, fuck, Yuta could absolutely do that for his Bambi.

“Of course, my little Bambi, look at you, so perfect for me, Bambi, so cute, so talented, aren’t you, Bambi?” Yuta cooed and considered taking Taeyong’s leaking cock to finish him off but Taeyong didn’t really need his dick touched to come and he didn’t need it today either because with just a few more bounces and in the same moment that Yuta couldn’t hold back anymore, Taeyong also broke, clenching down hard on Yuta’s twitching dick as he came.

Taeyong gasped for air and shivered as he rode his orgasm out and Yuta kept grinding into him to do the same for his and it was so hot to get this moment together, but also weirdly emotional, ew, what was happening.

The moment passed and so did the need to cry. Thank god.

Yuta helped Taeyong rise up and lie down, taking care of the condom before lying down next to Taeyong.

“I kind of do love you already. Is that okay?” Taeyong muttered and Yuta actually did choke which was probably not the right reaction to getting confessed to, also, he was made painfully aware that there was dried lube on his ass as he curled up from the force of his coughs and Taeyong gently patted his back.

“Y-yeah, great!” Yuta wheezed.

Wow.

He was doing so terrible at this when he had said he would be great.

But Taeyong laughed, the choking dolphin laughter, and nuzzled against his shoulder, “You don’t have to say it back, you know? I just wanted to put it out there because I like to say what I think.”

“Okay. Okay, yeah. I like that about you. Okay, I’ll try so hard to be the bestest boyfriend, I swear, but I’m probably terrible, I’m so sorry,” yeah, this was going great for him. He didn’t seem like the biggest fool at ALL.

Taeyong just kept giggling and kissed him and it suddenly didn’t feel so bad anymore.

“So, can I tell people you’re my boyfriend now?” Taeyong excitedly asked and Yuta groaned and grabbed him to kiss because he wasn’t ready to deal with this.

“If you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last cliff-hanger haha but I think it all ended well, didn't it?  
There'll be a sequel soon-ish  
Thank you for reading ^^
> 
> Twitter: @155Fox  
[CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)
> 
> Twitter: @155Fox


End file.
